Dragonball Divergence: Bardock Father Of Goku
by Tomaka167
Summary: What if Bardock saw his death on Vegetasei and attempted to make changes to it? Follow Bardock on his adventures across the galaxy as he makes peace with himself, and Kakarot. This is the long awaited Part One of my popular Dragonball Divergence series
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, long time no post.

I've decided to finally restart my prequel to Dragonball Divergence, this one being focused on Bardock and his adventures. I will continue Dragonball Divergence but I'm trying to plan a couple of things first, so I don't make empty plot leads.

You'll notice that chapter 1 and 2 will be the same as Dragonball Divergence, but Chapter 3 is where it will differentiate.

Now on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bardock's Vision

"Please clear the landing deck, pod landing in 4 seconds. 3… 2… 1…" With that the pod crashes into a cushioned area. Slowly the door opens.

As the pod opens up a blood covered injured warrior comes out, panting and leans against his ship. With that two soldiers walk up to him.

"Bardock?" One of the soldiers asks, concern in his voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bardock breathes heavily before standing up. "Please, I need to go. Move." He pushes past the two of them.

"You better go straight to recovery," The other soldier says "Oh and hey, you missed your son," Bardock stopped walking and looked down in sadness. "He just left."

"Huh? Just now?" Bardock turned and looked at the soldier speaking.

The soldier suddenly looked scared "Yep, he left just before you arrived sir. Darn shame, yeah you only missed him by a matter of seconds. I wish I would have known it was you coming in, I could have delayed his departure."

'Then it's true,' Bardock thought to himself, 'All true. I wasn't hallucinating. My son, that planet.'

"Are you ok sir?" Both Soldiers looked at Bardock in confusion before turning to each other then back at Bardock. "Please, you're injured. Allow us to escort you to the recovery chambers."

'That means… That the other part of the vision must be true as well' Bardock looked petrified. Suddenly he has a vision of planet Vegeta blowing up. 'Vegeta!'

Bardock gasped in fear and begins to run away, "I'd be happy to accompany you sir!" One of the soldiers shouts after him.

"Oh my gosh," the other soldier speaks up in surprise "Take a look at this, would ya." With that the soldier turns and looks at what he's pointing at. The seat of Bardock's pod is completely covered in blood. "They really messed him up good this time."

Meanwhile, out in space, a ship is quickly approaching the planet. During this Bardock limps through the corridors in an attempt to gather soldiers. Using the wall to lean on as he pants through. 'This time, he's going to blow up the whole planet!'

Suddenly Bardock reaches some stairs and falls down them.

"I-I've got to warn the others, I've got to stop him somehow" Bardock pants before sleep takes him.

Suddenly a voice speaks out, "The one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so you can see, see the horror of your end. Just like we had to."

"Where am I?"

"This is the future Bardock, this is what you killed my people for, isn't it."

"My son…"

"Yes, your son. He's growing up to be a powerful warrior, just like his father was."

"Was?"

"At this time you are long since dead, you blow up with your planet."

"No… FRIEZA!"

"Take heart Bardock, a saviour has been born. One who has the power to save the innocent from people like Frieza… and you." The voice then laughs manically.

Bardock wakes up and pants heavily before using every ounce of his strength to stand up

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock screams before walking down the corridor towards the cantina. 'I'm not going crazy, it is the future. I've got to let the others know. If I'm able to see the future, there may be a chance that I can change it.'

As Bardock rounded the corner into the Cantina, he tripped over a table and knocked it over, causing him to grab every Saiyans attention in the room.

"What happened?" one Saiyan shouted.

"He got messed up, that's what!" Another Saiyan replied before everyone began to laugh at Bardock.

"It's about time" A Saiyan at the bar commented over the laughter. Suddenly Bardock unsteadily stood back up, panting.

"Listen everybody," Bardock spoke up with sadness in his voice "It- It's Frieza, He's coming for us."

"Us?" A Saiyan spoke up with his arm around a female, "You mean you, right?" At this Bardock stood up and stared straight at him.

"No! Us you fool." He said before leaning against the wall, "You, me, and everyone here. It's true, he's scared of us. He wants us all dead. My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak."

"Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world right?" One of the Saiyans mocked him. Bardock looked over in disbelief as once more the whole cantina burst into laughter.

"When are you going to stop pretending to be elite?" another Saiyan mocked.

"No kidding Bardock, welcome to the real world buddy boy."

"It hurts, don't it" They all continued to laugh.

"Let's tell him we'll leave him alone if he bows down if he's in the presence of another Saiyan." The laughter continued.

"Fools." Bardock whispers to himself, "You're dead." The Saiyans continued to mock him. "Fools!" Bardock shouts, the laughter stopping instantly, "You're all dead!" Everyone in the room gasped. "He's on his way."

"Come on Bardock."

"Fine, believe what you want to believe. But I'm going to try and stop him." With that Bardock walked out the room.

"Man what's up with Bardock?"

"He lost his Crew, that's what."

"He needs to get to recovery."

- oxo -

A couple of minutes later and Bardock's running up a flight of stairs, in an attempt to stop Frieza. Suddenly he stops to catch his breath.

"Bardock." A strange voice calls out to him.

"Who is it? Show Yourself! Who's calling me?" Looking around, Bardock noticed he wasn't on Vegeta anymore and it was a strange green planet, "Come Out, I know you're here." Suddenly he caught sight of a figure in orange.

"Bardock!" The voice called out to him again, "You know who I am, don't you Bardock?"

Bardock stood there speechless just staring at the figure. He knew exactly who it was but this couldn't be real, he was just a baby right? He lifted his right hand up towards him, "Yes, you. You're my son."

"It's not to late father, to be different," Goku turned around, a serious look on his face before morphing into Frieza, "Different from him." Bardock screamed in pure terror before envisioning his planets destruction once more. Suddenly he woke up, still on the stairs panting heavily.

'Where am I? This is madness, where I was seemed just as real as this. Frieza. I've got to stop him!' He thought as he ran full pelt up the stairs once more.

Eventually, he reached the top of the tower, panting heavily and looked up towards the skies. 'It's him, I can feel it. I'm the only one who knows.'

"The one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so you can see the horror of your end. Now you can see how we felt."

'Well I'm not just going to sit around and wait for the show, I have to stop him, even if I have to do it with my own two hands.' Bardock looked at his hands briefly before clenching his fists.

"Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self serving traitor. It's over." Bardock prepared himself to take off into the skies above, "Tora, Seripa, this is for you!" He shouted as he took off. Suddenly waves and waves of soldiers started appearing out of the ship.

Twelve fighters surrounded Bardock and fired energy beams at him but out of the resulting explosion Bardock flew threw and punched one of the fighters in the face, killing him instantly.

"Come on you cowards!" Bardock war cried as he continued towards Frieza. A soldier flew straight at him but he ducked out of the way before another flew at him, this time Bardock elbowing him out of the way as another fighter used this distraction to fire an energy blast at him. However, Bardock noticed this and dodged out of the way as the blast hit the fighter he had just knocked away before firing a blast back at him, disintegrating him instantly. Suddenly another fighter went to grab him and he roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Out of nowhere another twenty fighters suddenly appear and head straight for Bardock and capture him in several locks. The ball of fighters seems to grow as more join but the ball keeps moving towards the ship but suddenly Bardock unleashes a powerful blast of energy sending all of them to otherworld, and picking up speed as he rushes towards Frieza.

As Bardock cuts through his fighters like a hot knife through butter Frieza watches him on screen.

"It's me he wants, isn't it?" Frieza spoke up with a slight annoyance. "So be it."

"Sire?" Zarbon asks in confusion.

"Yes" Frieza speaks up confidently, "Prepare my transport Zarbon."

"Huh?" Dodoria grunts, both him and Zarbon look at Frieza in confusion.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza spoke up, anger apparent in voice.

"Argh," Zarbon quivered in fear, "No Lord Frieza" He said before running off to prepare Frieza's bubble car "Right away Sire." Frieza looked on at the screen in complete anger at this one Saiyan that could defy him so openly.

Bardock continued flying towards the ship, killing all who got in his way with ease, before suddenly a fighter grabbed hold of his leg and another got him in a headlock. Before he knew it another thirty fighters had grabbed a hold of him. But he was so close, he was at the ship.

"Frieza!" He shouted as he began to form and energy blast in his left hand, ready to take them all down "Argh!" He screamed as he let it loose, killing all but five of them, the five managing to get out of the way just in time before grabbing hold of him once more.

"Frieza!" Bardock screamed again, "Come out and fight me!" He flew just above the ship, "You coward, Come out!" he shouted as the ship doors began to open.

"It's him!" A soldier spoke up, petrified for his life, "It's Frieza."

"We salute you sire." The soldier who had Bardock in a headlock said as he, and the others holding Bardock, let go.

"Yeah," Another soldier spoke up, "Long live Lord Frieza" Frieza sat in his bubble car, floating up until he was just above Bardock's level.

"Haha" Bardock laughed, "No way. You've lived long enough, actually, it's been to long for my taste." With that Frieza began to raise his right hand, a small ball of energy appearing at the end of it.

"Frieza, listen up, we quit. All of us." Bardock spoke up with an unusual air of confidence. "You got it? We don't work for you. We're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work. Oh yeah, there is one last thing." Bardock began to put all of his power into his right hand and formed a blast, "This is for all the people that we killed in your name, I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you. Here, have it!" He shouted as he threw the blast at Frieza. Suddenly Frieza began to laugh manically as Bardock's ultimate finisher headed straight for him and the small ball of energy suddenly expanded to the size of a small moon and absorbed Bardock's attack with ease.

Bardock looked on in surprise as his attack was eaten, "No way!" He shouted, all confidence gone. Frieza continued to laugh as he launched his finisher straight at Bardock and the soldiers around him.

"No, Frieza!" One of the soldiers shouted as the ball of energy headed straight for him and everyone else, "Please, don't!" Bardock screamed as the ball of energy headed straight for him, encasing him in more pain than he thought possible.

"Yes," Bardock whimpered, "I see. It's you my son, you are the one who will defeat Frieza." He began to laugh "KAKAROT!" He screamed as death took him, the ball of energy not stopping as it continued towards the planet below. Before you could say Vegeta, the planet began to break up and exploded, killing everyone on the planet. Frieza continued to watch before his laughter increased.

"Oh my, this is stupendous. What a great show, Unbelievable. Look at that!" He laughed to himself as Zarbon and Dodoria looked on from the ship.

"Bardock" The voice that haunted Bardock all through out his attempt to save Planet Vegeta spoke up, "It doesn't have to end this way. You, unlike us, have to survive. You can make a difference. You get a second chance. Just don't make the same mistakes we did!" Bardock opened his eyes noticing it was pitch black.

"Who's there, who said that?" He said worriedly before a figure began to take shape in front of him. "You!" He growled as the Kanassian who had given him the power to see the future stood in front of him.

"Bardock, you have a chance to save the universe and repent everything you've ever done. You have a chance of redemption."

"But... But I don't deserve it," Bardock whispered before hanging his head in shame, "Now I'll never see Kakarot or Raditz." The Kanassian punched Bardock in the face, surprising the Saiyan and knocking him to the floor.

"Don't think like that, you have a chance to end the Cold Empire. Your youngest son will kill Frieza but that leaves the rest of the family. No one else can Bardock. You have to, the entire Universe is at stake." Bardock sighs before nodding, causing the Kanassian to smile. "Take my hand and we'll get right to it." Bardock looked up and took his hand before everything turned white.

- oxo-

Bardock gasped as he regained consciousness. He tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't and for some reason he was wet. 'That's strange, where am I? That was the weirdest dream ever.' He heard a constant beeping and tried to make sense of where he was. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to be stronger than King Vegeta."

"No kidding," Another voice replied, "He's half dead." Bardock began to ponder in thought.

'This is getting weird, I've heard this somewhere before. What's going on? And why can't I move?' Suddenly a voice sounded out that made Bardock gasp.

"How is he Planthorr?" Tora asked as he looked upon his best friend healing.

* * *

So there we go, tell me what you think guys, next chapter will be up within the week and I will continue to plan Dragonball Divergence: Bardock Father Of Goku for you guys

Review me ;)

Tomaka167


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, back again already :D

I've had a couple of emails and requests from people wondering on how long it will be until Bardock goes to Earth. Now that is a surprise that only I, and a couple of others, know :)

Chapter 3 may well be a couple of days, even weeks, as I'm still designing characters and the plot for the story as we speak. By the time you read this, I probably will have the majority of that done anyway :)

Anyway, on we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bardock's Escape

Bardock thought about everything that was happening as he tried to understand where he was before he heard Tora speak. Although it hadn't been that long, since seeing him die in his arms, Bardock was beginning to wonder whether that was a dream or not. He remembered this from his vision.

"We should be okay on Meat," Tora then turned around and looked at his friend, "Goodbye old friend." Before leaving with the team towards the pod bay. Bardock suddenly realised what was happening.

'Dodoria, Frieza, Planet Vegeta. It wasn't a dream! I must escape this." Bardock's power began to rise catching the attention of Malaka.

"Planthorr, get me a gauge of Bardock's power level, quickly!" Planthorr quickly got to work and typed in some numbers on a computer.

"Thats strange." Suddenly Planthorr's eyes widened, "His power levels just jumped from ten thousand to fifteen thousand, and rising." Malaka looked at him dumbfounded, suddenly the glass began to crack. "Get out of there!" Malaka jumped out of the way just as the entire healing pod exploded. There stood Bardock with an angry look on his face despite being completely naked.

"Have my team left yet?" Malaka and Planthorr just stared at the Saiyan in shock, Bardock then picked Malaka up by his armour, "Have they left yet?" He repeated, more anger in his voice.

"Yes, they left about an hour ago. But I insist you stay here this time. You're not well yet."

"I'm fine, in fact I've never felt better." Bardock smirked before noticing his lack of clothes. "Now where is my armour?" Malaka directed Bardock to his armour and waited whilst he put it on.

"You realise you're the most powerful saiyan alive now, right?" Bardock looked over at Malaka after he said that, "The machine read in at sixteen thousand before you blew it up. And I have a feeling you've gotten stronger than that, haven't you?" Malaka then sighed before continuing, "What happened on Kanassa, Bardock?" Bardock looked at him before grabbing his scouter.

"I don't have time for this, just know that everyone here is in danger and that you should get as many people out as possible." Malaka went to ask a question before Bardock silenced him, "No questions, just do it. Something happened that made me see our ends and it's true so far, I'm just trying to stop it." Malaka nodded before Bardock began to run. "Oh, and keep this covert, Frieza's the one who will attack." Malaka's eyes widened before he nodded and ran back to Planthorr to begin an evacuation.

-oxo-

Although his team had already left, Bardock worked on getting his scouter up and connected to them. He had sprinted into the pod bay and stolen a pod before any of Frieza's men could say a word. He then got the scouter connected and established a connection to his team. "Hey Tora, Seripa? Anyone out there?" Suddenly a voice kicked into life.

"Bardock? I thought you were staying home for this one?"

"Not at all. I need you to listen to me, and this is going to sound incredibly crazy." Tora just laughed before he replied.

"Bardock, everything you say and do is crazy. Whatever you say, we'll do it."

"I need you to hold out on planet Meat, wait for me to get there. The place is an ambush."

"An ambush?" Borgos asked.

"Yes, Frieza has sent Dodoria and his men there to kill all of us."

"How do you know that?" Tora asked.

"This is where it sounds insane, I've seen it." The others were silent for a minute. "You remember when that Kanassian hit me? Well something he did allowed me to see the future. And I saw our deaths, like they did. I didn't believe at first but I know what happens now. I've already changed it. I have someone who is evacuating the Saiyans as it is. All of you die on Meat, because I was too late to save you but not this time. This time I'll be there and make a difference.

"Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds Bardock?" Tora spoke up.

"Yeah," Seripa continued, "It's impossible to believe this."

"And if anyone else had told me this, I'd blast them to the next dimension." Borgos finished before there was a pause.

"But," Shugesh started, "You haven't once lead us wrong and if you say this is happening then it is happening." Bardock smiled in his pod.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. Now I won't get there until you've cleared out the planet, so you may have to hold them off for ten minutes or so. I might get there before you finish, but just take a bit more time to kill enemies, that way I'll be on time."

"Got it Bardock, over and out." Tora replied before turning off his communications, as did the others.

-oxo-

The next few hours passed quickly for Bardock as he arrived on planet Meat. "Looks like this is where it changes." Bardock smiled before checking his scouter. "Looks like the guys are near by, and Dodoria and his men haven't caught up yet. Guess I'll deal with them when they get here. Bardock then took off into the sky to catch up to his team, not noticing that Dodoria and his men were following.

With Bardock's team, they were all just finishing off the last few members of the Meatian race. They had found this assignment easy and were just waiting for the ambush. Tora looked up when his scouter went off before his eyes widened in fear. The others noticed this before questioning him.

"Tora?" Seripa asked, "What's going on."

"C-check your scouter..." Tora stuttered. The others were confused, Tora never showed fear in any situation. They then checked their scouter's before they looked on fearfully. It showed a reading of twenty one thousand heading their way at an alarming rate. As it landed they looked towards it in fear before the being spoke up.

"Hey guys," Bardock smirked before noticing all of his crew looking at him in fear, "What's going on?"

"Y-your power... it's twenty one thousand!" Tora replied. Bardock's eyes widened as he tried to take in the information.

"Twenty one hundred? Stop joking with me guys, that would make me more powerful than the king." He laughed before noticing that they weren't laughing with him. "You're not kidding, are you?" They shook their heads before they all heard laughter. As they looked up they saw four figures floating in the sky. One had orange skin and huge horns on his head. He had black armour with a brown stomach and shoulder guard. He was the leader and the one laughing. The one on his right wore black and light blue armour and had green skin. On his left was a being with green skin and a red cap like head who wore black and purple armour whilst the last fighter had an elongated head with blue skin and yellow dots on his head. His armour was black and white and he was the only fighter of the group who wore gloves. Bardock growled as he looked at them.

'It's them, the people from my vision, I won't let them kill my crew this time!' He screamed in his mind. Meanwhile, the orange horned leader introduced himself.

"My name is Geran, and under Frieza's orders, we have been ordered to terminate you." He then looked at his crew who flew straight towards the others whilst the Saiyan's flew up to meet them. Bardock was just stood in the same place, almost petrified by his vision coming true. Tora met the blue skinned fighter and as both of them traded blows, Bardock watched on in anger. He knew he had to jump in or they'd die but he wasn't sure what was going on. Even though he had told people he could see the future, he couldn't believe it was happening this way. As he watched on, Tora received a nasty kick to the face that sent him straight to the ground. Tora turned to his friend as he struggled to get up.

"Bardock, what are you doing? We need your help!" With that the blue fighter crashed into him, causing him even more pain. Meanwhile it looked like Shugesh was going to be killed first as a missed punch on the leader had left him with a huge opening, an opening that Geran looked set to take.

"Goodbye Saiyan!" Shugesh looked petrified before Bardock screamed in anger and flew towards the leader and punching him in the face, saving his comrades life.

"Thanks Bardock." Bardock didn't look at him, but just stared at the other fighters who were all over his team mates.

"Don't think about it," Bardock spoke fiercely, "Just relax now, I'll take it from here." Just then he focused on the blue skinned fighter who was attacking his best friend. As the blue creature fired wave after wave of energy down on Tora, causing the Saiyan much more pain. The fighter never saw Bardock coming as Bardock launched himself forward and hit him on the top of the head with a hammer strike, destroying the fighters skull and killing him outright. The other fighters stopped beating on the Saiyans as they noticed the team mate die. Geran had managed to recover from the punch and had flown up into the air. He growled before firing a wave of energy, the other two firing as well at Bardock who quickly phased out of the way.

"Ahh, what the?" Geran looked around, "Where the heck did he go?" The green fighter wearing black and blue armour looked around for him as well.

"He can't hide forever." Just then Bardock phased in behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold. Geran looked around and called out for his opponent.

"Bardock!" Suddenly his scouter went off. "What? There you are!" He fired a wave of energy and the source of the power as a figure showed itself through the smoke. "Die you fool!" After firing the attack, Geran began to laugh before he looked on in shock as his team mate began to fall to the ground lifeless. Instead of hitting Bardock, he had hit him. "Oh no, what have I done?" He asked himself as the body crashed into the ground. The Saiyans were watching on in a mix of fear and admiration for their leader as Bardock toyed with the opponents who only minutes ago had been close to killing them. Tora had struggled onto his hands and knees and was watching with interest.

"Go get them Bardock." He said quietly before he tried to regain his energy. Geran meanwhile was looking on at Bardock as he began to smirk at Dodoria's henchmen.

"Ingenious move, he's no slouch. Better watch out." Geran's partner spoke up causing a growl from his leader.

"Me watch out? He's just a low level. We're the elites, now lets go!" Just then both fighters launched themselves towards Bardock, who also launched himself forward. Just as Bardock was about to land a punch on Geran again, a foot inplanted itself into Geran's back, sending him flying. Bardock smiled as he saw who was attached to the end of the foot.

"Tora, looks like you still got some fight left in you." Tora looked severely injured with blood covering half his body but he smiled at his friend.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." As Geran's partner looked over, he received a punch to the face from a very angry Seripa before she flew and landed a kick sending him to the ground. Seripa landed and began to charge a wave of energy as her enemy stood up.

"What makes you think you can beat me." He asked, a smirk on his face, "You're all going to die here."

"That's where you're wrong weakling," Just then Shugesh and Borgos landed beside her with attacks charged up, causing the creature to whimper slightly "I think it's you who is going to die here." Just then all three of them launched their attacks and scored a direct hit, causing their enemy to scream in agony before his cries died with the wind. As Geran got back up, he looked to see his team mate die and looked scared for the first time all day. Bardock then phased in front of him, causing him to fall back onto his back.

"P-please Bardock, we didn't have a choice. You know how it is. Frieza would have killed us if we didn't. Please just let me go?" Bardock thought for a moment before he held his hand out, causing Geran to smile and hold out his hand. Instead of grasping his hand, Geran fired a wave of energy at Bardock, causing a load of smoke to rise up. "I can't believe he fell for that." He laughed to himself before the smoke began to dissipate and Bardock emerged unharmed. Geran's eyes widened before he began to crawl backwards as fast as he could with Bardock walking towards him.

"Do you really think I'm going to show you mercy? You would have slaughtered my team if I wasn't here and you expect me to just let you go? Not a chance." Bardock began to gather his energy into a ball in his hand. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't have spared a single one of my team so why should I spare you?" Geran looked up in horror as Bardock aimed his attack towards Geran's face. "Sayonara." He then released the attack, causing Geran to scream in agony before he passed on into a new dimension. Bardock sighed in relief before turning back to his team mates who began to laugh in joy.

"So they were supposed to kill us were they?" Tora laughed before he started to cough, "Didn't seem that tough. We'd better get back home."

"We can't go home," Bardock said, causing everyone to look at him, "Frieza is going to kill all of the Saiyans." A sound of clapping resonated from behind them, catching everyone's attention. There stood Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchman.

"How did you find out Bardock? No one could have told you."

"It's just one of the mysteries about me that you will ponder on until you die, which won't be that long." Bardock growled. His team mates looked scared but noticed how determined their leader was and stood up and got into a stance, causing Dodoria to start to laugh.

"Haha, you really think that you can defeat me? I could crush all five of you." On hearing this, Bardock smirked.

"Maybe you could have before but you haven't realised how strong we are." Bardock then turned to his crew, "Stay out of this one, this is my fight." The team looked at Bardock like he was crazy before Tora spoke up.

"You may have handled those last ones by yourself, but you need our help with this fight. No matter what you say, we're in this together." The others nodded before Bardock smiled at his team.

"Loyal till the end I guess. Good luck guys." Bardock then rushed forward, fist pulled back with his team following in his stead. Dodoria hadn't quite expected the pace of Bardock's attack and was hit square in the jaw, sending him flying back. Seripa and Tora quickly flew past Bardock and were joined by Shugesh and Borgos as they began to attack Dodoria all as one unit. Dodoria recovered pretty quickly and began to block their attacks, causing Bardock to frown and fly through all of them, landing a huge punch to Dodoria's face again, knocking him back, Bardock's team once again following him. Dodoria stopped and then flew forward, ignoring all of them and landing a kick to Bardock's chest before a hefty punch to the left side of his face. As Bardock went to fly away, Dodoria caught a hold of his foot and threw him to the ground and fired a wave of energy at him. Bardock looked up in horror as there was no way he could defend against it. As it hit him, he went skidding across the ground, completely unconscious.

"Bardock!" Seripa cried out as Dodoria turned and looked at them, a smirk on his face.

"Well it's been an honour serving with you guys." Shugesh spoke up before Dodoria flew towards him and punched him in the face, sending him flying. A quick wave of energy finished him off as Dodoria killed the first of Bardock's team. Borgos and Seripa flew forward and began to attack. As they both sent in a punch, Dodoria grabbed both of them by the necks and brought them forward, crashing their heads together. As they remained briefly stunned, Dodoria punched Seripa in the face and kicked Borgos in the chest before both recovered and went back on the attack. A quick punch sent Seripa flying before Borgos attempted to punch Dodoria in the face. Frieza's henchman easily dodged it before landing an elbow strike into his stomach before a quick fire volley of punches to Borgos' face. A hammer strike sent him down to the ground before Dodoria followed him. As Borgos slowly got back up, he sent a kick towards Dodoria who caught his leg easily before using his full power to punch him in the most sensitive area. The ground below him cracking at the force of the impact. As Borgos screamed out in pain, Dodoria kicked him, sending him flying into a rock formation. As Borgos went to crawl out a wave of energy came at him, ending the Saiyan's life once and for all. Tora looked on in pain at what had just happened to his friend before looking over at Seripa who was just struggling to her feet.

"Come on Tora, lets get him!" With that she jumped back onto her feet and flew forward. Tora looked up before joining her as both fighters went to punch Dodoria who easily saw them coming before dodging and punching Seripa, causing her to crash into Tora. As both flew backwards, Dodoria chased after Seripa before punching in the stomach, causing her to die instantly. Tora landed on his knees before looking over at his former comrades and his leader.

"I'm sorry Bardock, you were right." With that he charged at Dodoria just to be knocked back and Dodoria to fly up into the air and power up an attack.

"Guess I'll be seeing you later haha." He chuckled before launching it, ending his life instantly. The only thing remaining was his arm band.

-oxo-

Bardock awoke much later, still covered in dust. He started to get up but realised that every part of him hurt so badly. As the fogginess began to dissipate from his mind, he remembered where he was and jumped up, ready to fight once more. As he looked around all he noticed a small piece of bloody fabric on top of some rocks. As he grabbed it he realised it was Tora's arm band. "Nothing I did changed anything. All of you still died." He then looked towards the sky, "If I go back I'll die. As much as I hate to do this, I'll find a way to save you all. No matter what. I'm sorry." With that Bardock took off towards his ship, his destination unknown...

* * *

So there we have it.

Even though Bardock tried his hardest to change what happened to his team, he failed. Where is he headed now? And how bad are his actual injuries from that battle?

I can tell you now that the reason I haven't done anymore of Dragonball Divergence is purely because this prequel is going to have a heavy impact on the normal story and so I hope you'll like it.

Expect a lot of OC's coming soon.

R/R guys

Tomaka167

Peace out. V


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I know I said it would be a few weeks until the next chapter but guess what!

I lied.

It took less time for me to complete the plan than I thought and I've spent all day so far writing this for you. I have a full plan now for what happens and it's gonna be good :)

Sorry it's not quite as long as previous chapters but this is kind of filler right now, the first saga is coming up :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chapter 3

Attack Of The Meatheads!

Bardock continued his struggling flight back to his ship. As he flew, a few tears ran down his face. Once again, he had failed to protect his team and his race once again.

"I couldn't do it. Seripa, Tora, Surgesh, Borgos... And you, Maize, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry." Bardock then realized just how much damage he had taken from Dodoria's attack as he fell out of the sky and flew into a row of houses that were below him, destroying the houses and cutting Bardock up even more. He struggled to stand and left the ruins, putting his arm up on a wall that had survived.

"I can't take much more, I guess the first stop will be a healing planet." Bardock chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall, causing him to stumble the first few steps and began a slow walk towards his pod. Bardock's scouter, although cracked, bleeped into life as Bardock jumped up, just avoiding a ki blast from above him. Bardock turned in anger and painfully got into a stance as two Meatian's landed in front of him. Both were taller than Bardock, but the one who was tallest stood a good head height over his team mate, and three heads above Bardock. He had muscles, which showed he was a fighter, but his looked built for strength, not speed. The other wore a crown and was shorter. He looked smaller in size than the other but Bardock knew never to underestimate someone due to their size. The smaller Meatian spoke up first.

"You," He said as he pointed a long finger at Bardock, "Have destroyed our race. We saw everything that happened and you will not leave this place alive!" He began to laugh manically, "Befe here will be more than enough to beat you." He smirked as the larger Meatian walked forward. Bardock sighed as he looked up at the Meatian and got into a stance as he smirked.

"Hey cupcake, you ready for this?" The Meatian looked confused for a moment before Bardock launched himself at the Meatian, shocking both survivors, who had thought that it would be easy pickings. Bardock threw a fist forward and hit him in the face, knocking the Meatian back before flying after him and kicking him in the stomach. Bardock hovered and waited for the Meatian to get back up. The rubble that had landed on the Meatian exploded outwards and landed on the ground, the Meatian was furious.

"I am the Meatian general! I will not let a cold blooded murderer like you leave here! I will protect my prince and take you down!" On hearing this, Bardock turned and looked at the other Meatian just in time to see a fist bury itself in his face. The prince had also joined in the fight. Bardock got back onto his feet, shakily, but smirked at the pair.

Both Meatian's flew back at Bardock and began a joint attack, one that Bardock barely managed to defend against in his damaged state. Befe kicked Bardock in the stomach and punched him away before the Meatian prince launched a wave of energy at Bardock, which Bardock pushed away easily.

"I may be injured, but you can't take it easy on me." Bardock chuckled, the two Meatian's growling before both once again flew at Bardock, ready to kill him once and for all. Bardock was happy to meet them as he launched back at the pair and landed a devastating punch on both of them. The Meatian Prince recovered first and knocked Bardock to the ground, before noticing the tail.

"General Befe, the tail, that's it's weakness!" Bardock looked surprised before going on the defensive as both fighters flew and heavily assaulted his defences. Bardock knew he was far stronger than his two opponents, but his injuries were making it hard for him to fight. As Bardock went to punch the Prince, Befe finally found an opening and grabbed Bardock's tail, causing him to hollow in pain and sink down to one knee.

"Looks like we've got him now, my lord." Befe smiled as Bardock attempted to get back to his feet before gripping the tail harder and causing Bardock to scream out in pain and sink to the floor. The prince landed a heavy punch to Bardock's face before laughing.

"You creatures are so pathetic," The Prince started, "So ugly and powerless to defend yourself. You killed our race and now you will understand what the others went through as you killed them." Bardock began to smirk.

"Well I didn't kill on-" A swift punch to the face stopped his sentence as the prince growled in anger.

"Silence! Only speak when I allow it!" The Prince walked around the Saiyan before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to vomit up some blood. "I watched as the ones who killed my race were slaughtered by that pink creature, I couldn't help but to laugh," Bardock's eyes began to flash dangerously at the princes words, "Now prepare yourself worm, you will die here at the hands of me, Prince Ocban!" The Meatian threw his hand forward towards the Saiyans face, ready to end his life before a hand popped up and caught it. Bardock looked up at the prince furiously. Befe squeezed his tail once again which caused Bardock to lose his bought of anger and fall to his knees once more. "So it looks like you have a little fight left in you yet." Bardock then began to laugh sinisterly, catching Ocban's attention. "What, what are you laughing at?"

"You know, you shouldn't have come to find me." Bardock chuckled, "I didn't want to kill you, in fact I was going to let you go." Bardock looked back up at Ocban before getting to his feet. Befe tried to grip his tail once more, the hardest he had done so far, but the only sign of pain Bardock gave was a minor wince of pain. "You should have left, gone elsewhere to rebuild, to restart." The two Meatian's looked at Bardock in shock, "Fools! Did you really think I hadn't noticed you both when I landed?" Bardock's power began to rise as his voice grew angry. "Stupid, simple minded fools! I was going to give you a second chance! But now, that's changed." Befe stepped back in fear, yet still gripping Bardock's tail, whilst Ocban stood his ground.

"And what kind of position are you in to make a threat? There's two of us and one of you." Bardock just burst into laughter before turning and looking straight at Befe and using his tail to knock him flying. Bardock turned back and stared at Ocban before raising his right arm and firing a wave of energy straight at Befe, killing him innocently.

"Looks like you're the last of the Meatian's, hey? Now go. Get out of here while I still let you." Bardock pushed past him and began to walk off. Ocban just looked at the Saiyan like he had sprouted a second head.

"You won't leave here ALIVE!" Ocban screamed as he charged at Bardock's back to end him. Bardock turned around and easily caught his foot before throwing him into the ground.

"I'm trying to give you a chance, like my son would do. Now take it and get out of here." Bardock growled, his patience wearing extremely thin. Ocban managed to get to his knees before looking up at Bardock with complete hatred

"No! I will get revenge for my race." Ocban growled, before throwing a punch up at Bardock from his knelt position. Bardock caught it with ease and held the last of the Meatian's up by his left arm and just stared at him for a moment.

"Just let it go." Bardock growled.

"Never!" Ocban screamed in defiance before Bardock sighed and punched Ocban's left arm, severing it at the elbow. Ocban cried in agony before getting back to his feet, purple blood dripping out of the wound.

"I keep trying to let you go, but you've left me with no choice." Bardock began to gather enough energy to kill the Meatian, who's eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry, I truly am." He said as he threw his arm forward and blasted the Meatian, killing him instantly. As the light from the attack died down, Bardock turned back around and took off into the sky, heading for his ship.

-oxo-

As Bardock arrived at his ship, it opened for him and he saw the four pods that stood near by and began to plot his course. Frieza Planet #43, one of the healing planets.

"If only I could bring them back..." Bardock whispered, thinking about his team, before a vision entered his mind.

_A young woman with Blue hair, an old man with glasses, a pig that could somehow walk on two legs, a turtle and a flying cat were stood on a beach outside a house. In front of them were seven orange spheres._

'What? Why am I seeing this? Who are these people?' Bardock questioned as the vision went on.

_The old man stepped forward and cried out, "Now dragon, arise!" Before turning around and running back next to the others. The orange spheres began to glow brighter and brighter before the sky began to turn black._

'What the hell is going on? Why is the sky turning dark this quickly? Does it have something to do with those spheres?' Bardock questioned as he looked on in shock.

_As lightening began to strike down on the island, the strange group began to gather around the balls. The pig grabbed hold of the blue haired woman's shirt and began to shake. The woman turned around and started shouting at it just as the spheres exploded in a bright light. A loud roar sounded and a giant green dragon rose up out of the dragonballs._

"WHAT!" Bardock shouted as he continued to watch the scene in front of him, completely ignored by the people in front of him.

_The dragon looked down on the group and spoke in a deep voice. "Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish now." The others looked up in fear before the old man spoke up._

"_I wish that all those killed by Piccolo would be brought back to life." The dragon stayed silent for a moment before speaking out._

"_So be it, your wish is granted."_

The vision ended right there and Bardock was sweating heavily. "Wish? Back to life?" Bardock pondered before a genuine smile hit his face, one that would make his son proud, "They still have a chance!" Bardock smiled before pain crept up on him once more. "But first, I need to heal." He then plotted his course for Frieza Planet #43 and then onto his new mission.

Destination, Earth.

* * *

So Bardock has a vision of the Dragon Balls and realizes it's not too late for his team. After wiping out the Meatian's, Bardock is leaving for Frieza Planet #43, a healing planet not far away. Will Bardock be able to heal? Or will he walk right into a nasty trap.

Find out what happens next time on Dragonball Diveregence: Bardock - Father Of Goku

Thanks for reading guys, and keep reviewing, The Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more :)

Till next time,

Tomaka167


	4. Chapter 4

Aaoo!

Surprise chapter everyone. This one will be a two parter, and the other half is currently being written as we speak. Anyway, hope you enjoy it guys :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I do however own Gooseberry :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Frieza Planet #43

After a two day journey, Bardock's pod landed on the healing planet. In the sensor tower, they were at a panic. One soldier looked at the radar as the pod drew closer.

"Who's pod is that? We weren't expecting any landings today. Gooseberry?" A young green humanoid walked forward.

"Yes sir?"

"Go and investigate, take a team with you." Gooseberry gulped but acknowledged and headed towards the docking bay with ten others, all armed with blasters. As the pod opened, they noticed Bardock climbing out and stumbled over, Gooseberry being the first to catch him.

"Sir, I've identified the bogey. It's friendly. He looks heavily injured though, I'm going to take him to the medical bay."

"Understood." The Captain replied over his scouter. Gooseberry carried the now unconscious Bardock over to the medical wing, escorted by two of the other soldiers and put him into a healing tank. "I could be killed for this, not telling them that you're still alive. But I can't let them wipe out your species, as they did mine." Gooseberry sighed before he pushed a couple of buttons and the healing tank filled up with liquid. "See you soon... Saiyan." Gooseberry then turned and began to walk out of the room.

Unknown to him, his Captain had heard everything. He turned on his scouter and called up head command.

"This is Captain Safu, Station #43 reporting, sir."

"What is it?" The voice replied, not really bothered.

"It appears we have a Saiyan on board, one who evaded the destruction of Vegetasei. Is there a team to deal with this one?"

"Yes, a team will be sent out within the hour to deal with it. They should arrive there at twenty five hundred hours."

"Understood sir, Safu out." Captain Safu hung up and began to chuckle. "That Saiyan scum may be in pain now, but he hasn't seen anything yet."

-oxo-

Bardock began to stir from his long slumber as he felt his bones injuries had healed, but kept his power suppressed and made sure to keep his eyes shut as he realized that this was now an enemy station and that he would have to play this cool. He would need supplies and equipment, as his had been destroyed, and that his pod could be tracked. Bardock suddenly stopped and listened as a confrontation took place in front of him.

"What do you mean a traitor?" Gooseberry cried out in horror at his captains accusations, "I have served Frieza for four months now, and I won't turn on him." The man in front of him chuckled but still remained firm.

"We overheard you on the scouter. I guess you should be lucky it's me that heard you and not Frieza." Gooseberry's eyes widened slightly. "Did you really think you could keep this Saiyan scum hidden from me?" Captain Safu pointed to two guards then pointed to Gooseberry, "Take him to the interrogation room." Bardock opened his eyes and blasted the healing tank apart, gaining a look of fear from the guards. He took a step out and smirked, before disappearing and taking out the guards either side of Gooseberry. The young soldier looked up at him in fear before Bardock growled.

"Scouter, now." Gooseberry quickly complied and gave the half naked man his scouter. Bardock put it on quickly and smirked, his damaged body suit covered in holes and dried blood, but the Saiyan looked as healthy as ever. He flew forward and threw one of the guards into the other healing pods, watching them all explode in a flurry of flames. Gooseberry and Captain Safu watched on in horror as Bardock quickly killed the guards and turned his attention on them. Captain Safu turned and ran but Gooseberry stood his ground. Bardock walked up to him and Gooseberry fell backwards, tripping over a dead guard. Bardock leaned over him and stuck out his hand and Gooseberry closed his eyes, waiting for the Saiyan to blast him.

A blast, that never came.

After a few moments of waiting, Gooseberry opened one of his eyes and looked at the Saiyan who had his hand out with a smile on his face. Gooseberry chuckled at his own foolishness before taking his hand.

"I thought you'd never take my hand," Bardock teased, "Though I'd have to leave you for dead." Gooseberry's eyes widened by he smiled back.

"I can't help it if you're killing guards, how was I supposed to know that you'd help me up?"

"I guess you didn't," Bardock chuckled, "What's your name boy?"

"Gooseberry, Private Alan Gooseberry, sir." Gooseberry saluted, "What is yours?"

"The names Bardock son. Now I need your assistance." Bardock spoke sternly.

"What do you need sir? I'm here to help." Bardock smiled at the kids enthusiasm.

"What I need you to do is tell me if there is a large ship around here. I need a ship, with a whole load of supplies to go to another planet. I need scouters, armour, blasters. Everything! Think you can help me?" Gooseberry looked at Bardock plainly for a moment before nodding with a smile on his face.

"Of course I can." Bardock nodded before asking another question.

"Son, how good are you at fighting? This scouter is reading your power at eighty. Surely you're stronger than that?"

"I am indeed sir," Bardock smiled before Gooseberry replied again, "My maximum power was two hundred last time I checked." Bardock face vaulted before getting back up and addressing the kid in front of him.

"Okay, well you'd better stick with me. Last time I was checked, I was over one hundred times stronger than that." Gooseberry's eyes widened in fear.

"O-one hund-dred times?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Yes, so you'd do well not to piss me off. Now, let's get to the armoury." Gooseberry nodded before the pair ran down the corridors, Gooseberry leading and showed Bardock to the Armoury, Bardock killing guard after guard along the way. As the pair went through, Bardock saw a fighter he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." The fighter spoke up with an almost British style voice, "Bardock, it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it."

"Slete!" Bardock growled, before a smirk found it's way to his face, "I would have thought that you would have come with your little Metalask force, have they finally kicked you out for being too weak?"

The Metalask force were Frieza's little Private Army, as the Ginyu Force was to King Cold, and the Armoured Squadron was to Cooler. Slete was one of the weaker warriors of the group, but had been part of the reason why Bardock had gained so much power so quickly. Slete was a green creature with four arms, an advantage that he had always had over Bardock along with power level.

"Let's end this here Saiyan scum!" Slete cried out as he launched himself towards Bardock and aimed a punch at him.

"Gooseberry," Bardock called out to the kid near him, "Grab all the equipment you can and take it to the ship. Most of the fighters on board should be dead now." Gooseberry agreed just as Bardock punched him into the roof, out into the sunlight above. "Go now!" Bardock cried out before chasing after him.

"Yes sir." Gooseberry nodded before getting into a movement truck nearby. "You can do it sir."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I hate doing short ones for you guys, but the next chapter will feature the fight between Slete and Bardock whilst Gooseberry grabs as much equipment as possible... Who will win the fight?

And what happened to Captain Safu?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

Please R/R guys :)

Tomaka167


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've had a few things going on, and just been lazy _

But here it is, the second part to the Frieza Planet 43 Section and the beginning of the **Dragon Ball Saga**.

Anyway, on we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Grand Tour Sucked!

* * *

Chapter 5

Destination... Earth.

Bardock and Slete floated above the station below them, both looking angrily at one another as a gust of wind cut the silence. Slete was still in full armour whilst Bardock had a partial body suit on, still having not changed since Meat. Bardock was the first to speak as he clenched his fists in anger.

"It ends here Slete, you're nothing on me any more." Slete started to laugh.

"And what makes you so sure about that? I'm stronger than you. My power level is over twenty two thousand. Last time I checked, you were a meagre seven thousand. Do the math Bardock, if your puny Saiyan brain can handle it." Bardock growled before launching himself at Slete and landed a devastating punch to his face, before following up with another six punches in quick succession. Bardock went to punch him once more but Slete threw his fist forward. Bardock smirked as the punch hit him and he vanished before landing a kick to Slete's back, sending him crashing into the station below. Bardock landed in front of him as Slete looked up in surprise. "What was that?"

"It was something I learnt from someone very close. They called it an after image. Now let me show you what else he taught me." Bardock smirked as Slete launched himself forward and went to punch him. A quick change of direction by Bardock saw him head underneath and land a devastating elbow strike to the chest before punching him in the face, knocking him upright. Bardock quickly went back on the offensive with a barrage of punches and kicks to Slete's stomach before one last punch caused Slete's armour to buckle before he fell to his knees. Slete's eyes widened as he looked up at Bardock.

"Where did you get this power?" Bardock just smirked at him, letting the fighter recover.

"I trained, what more do you expect. I'm a Saiyan, the most superior race in the universe and you Slete, you're nothing." Slete growled and launched an attack into Bardock's face. Slete began to laugh as his scouter showed nothing.

"Pathetic creature, thinking you stood a chance." Slete's laughter continued as the dust thrown up from his attack began to settle down again. A quick blast from the dust hit Slete's Scouter, destroying completely. "What?" Sure enough, as the dust disappeared, Bardock stood there with his hand outstretched, a couple of cuts and bruises for injuries but nothing life threatening. "But how?" Slete cried.

"You didn't put your all in." With that Bardock grabbed a hold of his wrist, causing Slete to cry out in pain, "Let me show you how it's done!" Bardock then threw him up into the air before chasing him down and punching him in the face, sending him flying. As Bardock chased him down and went to hit him again, Slete looked at him and smirked before disappearing, and elbowing Bardock in the back, knocking him to the ground. Slete landed not far away as the dust cloud covered the area.

"Show me how it's done? You primitive monkeys are all the same." Slete laughed before Bardock appeared out of the dust cloud and punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the side of the head.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Bardock's voice dripped with venom, "You die today," Bardock began to gather energy in his right hand, "In fact you die now." Bardock began to smirk, "Don't expect to escape this one, this is my best attack." Bardock began to laugh whilst Slete looked on, slightly fearful, "Prepare for a long trip in the next dimension, because I'm about to blow you away!" Bardock then threw his hand forward, but pulled it back to gather more energy, Slete's eyes narrowed before he launched himself at Bardock and kicked him in the face, causing him to drop his attack. Slete then began a flurry of attacks on Bardock and ended it with a kick to the groin before an uppercut sent him crashing to the floor.

"This is over!" Slete cried before launching blast after blast at where Bardock had landed, each one more powerful than before.

-oxo-

Gooseberry pushed the button to open the door to the armoury for felt like the thousandth time. The young soldier was dripping with sweat and collapsed to the floor for a moment to catch his breath.

"Just one more box to go. You can do this Alan, come on." Gooseberry panted to himself, "Bardock's relying on you." With that he found some energy and picked up the last box, "See, this isn't so hard." Gooseberry struggled with the box as he walked down the corridors of the space station for one last time. Bodies lay everywhere from when Bardock had followed him there. He knew he was lucky to be alive, but by now the bodies didn't effect him as much, he had walked past them enough times.

Gooseberry smiled to himself as he saw the door for the hangar approaching. He was there. All he had to do was put the box on the ship and they could leave.

"Stop right there."

Maybe not.

Gooseberry stopped in his tracks and turned around. Stood in front of him was his former leader, Captain Safu. He was angry, and had a blaster aimed straight at Gooseberry's head. The young soldier gulped in fear.

"You!" Captain Safu growled, "You are a traitor to the Planet Trade Organization and to Lord Frieza. You are charged with high treason, the penalty of which," Captain Safu smirked, "Is death." He pulled the trigger, but unfortunately for Captain Safu the safety was left on. Gooseberry sweat dropped as his former Captain panicked and tried to find out how to turn the safety off. Captain Safu finally managed to find the safety switch after a couple of minutes and looked back up to see nothing there. Gooseberry had used the time to pick up the box and run back to the ship. Captain Safu jumped in fear, before chasing after him, "Get back here, I'm going to kill you! Don't run off, it's making me look bad, Gaaaah!" He cried as he fell over and fired a blast, nearly hitting himself in the face. Gooseberry turned around and laughed at the scene, causing Captain Safu to growl in anger.

"I thought you were trying to kill me," Gooseberry taunted, "It looks like you'd do a better job killing yourself!" Captain Safu growled before calming himself down and taking the blaster off, causing Gooseberry to look at him in confusion.

"Oh, confused are we? Having a laugh are we?" Captain Safu's voice began to raise in tone, putting Gooseberry on guard, "I can use ki myself!" Before Gooseberry could register what he had said, his former Captain launched himself at him and elbowed him in the stomach, causing the young soldier to bend over in pain. "I think I should tell you something right here, right now," Gooseberry was still gasping for air as Captain Safu removed his elbow, forcing the boy to his knees, "I led the attack on your home planet," Gooseberry's eyes widened a bit, but he was still crippled by pain, "Arcadia is gone because of me. Your mother, your father." Gooseberry's pain began to subside a bit, "Your whore of a sister, Kelly wasn't it?" Gooseberry's eyes snapped fully open at the mention of his sister, "I had a lot of fun with her, in fact I almost regret killing her." Captain Safu began to laugh, before looking on in shock as Gooseberry got up.

"My family... my race..." Gooseberry growled, "Because of you, everything I love is GONE!" He cried out, powering up to his maximum, Captain Safu looked on in slight horror, "I'll kill you, you bastard!" Gooseberry launched himself at Captain Safu, faster than he had ever been ready to fight his former captain.

_CRACK!_

That was the sound that Gooseberry's face made as Captain Safu stuck out his fist, taking out Gooseberry in one attack. Although Gooseberry had attacked him all out, he was still too slow for Captain Safu. As he looked down at the broken man in front of him, he sighed.

"I need a new career." He then turned and walked out the room.

-oxo-

Slete continued his barrage of energy waves on Bardock, causing more and more damage and blowing dust up into the air. Slete growled as he pulled his arms back and prepared and even larger attack, this one using up all of his power. "It's over!" He cried as he fired a huge energy wave, causing an enormous explosion. Slete continued to float there for a minute, panting heavily as he tried to regain some energy. Slete smiled to himself as he looked at the dust cloud before a sudden movement caught him off guard. Bardock emerged out of the dust cloud completely unscathed

"Fool," Bardock cried as he looked at the soldier with pure hatred before slapping him with the back of his left hand, knocking him out and causing him to fly across the floor, completely crippled after he'd used up all of his energy, "I say when it's over!" With that he powered up a blast in his right hand and threw it at him, ending his pitiful life in an instant. Bardock chuckled to himself before his scouter showed one of two power levels in the building, one at one hundred and ninety eight 'That must be Gooseberry', but the other had a reading of two thousand. Bardock then launched himself towards the hanger to find out who Gooseberry was struggling against, before the scouter showed his power drop to just five.

'I've got to hurry!'

-oxo-

High above in space, three soldiers had watched the battle in shock. A male with brown skin and long black hair with horns penetrating his thick mane looked down at the readouts in shock. He had a white and blue set of armour on. He turned to the group and spoke, "How did that puny monkey beat Slete so easily? It just doesn't make any sense." A female with orange skin and long white hair looked at a monitor in front of her. She wore a skin tight black jumpsuit with a set of White armour over the top.

"Exactly, that Saiyan, Bardock, only had a power level of eight thousand before he went to Kanassa, what happened to him. Slete's power level was three times that!" A second male, with silver skin and no hair looked fearfully at the screen above. He wore a set of black armour over a blue jumpsuit.

"That Saiyan is too strong!" He panicked slightly before a deep voice resonated from behind him.

"No, that Saiyan got lucky." The three turned to look at the origin of the voice. A tall figure with red skin walked forward. He had long black hair and wore a set of gold armour, "Slete under estimated him and paid the price. I do not have room on this team for incompetent fools like him." He then turned and looked at the female, making her jump slightly, "Capr, keep us hidden. I want to see what this monkey does. Wherever he goes, we'll follow him and destroy it." He started to laugh manically.

-oxo-

Bardock had quickly reached the hanger and looked around. Gooseberry lay a crippled mess on the floor, a box laying not far away from him. Bardock pushed a button on his scouter and frowned as he looked at the soldier. The scouter beeped, a power level of three showed up, making Bardock gasp. "Stay with me kid, I'll get you to a healing tank, don't you worry about it." Bardock scooped up the unconscious Gooseberry and grabbed the box before getting onto a large ship. Bardock was surprised there was anything left but ignored it as he ran down one of the corridors to the medical bay. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." Bardock smiled as he put Gooseberry into a rejuvenation tank and pushed a couple of buttons, allowing the Arcadian to sleep.

"Good show there, Bardock wasn't it?" A voice sounded from behind the Saiyan, making Bardock growl, "I have to say, you saved him just in time. But I'm disappointed, I was hoping to wipe out at least one race today, but now I can wipe out two." Captain Safu stepped out from behind him with an energy blaster, this time having made sure the safety was off, "Any last words, monkey?" He spat the last word with venom.

"Just one," Bardock sighed, before looking at the man in front of him, fire dancing in his eyes, "DIE!" He screamed as he covered the gap in no time at all and knocked the blaster to the side before punching Safu's arm, breaking it and making the soldier scream out in agony and use his good arm to punch out the Saiyan. Bardock dodged his punch with ease and pushed his leg out into a stretched position and stamped on it, breaking that as well before grabbing the broken soldier and holding him up by his neck.

"Do it." Safu choked out, "Finish me off." Bardock smirked before punching Safu in the stomach.

"I think I'll make you suffer a little bit." Safu's eyes widened as Bardock began using him as a punching bag, punching him four times in quick succession, making the soldier spit out blood. Bardock let go of his neck, just before Safu lost consciousness and let him drop to the floor of the ship. Safu began coughing up blood and tried to get back up with his good arm but Bardock stepped on his back and prepared a blast. "See you in the next dimension." Bardock smirked as he sent a small but powerful blast into the soldiers back, killing him in an instant. Bardock looked at the charred remains of his former enemy before shaking his head in disappointment and heading to the bridge.

A two minute jog down a corridor was all it took for the Saiyan to reach his target as he entered the room. Looking around he found the navigation console in no time at all. Bardock typed in the one thing he had been thinking about since he had left Kanassa...

Earth.

"Co-ordinates set. Destination: Earth, approximate arrival time: three weeks." Bardock smiled and began to walk out of the room, still feeling exhausted from the fight with Slete as the ship took off.

Bardock failed to notice a flashing red light on the console. As the door shut closed, the console spoke out with no audience. "Warning, multiple hostiles in pursuit." It repeated the message three times before stopping.

Bardock was on his way to Earth at last.

But would his new life cause the potential destruction of the planet his son would come to love?

* * *

And there it is guys. Let me know what you thought to the chapter. Sorry the fight scene wasn't that brilliant, but I'll see what I can do in the future.

Anyway, R/R guys, the more reviews this gets, the better it will be :)

Peace and love guys,

Tomaka167


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, looks like I'm back already... And I have yet another chapter for you. I'm going to try and write a chapter over today and upload it tomorrow, but we'll have to see.

I've noticed a lot of people have been reading but not reviewing, so I'll ask you guys to leave a review. The more this gets, the better it will get ;)

Now Bardock and Gooseberry are on their way to Earth, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I do however own the Arcadian known as Gooseberry, he's mine _

* * *

Chapter 6

Home... At Last

Two months have passed since the battle on Frieza Planet #43 and Bardock and Gooseberry escaped. Our two heroes have spent the entire time in stasis, awaiting arrival on the backwater planet known as Earth. A computer burst into life, waking the pair up.

"Destination: Earth. Estimated Arrival time: five minutes. Inhabitants: Human. Resources: High. Power Levels of inhabitants: Five. Level of mission: Level One." Bardock and Gooseberry woke up groggily from their pods. Bardock was the first to step out and nearly fell over, weakened from the amount of time spent not using his muscles. He grabbed a hold of the tank as he got used to moving. The same couldn't be said for Gooseberry as he stepped out and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" He whined, causing the twenty three year old Saiyan to laugh. Gooseberry looked up in mock hurt.

"You all right there kid?" Bardock asked, a smirk on his face. Gooseberry nodded slowly as Bardock stood up straight and stretched before throwing a couple of punches into the air. "Haha," He chuckled, "Still got it." Bardock then walked over to Gooseberry and helped him to his feet.

"Can we get some other clothes?" Gooseberry asked looking at Bardock's ruined clothes and down at his broken armour, "I don't think we can do a mission looking like this." Bardock looked at the soldier with a frown.

"We're not here to take over the planet." Bardock spoke sternly, causing the Arcadian to shiver slightly, "We've got a mission to fill out, but no one gets killed or I will end your life." Gooseberry looked horrified before the Saiyan started laughing, "Relax kid, think of this as your new home." Gooseberry started to smile gleefully.

"My new home?" Gooseberry cheered in happiness. Bardock nodded, inciting a slight squeal from the fighter before Bardock started walking out of the room.

The Saiyan warrior thought long and hard as he paced down the corridor towards the bridge. 'Kakarot, I guess I'll get to hold you at last. My son' Bardock started to smile uncharacteristicly in excitement. "Kakarot." He repeated out loud before he started to jog, reaching the bridge in no time at all. A single press of the button and Bardock was hit with a sight of pure beauty. Clouds of mass quantity covered the planet with continents of green separated by vast bodies of blue. Bardock had never looked at a planet other than Vegetasei of such beauty. He smiled to himself. "Earth, a perfect planet for Kakarot to live." He was stood looking onto the planet for at least two minutes before the computer kicked into life.

"Destination Earth reached." Just then, the door opened again and Gooseberry walked through and stopped when he saw Earth. His jaw dropped as he looked at the planet.

"It's just like Arcadia." Gooseberry spoke softly, almost to himself, before a wave of sadness hit his features. Bardock felt uncomfortable with Gooseberry's sadness but put his hand on the kids shoulder, causing the last of the Arcadian's to look back in shock.

"I know how it feels, to lose everyone you know." Gooseberry turned back and looked at the planet, his eyes watering, "But you've got a second chance. You can start again." Gooseberry turned around again and showed the Saiyan a sad smile, before shaking free of Bardock's hand and walking back towards the door.

"I'm going to go prepare for landing." Bardock nodded as Gooseberry walked out the door before looking down at himself.

"Guess I'd better do the same." He chuckled slightly before walking back out the door, heading for the armoury as the ship announced it was entering Earth's atmosphere.

-oxo-

Right on the edge of the Solar System, four space pods continued to track the ship, and head for Earth. Each pod containing a sleeping warrior.

-oxo-

It was a lovely Tuesday morning on Earth, an island surrounded by large bodies of water on all sides. A single pink house stood in isolation in the centre of the small island. An old man with a beard and sunglasses was stood in thought. A turtle was sat beside the man and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" The old man turned his head but kept his eyes turned towards the horizon.

"I don't know, I can feel something coming. Something bad." The Turtle looked at the man in confusion before the man cried out in horror and started to sweat, falling to the ground. The turtle looked at his long time friend with worry set in it's eyes.

"What is it? What's happened?" The Turtle asked in confuston, "What is it Roshi?" The man just laid on the floor and shuddered in fear.

"T-that power, I've ne-never felt anything so high," Master Roshi panicked, causing Turtle's eyes to widen, "This makes King Piccolo look like nothing!" Turtle looked horrified, or at least as horrified as a Turtle could. Both of them continued to look over the horizon in horror, waiting for this being to rear it's ugly head.

-oxo-

High above the Turtle hermit, on a platform far higher than mankind could reach, an old green man stood on the edge, furrowing his brow in thought, holding onto his staff. He had noticed an unbelievable power for the last few minutes and was trying to guess what it's intentions were. A black genie looked up at his friend.

"Kami, what is it?" The genie asked him, causing the Earth's guardian to turn around and look at his ever faithful servant and sigh.

"Something or someone has appeared on Earth with an enormous power, far higher than anything I could ever have imagined to exist Mr Popo."

"Oh no." Mr Popo gasped.

"Although I'm not sure of it's intentions, I can be sure that whatever it is isn't going to be much good for the planet."

"Is there nothing we can do to defend against it if it turns out to be evil?" Mr Popo asked, although he subconsciously knew the answer.

"No, there is nothing anyone on the planet, or even I could do against this. If it is hostile then the Earth is doomed." Kami sadly replied.

"Oh no..." Mr Popo's voice trailed off, his eyes widened in fear.

-oxo-

He'd made it.

Bardock had finally reached Earth, and now he knew he was just seven Dragon Ball's away from seeing his friends, and his mate.

Bardock had originally thought about reviving the entire Saiyan Race, but had been plagued by visions during the trip. The worst was midway through the trip.

_As Bardock looked across the planet Earth, death and destruction appeared in every direction. The sky no longer held the beautiful clear blue that it once had, now a dark orange with smoke obscuring the majority of it, fires broken out everywhere._

_All across the ground, torn limbs and burnt flesh lay everywhere, the remaining parts of those who had dared to stand up for humanity. Blood was splattered everywhere and the ghastly smell of copper and burnt meat lingered everywhere._

_'What happened here? Where is Kakarot?' Bardock thought as he saw the sight. Occasional screams sounded out as a final plea to any who could stop this barbaric behaviour but were swiftly silenced. Bardock took to the air as he heard a group of screams slowly drowning out to nothing._

"_What's going on?" Bardock cried out, ignored by all. Bardock flew towards the source of the cries and stopped as he saw what was happening, recoiling in disgust._

_Down below were five humans putting up a valiant fight against another and losing horribly, but Bardock could tell that this lone fighter was not human._

_The black hair, the armour, the tail._

_No, this was a Saiyan._

_Bardock's fists balled up in fury. Although he still laughed in the face of those weaker than him, he only enjoyed killing those who deserved it or that got in his way._

"_What's happened here? Why isn't Kakarot doing anything to stop it?" Bardock growled as the Saiyan laughed as he put his hand through one of his opponents faces, taking delight as the man's head exploded in a flurry of gore. Just then a fighter wearing a orange gi arrived and stared hard at the Saiyan in front of him. As the Saiyan turned around, he smirked at the man. Bardock's eyes had widened in fear._

_The orange gi._

_The black hair._

_The determined look on his face._

_It was his son, Kakarot! Bardock couldn't believe it. The Saiyan in front of his son started to smirk at the young man in front of him._

"_Kakarot, it's been a long time. I was worried that our last battle had killed you. But it looks like I'll have to correct that mistake." Kakarot growled at the Saiyan, who's smirk only grew bigger._

"_How many times do I have to tell you? My name isn't Kakarot, it's GOKU!" With that Goku charged forward and landed a heavy punch to the Saiyans face before following up with a flurry of attacks. Bardock smiled as he saw his son in battle, but quickly frowned as the Saiyan recovered and knocked Goku back with a heavy punch, sending him flying. As Goku landed not to graciously on the ground, rolling over many times, the Saiyan started to laugh._

"_Oh my, isn't this fun," He chuckled, causing Bardock and Goku to both growl in annoyance, "It looks like you'll fall to me just like your father did. No one can defeat the great Spincha, I will destroy you, then this planet and then the entire galaxy." Goku growled before taking off his weights and smirking a little. Spincha's eyes widened a little, as his scouter beeped at him, but then started laughing. "You really think a power increase like that will do anything? You really have no idea, do you?" Goku smirked before starting to power up. Spincha watched in amusement as Goku reached his maximum and his scouter bleeped at him, before he flat out laughed. "Twelve thousand? Is that it?"_

"_I'll find a way to beat you, I have to." Goku took a step forward before Spincha smiled at him and pointed his right hand out and produced a ball of energy before winking. Goku looked confused, "What are yo...?" He trailed off as he saw the panicking humans beside him, "No!" He cried as he sped forward just as Spincha released his wave at the group. As fast as Goku was, he was nowhere near quick enough to stop the attack and watched on in horror as their pained screams faded away. Spincha started to laugh as Goku looked at the Saiyan in hatred. "You didn't have to kill them, they weren't a threat to you!" Spincha just smirked evilly._

"_Maybe not, but it was fun anyway." With that both Goku and Bardock, who had subconsciously been powering up charged at the Saiyan. Bardock reached him first and threw a kick at his face but just passed through him._

"_What the?" Bardock cried out as he looked back to see Goku punch Spincha in the face again, just causing the Saiyan's head to snap to the left. Goku's fist stayed implanted into Spincha's face for a couple of seconds before the Saiyan turned his head and grinned at Goku, causing the Saiyan to gasp._

"_No way!" He cried as Spincha grabbed a hold of his wrist and kicked him in the stomach, forcing the Saiyan to his knees. Spincha then span and kicked him in the head, knocking him into a pile of rubble._

"_It ends here Kakarot, say hello to your father in hell for me!" Spincha then threw a blast of energy straight at the downed Saiyan, causing his eyes to widen._

"_NOOOOOO!" Bardock screamed as he threw himself towards his son, looking into his eyes as he had his back to it, but the wave just passed through him and hit Goku, causing him to scream out in agony. Bardock's tears began as he watched his own son die in front of his eyes. As the wave disappeared, Bardock sat there for a moment looking at his son's corpse before turning to look at Spincha._

_There was no one there._

From that day onwards, Bardock realized, that although Frieza had manipulated the Saiyan race, they were evil before he arrived and with out him around, they would still kill for sport.

Bardock still had nightmares about that vision but paid it no heed as Gooseberry put poked him in the sides.

"Bardock?" The Arcadian asked, confusion etched onto his light green face, "Are you okay sir? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Bardock stared blankly at his companion before smirking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want?" Gooseberry almost fell over and took a step backwards as he hadn't expected a gruff reply.

"We're here, we hit Earth." Bardock nodded as both fighters walked off of the ship and both were mystified by tranquillity of the area they had landed, both for different reasons.

"It's beautiful." Gooseberry whispered, transfixed by the setting whilst Bardock couldn't believe it.

"I've seen this place before." Bardock quickly noticed a house not far away and smiled.

He definitely knew where he was now.

Bardock turned to Gooseberry and spoke to him, "Come on, let's go." With that Bardock took to the skies and headed towards the lone house, with Gooseberry not to far behind.

As the pair landed, a sound of crying sounded out. Gooseberry looked around in surprise at how beautiful this area was whilst Bardock seemed to know what he was doing and walked towards the door and knocked twice. Gooseberry looked over as Bardock knocked, confusion appearing once more.

"What ar-" Gooseberry started before Bardock's arm shot up, signalling the Arcadian to shut up before the door opened and an old man appeared.

"Hello stranger, how can I he-" The man started before his eyes widened, causing the Saiyan to smile at the man in front of him.

"My name is Bardock, and I'm here for my son."

* * *

And there we have it, who is this mystery old man? If you really don't know then I'll face vault. Anyway, thanks for reading guys, and bring on the reviews :)

See you soon,

Tomaka167


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, as promised I have another chapter for you all. You should feel loved, 3 chapters in 3 days ;)

It will be a few days before the next one, I have a lot happening in my personal life and will be unable to spend long periods of time on this at the moment unfortunately. But you'll see it soon :)

A special thanks to **DBZ Chick 4ever** and **ChufoMaster **for the reviews on the last chapter, and to **daughteroftherisingsun** for all the help so far. You guys rock :)

Anyway, on we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 7

Reunited

The old man was still in shock as he looked at Bardock. He couldn't believe it. The boy he had found had a father and he was here. Bardock continued to smile at the man for a moment before the tension got to much and he frowned.

"Is it okay to come in?" The old man nodded before stepping to the side and allowing the Saiyan warrior into his home.

Gooseberry stood back a moment and watched the situation in front of him before his eyes widened as Bardock mentioned his son. Bardock hadn't mentioned anything about his past to the Arcadian on the journey, most of which they were both asleep, but it still shocked him. "Bardock has a son?" Gooseberry pondered before Bardock turned to him.

"Are you coming or not?" Causing the old man to look at him as well. Gooseberry quickly nodded before running to the door and joining his friend, watching as the old man closed the door behind them. Bardock turned to the old man, "Thank you." As Bardock thanked the man, the crying stopped instantly, much to the surprise of the old man.

"I didn't think that poor Goku had any family, when I found him he was all alone in the middle of nowhere." The old man sighed, before his face took on slight anger "Now can you tell me why he was out there all by himself? What kind of parents abandon a child in the middle or nowhere with no one to look after him?" Bardock growled at the man, causing him to take on a defensive stance before he looked up and sighed.

"One who's not from around here." The old man looked at him in confusion before Bardock continued, "Sit down, I'll tell you everything, Gohan." The old man's eyes widened but he did so nonetheless.

After spending the next half an hour explaining everything about the Saiyans and why his son was on Earth, Gohan's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He never would have thought that their was sentient life out there, nor that Goku, or was it Kakarot, had come to the planet to kill everyone. He looked at the boy with slight fear before he turned back to the Saiyan at spoke up for the first time in a while.

"So what are you here for?" Bardock knew this question was coming and smiled at the man.

"I am on this planet for two reasons, the first was to see Kakarot." The old man nodded but continued to listen anyway, "I have no desire to attack this planet if that's what you think." Gohan smiled at the young man in front of him for the first time, "I wish I could tell you the second reason but I can't talk about it with my friend here." Gohan nodded once more in understanding before getting up and walking over to the crib and picking up his adopted son and looking down into his eyes.

"I suppose you want to take him back?" Gohan spoke up, more sadness in his voice than even he had anticipated.

"No." Gohan and Gooseberry's heads both snapped towards the Saiyan in shock.

"No?" Gohan repeated.

"No, the life I live is a dangerous one and if he comes with me now, I fear he will be killed." Bardock spoke in an almost uncaring way, but Gohan could see that it pained the man to do this, "I believe he would be better off with you. Teach him everything you know, I don't want him to have the same life I've had." Bardock's hands clenched as he thought back to everyone he had killed. "This planet is going to need a hero in the future and Kakarot will do things that no human could ever hope to achieve." Gohan nodded as a silence loomed over them once more.

"How selfless," Gohan finally spoke up, "From what you've said about these Saiyans, your race sounds barbaric and horrifying. But you'd really leave your son to defend a planet that you haven't been on for more than a few hours?" Bardock looked down, but nodded. Gohan sighed before he continued, "You could stay too, you know?" Bardock considered it for a moment but declined.

"I can't. The boy needs to know what's right and wrong and if I'm here, it will only change that. Kakarot will be a good kid, but he doesn't need a monster like me in his life."

"You're not a monster Bardock." Gohan attempted to comfort the Saiyan before he growled.

"Don't you dare pity me!" He shouted, causing both Gohan and Gooseberry to move away, "I have destroyed more worlds than you can imagine and don't deserve to play happy families. I am a warrior and that is all I'm good for. I won't rest until Frieza and his entire family are gone." The Saiyan calmed down again and took a deep breath, "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't honour the Saiyan race with his blood.

"You know Bardock, you're not as bad as you think," Gohan started, causing the Saiyan to look at him as if he'd sprouted two heads, or a tail, "You think that all you're good for is to destroy, to take life, but if you were as evil as you make out, I'd be dead and this entire planet would be gone." Bardock's eyes widened slightly, before returning to a frown, "A wise man once told me that it's not a man's past that controls their destiny. Sure, you've killed a lot of people in your time, but by leaving your son here, you'll be saving millions, maybe even billions of lives. And from the sounds of things, you've already started. Your friend here is proof of that." Bardock turned and looked at Gooseberry.

'Could Gohan be right? I mean I saved this kid, but I only did that to suit my needs, didn't I?' Bardock thought long and hard about it for a moment before a little bundle was placed on to him. Bardock was snapped away from his thoughts as he looked into his sons eyes, before turning back to Gohan who smiled and nodded before turning back to his son. Bardock slowly put his arms around his son and held him up, looking into his eyes before genuinely smiling.

"You're the hope of the future Kakarot, the one who will allow the Saiyan race to rest in piece. I wish I could be half the man that you'll grow up to be, and maybe we will see each other again one day, but until then, you grow up big and strong for me. Frieza won't know what hit him," Bardock flashed a sad smile at his son, who started to whimper seeing the sad look in his fathers eyes, "Until then, goodbye... Goku, hero of Earth." Bardock looked away as he passed his son back to Gohan, who looked tearfully at the display before Bardock walked out of the room and out of the house and flew away, as fast as he could, wanting to put as much distance between himself and his son as he could until he could make his own decisions. Bardock reached an area of mountains and screamed in anguish at the loss of his race, the pain finally catching up with him. Waves of energy exploded from the Saiyan as he began to destroy the scenery around him before falling back to the ground, having over exerted himself.

-oxo-

High above the Earth, Kami watched the display with a blank look on his face. Mr Popo continued to watch his friends face, waiting for some kind of reaction. After five agonizingly long minutes of waiting, Kami smiled softly and turned to his friend.

"Mr Popo."

"Yes Kami?" Mr Popo replied, waiting for orders.

"I need you to go and see if this stranger is willing to help us. It would seem that he isn't the only enormous power around." Mr Popo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Kami?"

"There are others, four to be exact. It's faint, but I can feel it."

"Oh no."

"Yes." Kami spoke sternly, before turning to his companion, "Head down to Earth and bring the stranger here. I would like a little chat with him."

"I understand." With that, Mr Popo turned towards the main building and retreated. Kami stood there looking up into the sky.

'I just hope that this isn't the death of all of us.' Kami thought sadly.

-oxo-

Bardock stood in the middle of a massive crater with his head down, his deceased best friends headband around his head. Rubble, dust and smoke continued to surround the Saiyan, no sounds being made except for the gentle patter of rubble falling from the sky.

Bardock stood for another two minutes, just considering what to do next. 'I shouldn't have left Kakarot like that, but he doesn't deserve a life like mine. He has to defeat Frieza.' Bardock was cut from his thoughts as his scouter bleeped at him. Bardock turned to see a Genie on a carpet, eyes widened in shock.

"What the?"

"The Earth's Guardian wishes to see you." Mr Popo remarked, before Bardock frowned and nodded and jumped onto the carpet, the pair quickly disappearing.

-oxo-

Gohan and Gooseberry sat in Gohan's living room in an awkward silence, the only sounds being Goku's laughs and a clock ticking in the background.

"Do you think he's all right?" Gohan asked, breaking the tension that had built up. Gooseberry shrugged.

"I've not known him long, but he seems like he'll be fine," Gooseberry then put a finger up to his scouter and pressed a button, "Hmm, six thousand, three hundred klicks North West from here, but getting further away." Gooseberry raised an eyebrow in confusion as Gohan looked at him.

"That device on your face, it can tell how strong a being is?" Gohan enquired. Gooseberry nodded. "What does it say for me?" Gooseberry merely smiled at the old man before frowning and pressing another button before a smirk hit his face.

"One hundred and sixty." Gohan's eyes widened at the difference in power. Gooseberry noticed this and chuckled, "I know Bardock's readings at six thousand, but I know he's no where near his maximum." With that, Gohan fainted from shock. Gooseberry chuckled a little at the martial artists expense.

-oxo-

It didn't take long for Bardock and Mr Popo to reach the lookout. As Mr Popo happily jumped off, Bardock joined him, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, but even he was impressed. It wasn't everyday you found a floating platform of beauty on a planet when you killing it's inhabitants. Bardock frowned at the thought before Kami began to walk towards him, causing Bardock to gasp.

'A Namekian? Out here? What's going on?' Kami walked right up to Bardock and smiled at the pair.

"Mr Popo," The Genie nodded at the mention of his name, "Prepare some food," Kami looked back at the Saiyan before continuing, "I have a feeling we could be here a while."

Bardock smirked at the Guardian of Earth before Kami smiled and spoke up. "I think we should head inside, there is much to discuss, and little time." Bardock looked bewildered but followed nonetheless. As the pair walked towards the Main building, Bardock finally spoke up.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Bardock growled, a frown on his face. He hadn't meant to sound so hostile but this stranger had directly asked for him. How did this Namekian know who he was? Kami sighed before he started.

"My name is Kami. I am this planets guardian, and I can tell you are not from here," Bardock nodded, listening intently, "We have a problem. I have noticed that four ships have been following you here. I am not sure if you are here to destroy the Earth or not, but I believe you aren't, which is why I have asked you to come up here. I am asking you to defend against this threat for us, no one on this planet even comes close to your strength, and you are the only one who can do this." Bardock meanwhile was stunned, before he remembered the rest of the Metalask Force.

'How could I be so stupid? I should have checked to make sure we weren't being followed here. Because of me, Kakarot, his friends, everyone here will die.' Bardock growled and balled his fists, 'I must protect Kakarot. I must protect my son. And for him,' Bardock started to power up, causing Kami to look at him fearfully, worried for the planets safety, 'I must protect the Earth, I must protect the humans.' With that Bardock's aura exploded before he cried out in anger.

"KAKAROT!" He powered up to his maximum, blasting trees from the lookout and nearly destroying the building. Bardock suddenly became aware of his surroundings and looked at the Namekian, who had been knocked of his feet and his face was plastered with fear. Bardock put his hand out, an almost evil smile on his face, "I accept." Kami smiled before taking his hand and was helped up by Bardock. "I will not allow the Earth to be destroyed. As one of the last Saiyan warriors, you have my word that I, Bardock will help you." Kami nodded before signalling towards the building and walking towards it.

"Come, there is much to do." Kami spoke up, not looking back at the Saiyan. Bardock nodded before following him inside.

* * *

And there it is, so now we have a new threat heading towards Earth, and only Bardock is strong enough to even stand a chance. Next chapter our hero begins his training, but how can one man fit in training over one day? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergece: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

Keep Reviewing, and see you soon.

Tomaka167


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here is yet another chapter of Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku. I'd also like to thank DBZ Chick 4ever and RoyallyScrewedOver for their wonderful reviews on Chapter 7 :)

I would have uploaded this sooner but I was trying to condense this chapter down, because I have a few secrets coming up from Bardock's training ;)

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Alan Gooseberry, however, is mine :D

* * *

Chapter 8

Training With Kami

Bardock looked around in amazement as Kami and him walked down one of the corridors. Bardock finally let his eyes rest on Earth's Guardian before he spoke.

"This place, what exactly is it? And where are we headed? You didn't even tell me how long we have to train." Kami nodded before he pointed towards another corridor and took Bardock that way.

"Well, this place is the Lookout. From here I can see everything that happens on Earth. I can see anything evil that is out there. And as for where we are headed, we are heading to an area where you can get all the training you need." Bardock nodded before Kami continued, "As for the threat, you have less than a day, I'd say nearer to about fifteen hours." Bardock's eyes widened as he looked at the Guardian of Earth.

"Fifteen hours! How am I supposed to fight off four people, two of whom are stronger than me, with just fifteen hours of training?" Kami smiled at the Saiyan before they continued to walk.

"There is but one way to make you strong enough. You won't be able to handle much, but it will do the job whilst we teach you certain things."

"Like what?" Bardock questioned.

"Like raising or lowering your power level at will, and teach you more ways to fight."

"I don't need new techniques, I just need to grow stronger." Bardock growled, before Kami stopped him.

"Winning a fight is not all about strength. You need a balance of speed, strength and skill to fight well. I see you have those strength down well, but I could help you get faster, and vary your attacks so that you can surprise opponents who have you matched. Think about it, you are a warrior and even an old man like me can help a warrior to train." Bardock stopped walking and thought about it before looking back up at Kami.

'I don't need his techniques, I can get strong enough on my own, but then again Kakarot trained with him and he will beat Frieza. Maybe he can give me the help I need.' Bardock sighed before walking forward.

"Let's get this over with." Kami frowned for a minute but accepted that was the best answer he would probably receive. As they pair continued to walk, they finally stopped at a large door. Kami spoke first.

"This is where we will spend the next ten hours training, except it won't feel like ten hours, it will feel much much longer." Bardock looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that this is a room in which one entire year inside is equal to one day on the outside. It will be much easier to show you than to explain it." Kami then reached out and opened the door, revealing an empty white space. Bardock's jaw dropped as he looked around, "This is the Room of Spirit and Time."

"There's nothing, it's just... emptiness." Bardock trailed off, causing Kami to frown.

"This room is in a different dimension to ours, so time goes much slower here. Ten hours should be more than enough for you to train." Bardock nodded and smiled before he walked in, quickly feeling the gravity increase to the same as his home planet. He was quickly followed by Kami, causing the Saiyan to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can handle this old man? The gravity seems a lot higher in here than out there. I don't know if you will be strong enough." Bardock didn't mean for it to come out in a mocking tone, but a slight sense of amusement laced his voice. Kami nodded but continued anyway.

"You need me to direct you through what you need to learn. I will stay out of the gravity but train you here before you go out and gain the required strength. This training, although I may not be as strong as you, will help you to increase your skill tremendously." Bardock smiled and nodded before a frown hit his face just as the door closed.

"So where do we begin?" Kami walked and sat down in front of the Saiyan, before telling him to join him.

"We're going to start with something basic. I've noticed that you've not once lowered your strength since you came here. I will teach you how to raise and lower it." Bardock just looked at the Namekian in confusion.

"You mean my power level? How the hell is that going to help?" Kami chuckled before looking the warrior in the eyes.

"The ability to control your strength, or power level as you call it, is a useful skill. Not only can you lower it to minuscule amounts, to hide from stronger opponents, but you can raise it far beyond your maximum. It will aid you in a battle against opponents who you would not normally be able to defeat." Bardock still looked confused, but sat down in front of the Guardian of Earth nonetheless.

"So what do we do?"

"This shouldn't take us more than a few hours, but you need to look inside yourself and find the centre of your power. You can bring that power back into the centre, or expand it out, which will both lower and raise your power, like so." With that Kami closed his eyes as Bardock watched on in shock, the numbers on his scouter decreasing rapidly.

"W-what? So this is the power Kakarot knows..." Bardock trailed off, causing Kami to open his eyes.

"Who is this Kakarot you speak of?" Bardock sighed, realizing he had said to much.

"Kakarot is my son. You noticed a space pod land here a few months before me right?" Kami nodded, "Well this may sound crazy, but I can see his future. I saw him training with you, and battling another one of your kind. I saw him fighting many people, and his battle with my races prince. It's difficult to say, but he will turn into this planets protector. I don't know how me just being alive will affect things, because I was supposed to die with my planet."

"What do you mean you were supposed to die with your planet?" Kami spoke up, awaiting a more detailed answer.

"Well, the Saiyan race is one of the most feared races in the universe. We began working for a tyrant known as Frieza and killed trillions of people for him. A few months ago, he set up an ambush on a planet for me and my team, an ambush that I foresaw and nearly changed, but even I wasn't strong enough. What I saw was me heading to Planet Vegeta to get our race to fight him, but I went it alone and was the first to die as he destroyed the planet. I came here to revive my team, and Kakarot's mother, Maize. Maize was a much kinder Saiyan than the rest of us, never liking to kill unless necessary and my team will follow me if I ask them too. I am on Earth for the Dragonballs," Kami's eyes widened slightly, but he let Bardock continue, "So I request usage of them. My original plan was to bring back the entire race, but I had another vision in which this planet burnt along with all of it's inhabitants. No one even stood a chance, not even Kakarot." Bardock was shaking with anger by now, "All I want is to bring back my mate, and prevent what happened to us ever happening to any others in the universe again." A silence loomed over them as Bardock's rage, and anger began to rise.

"Well, young one," Kami started, "I can see that, although you are very... aggressive in your approach to most things, I can see that you are doing these for the right reasons. Once you beat the invaders, I will let you collect the Dragonballs. In fact," Kami then stood up and put a hand on Bardock's head, before passing a bright wave of light into the still seated Saiyan, "I have given you the location of each Dragonball. Once you make your wish, this power will disappear. I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"When you have defeated the demons in the sky, that you come back to Earth. The Earth could do with a defender like you." Bardock smiled up at the Earth's Guardian and nodded.

"Sure." Kami nodded before he spoke up, eyes widening as he finally noticing something.

"And it looks like you've already managed to control your power level. I case sense that you are stronger already. So I think you should go out and train a little bit. Don't spend too long, because I won't be able to help you if you are injured." Bardock nodded before trying to power up again.

"Woah, this is unreal!" He laughed as he hit his previous maximum and kept on going. "I'll do this, for you Kakarot!" With that Bardock maxed out and began to throw punch after punch, the gravity causing to to falter a little, but not having much effect on him.

-oxo-

Five months, or ten hours in the real world, have passed since Bardock entered the Room Of Spirit and Time with Kami. Although the training was a huge struggle, Bardock eventually managed to increase his power tremendously and learn a few attacks from Kami himself, some that shocked even the Saiyan warrior. The pair walked out of the chamber, meeting Mr Popo who held out some new clothes for the Saiyan, a version of Bardock's armour, except for having Kami's symbol on the upper right torso.

"Kami, was the training sufficent?" Mr Popo asked.

"Yes, it should be more than enough to deal with this threat now. Bardock here has nearly doubled his power since arriving." Mr Popo looked at his friend wide eyed before looking back at the Saiyan, who smirked. Mr Popo then remembered the armour he had for him.

"Mr Bardock, I have these for you." Bardock examined the armour held out and looked confused.

"My armour? How did you get this?"

"Through me." Bardock frowned as he looked to the right and saw a face he hadn't seen for a few months.

"Gooseberry," Bardock smiled at the young soldier, "I'm glad to see you're okay." Gooseberry looked confused.

"What do you mean glad to see I'm okay? You only saw me yesterday." Mr Popo and Kami started to laugh at the Arcadian's expense. Bardock and Gooseberry both stared at the pair before Bardock joined them in laughter. "Oh... kay?" Gooseberry questioned before shaking his head and gaining the trio's attention. "So what's the plan now?" Kami went to speak up, but Bardock cut in first.

"Can we eat, I'm absolutely starving!" Everyone face vaulted as Bardock chuckled, his stomach then voicing it's agreement.

"Mr Popo," Kami started, still confused at the Saiyan, "Prepare a feast. We still have a few hours until the threat arrives, and I'm sure our friends here are famished."

"Right away Kami." Mr Popo then retreated into another part of the Lookout as Bardock and Gooseberry were lead towards a seating area, conversing on what had happened since they had last seen each other, with Bardock having much more to tell. Gooseberry explained that Gohan had understood why Bardock had left and that the two had spoken about where they were both from etcetera. Apparently, the previous night had been a full moon and the pair had to deal with a very angry Oozaru. Bardock's eyes had widened a little, but the pair had dealt with it, Gooseberry having been a little stronger than the beast. Bardock had relaxed after that, but both now knew the dangers of transforming, and only Bardock knew how to control it.

'Perhaps I should teach Kakarot to control the transformation one day...' Bardock thought to himself, as Gooseberry continued talking about what had occurred. After Gooseberry had finished his story, Bardock started his. Bardock spoke of his training and how he had learnt to control his power. He also mentioned how his power had nearly doubled, in an almost boastful way. Truth be told, Bardock hadn't expected to increase his power by the amount he had. Even he wasn't quite sure of his limitations as of yet, but knew that in time he might be able to battle Frieza himself. Bardock smiled at the thought of himself pounding Frieza into the dirt as the entire Saiyan race watched on in amusement from Otherworld.

"_Your youngest son will defeat Frieza."_

Bardock shook his head in annoyance. Every time he thought about Frieza, the Kanassian who gave him the power to see the futures words entered his mind.

'Why does my mind always head back to that one statement? I know that Kakarot will be the one to beat him, but surely I could change that, surely I could beat him myself.' Bardock was snapped out of his thoughts as Gooseberry poked him in the chest.

"Bardock, are you there?" Gooseberry questioned, confusion settled on his features. Bardock nodded, "Food's ready." Bardock smiled before both saw Mr Popo carry out trays and trays of food.

"I might have cooked a bit too much," Mr Popo chuckled, "I got a little carried away." Bardock stared at the massive amount of food that littered the table with a smile on his face, his mouth already drooling.

"This should be sufficient..." Everyone looked on in confusion as the Saiyan started to eat, before they grabbed some food for themselves.

-oxo-

Not far above Earth, four pods drew ever closer to the planet. They had spent the last few months in stasis, having tracked Bardock's ship to the planet below.

All that would occur over the next few days, it would change the planet forever.

-oxo-

Kami, Mr Popo and Gooseberry stood, eyes widened in a mix of shock, horror, disgust and admiration as they watched Bardock consume the food. He really hadn't been kidding when he'd said that it would just about be enough. It had been at least two hours now and Bardock had consumed everything. If he didn't get full soon, then he'd start to eat the table! Finally, just as the last piece of food disappeared into the black hole known as Bardocks stomach, Bardock sat back and let out a tremendous burp, one that could have woken those in hell. Bardock looked at the group as he let it out and smirked.

"Better out than in." The others just stared at him in disgust before Bardock stood up and put on his new armour. "Kami, how long until they arrive?" Bardock asked, referring to the Metalask Force. Kami closed his eyes and reached out his senses, in an attempt to find them.

"Argh!" Kami cried out, "They'll be here any minute now!" Bardock smirked before turning to the group and grabbing a scouter from Gooseberry.

"Well I guess the party's about to begin," Bardock then walked towards the door and opened it, "And I think I'd better give our main guests a warm welcome." With that he walked through and took off into the sky. The trio stood on the lookout and watched as the Saiyan flew away. Kami thought to himself.

'I only hope that the training is enough. I would have liked to have taught him more, but time was lacking. He'll have to figure out how to sense Ki on his own,' Kami sighed, 'The future of the Earth is in your hands alone... Good luck Bardock.'

* * *

And there we have it guys.

I'm sorry it's not quite as good as normal, but I didn't really like this chapter very much. Next chapter we finally meet the Metalask Force and the showdown for planet Earth begins.

Also, after some personal requests via private message, I have decided to include current power levels for certain characters.

**Bardock:** 21,000 (Healing Tank, battle on Planet Meat), 28,000 (Battle With Slete), 17,000 (After Battle With Slete)

**Tora:** 5,000

**Surgesh:** 3,800

**Seripa:** 3,000

**Borgos:** 3,500

**Dodoria:** 22,000

**Dodoria's Elite:** Between 3,200 and 5,400

**Befe:** 1,000

**Ocban:** 2,400

**Gooseberry:** 200

**Captain Safu: **2,500

**PTO Soldiers On Frieza Planet #43: **Between 100 and 1,500

**Slete:** 24,000

**Kami: **192

**Gohan:** 160

**Kakarot:** 10 (Normal), 100 (Oozaru)

* * *

I've got power levels for all of the story planned so far, and although many will disagree with them, I have made them accurate for my story.

I might not show all of them, but do the odd one every so often, maybe every ten chapters or something.

Anyway, that concludes Chapter 8. Please review guys, I can make much more improvements with your aid :)

Night guys,

Tomaka167 :)


	9. Chapter 9

What's up guys.

To celebrate us reaching, and passing 2000 hits, I've been extra nice to you all and brought you a slightly longer chapter :D

I'd like to thank ChufoMaster, DBZ Chick 4ever and daughteroftherisingsun for the reviews on Chapter 8. Your input is much appreciated, as always.

I suppose we should get on with the show...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. The Metalask Force and Gooseberry are my ideas though, along with another special feature in this chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

Metalask Arrival

As four pods entered Earth's atmosphere, each one began to wake up it's owner. All four woke up groggily, having been in stasis for months, but that wouldn't matter once they reached Earth. In the leaders pod, the speakers burst into life.

"Destination: Planet Earth, Inhabitants: Human, Average Power Level: Five." The leader started to laugh before pressing a button, reaching all of the other pods.

"Did you hear that? Average power levels of five. I expect us to be done with this planet in an hour, maybe two. All are to meet up at the end of a two hour period. All mark your scouter alarms for the same time." The leader clicked a button on his scouter, along with everyone else in the other pods. Capr's voice popped over the intercom.

"It's completed Captain Galtz, I estimate a minute until our arrival."

"Understood Capr, everyone prepare for landing." With that the pods drew ever closer to the planet's surface.

-oxo-

Bardock continued to fly towards where he could feel the ships headed. His scouter bleeped into life as he drew ever closer. Bardock frowned at the data.

"Looks like they'll arrive any second now, better watch out." Bardock stopped flying as a sound in the distance caught his attention and sure enough, four pods were just about to land. "Guess this is where the fun begins." Bardock chuckled before taking off again, flying straight towards where they were landing.

-oxo-

Back on the lookout, Kami, Mr Popo and Gooseberry stood at the edge watching as the battle drew ever nearer. Mr Popo and Kami looked on in a mix of fear but hope whilst Gooseberry stood at the edge, arms crossed and a confident smile on his face. He knew his newest friend could do it.

He knew Bardock would win.

-oxo-

The Diablo Desert.

The home to the Wolf Gang bandits, but also a very harsh terrain. Not many humans lived out in the desert, but the few who did were stronger than many of the others. The red sand covered almost every direction, save for a palm tree dotted out randomly. It appeared that a sandstorm had started up and was blowing sand in all directions.

A single man from the tribe sat in a hidden wagon, watching the storm as his wife held a young child, just four years old. The man had long black hair, brown eyes with a trio of scars that covered his right eye and cheek. His skin was tanned, due to much time in the desert sun and he wore the traditional Wolf gang uniform, with a green short sleeved shirt and orange bandanna wrapped around his neck, matching orange trousers and light blue shoes. Tied to his back was a sword with a brown handle and gold edging, one that had been passed down in his family many times.

"Yamchu," His wife called out, causing the man to look at her, a small smile on his face, "I think the boy is hungry again, would you mind going out and finding something to eat?" Yamchu nodded, before getting up and walking over to his wife and son before kissing both of them on the cheek, causing the young boy to recoil in disgust whilst Yamchu's wife just smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it." Yamchu had a gruff voice, very deep in comparison to his wife's soft voice, "I'll see you soon." He grabbed his keys to his car and opened the door, preparing to head out.

Little did he know this would be the last time he ever saw his family.

-oxo-

It was finally about to begin.

The four pods crashed straight into the Earth, kicking sand and dust up into the air. As the dust, smoke and sand began to subside, one of the pods began to open, revealing a beautiful woman with orange skin and long white hair. Her red scouter flicked into life as she looked around and smirked. One by one, the other pods began to open as the Metalask force exited their ships. A male with long black hair and brown skin began to look around before talking briefly to his partner, another male with silver skin and no hair. They both instantly stopped as a taller red skinned man with black hair stepped between the two and frowned before shaking his head in annoyance and walking away.

"Captain," Capr began, her hair blowing around in the wind, "It looks like two power levels are headed this way, one reads at forty and the other at seven hundred." Captain Galtz started to chuckle as he stood next to her, dwarfing her with his size.

"Well it looks like this will be easy pickings." Galtz then turned to his team, "Men, spread out. That Saiyan is bound to be on this pitiful rock somewhere. I want him found in the next hour, or I'm docking your pay."

"Yes sir, they all cried in unison as they began to take off towards the two separate powers, Capr heading towards the smaller power, whilst Silvar and Branze headed towards the larger one.

-oxo-

He couldn't believe it.

It had been at least twenty minutes now and Yamchu still hadn't found any animals to kill or lost travellers to steal from. As he continued to drive around, his anger began to show.

"Damn it!" He growled before punching the steering wheel, "I'm never going to find anything out here." Just then, he noticed something in the distance.

A woman who seemed lost.

'That's it, I'm sure that little woman is all lost out here in the big desert. Would be a shame for her to get robbed out here.' Yamchu chuckled before he sped up, hoping to reach the woman quickly.

-oxo-

Meanwhile, Silvar and Branze continued to head towards the larger power level. Silvar pressed a button on his scouter to find out how far away it was.

"Hmmm," Silvar thought out loud, "Looks like it's just a couple of kliks this way." Branze overheard his comrade and nodded.

"Understood," Sunddenly Branze's scouter went off, "Huh? It looks like it's heading for u-" Out of nowhere a foot materialised in Branze's face, sending him to the floor below. Silvar looked at his team mate fly out of the sky in horror.

"Branze!" He cried before looking back up to where his friend had been before. His eyes widened slightly before he began to growl and ball his fists. "You!" He cried as Branze flew back into the sky and cried out in anger as well.

Sure enough, floating with his leg still outstretched was Bardock, a blank frown upon his face. The two Metalask force members growled at the Saiyan in front of him as he chuckled and pulled back his leg, crossing his arms and smirking at the pair in front of him.

"Did you miss me?" The Saiyan taunted confidently. With that both Metalask Force fighters launched themselves at him in pure anger.

-oxo-

Yamchu had finally reached the lost woman who was walking around the desert. Yamchu had parked a way back and had hidden himself behind a rock and drawn a sword as he looked for the perfect opportunity to creep out and rob the woman. As Yamchu finally looked her over, he noticed something strange.

'Hmm, I've never seen an orange woman before... At least, not out in the desert. I only saw them in the cities,' Yamchu frowned as he thought of the last time he had entered a city, and had fought with six men, 'But still, what the hell is that thing on her face?' He couldn't help but to notice the scouter on her face, 'I'm sure that will fetch a high price.' He chuckled before leaving his hiding spot, catching the attention of the female in front of him, who looked a little surprised to say the least.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost? Would you like any help at all?" Yamchu spoke calmly, but any thief would pick up the underlying tone in his voice that spelled danger. The female just looked blankly at the bandit before turning away.

"No, and I suggest that if you value your pitiful excuse for a life, that you get the hell out of here now." The female spoke with such venom that Yamchu growled, but stood his ground.

"And I think that if you value your life, you'll hand over everything you have!" Yamchu's calm demeanour having gone already. The female just smirked at him.

"Come and make me." Yamchu growled but launched himself at her, sword in hand and swung his blade towards her chest, expecting to hear a cry of pain, but nothing. Yamchu was slightly wide eyed, having missed his attack, but went straight back on the attack and once again met nothing as he continuously swung his blade at the woman, who dodged each attack with ease. Just as Yamchu cried out in anger and threw all of his strength into a two handed attack, the female put one finger up to the blade and stopped it mid air. Yamchu's eyes widened as the female easily kept the sword at bay.

"Who and what the hell are you?" He cried out as he continued trying to bring the blade down. The female just smirked and brought up another finger, trapping the blade between them and twisting them slightly, causing the blade to shatter. Yamchu's eyes widened as he stepped back in fear and fell over.

"I suppose that was very rude of me," The female taunted, "I suppose you could call me Capr, second in command to the great Lord Frieza's Metalask Force," Capr smirked as she gave a little curtsey, "One of the top fighting forces in the galaxy." Yamchu just looked at her briefly with a look of confusion on his face.

"Sure you are," Yamchu rolled his eyes, "And I'm the pope." With that he got back up and launched himself at her, "Now prepare to suffer a fate worse than death," The Bandit smirked as he drew ever closer, "At the hands of my Wolf Fang fist!" Yamchu pulled his hands back and jumped up into the air, kicking Capr in the face. Capr's head snapped back before Yamchu slammed one of his fists down on her head before launching a flurry of attacks that got quicker and quicker before pulling his hands back and slamming them into her stomach, causing her to double over. Yamchu began to pant hard, before the unthinkable happened. Capr looked back up at him and smirked, causing Yamchu to step back in fear.

"Is that the best you've got? I've fought children stronger than you." Yamchu growled at the taunt before standing up straight and sighing.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me with no choice."

"I haven't made you do anything weakling." Yamchu ignored the insult and continued his speech.

"I have only used this attack once before, and they didn't survive," Capr rolled her eyes, just as Yamchu raised his right hand and began to pour energy into his hand, before smirking, "Have fun in the next world bitch." With that the energy turned into a ball, catching Capr's attention, "Take this!" With that he launched the attack at her and laughed, "You won't survive this!" The ball flew at her at a tremendous rate.

But it wasn't fast enough.

Capr just looked at the attack coming towards her before smirking at the human in front of her. Yamchu noticed this and frowned.

"What the?" His question was answered quickly as Capr's eyes widened and a laser flew out from each eye, blowing the attack up straight away. Yamchu looked mortified at what had happened. "No, that's impossible!"

"No, not really," A voice sounded from behind the human, Yamchu turned around in fear as Capr appeared behind him and smirked. Even though she was a full head height shorter than the Earthling, she had more than enough strength to beat him, "It may have been impossible for one of you pathetic humans, but not for someone like me. For someone with actual strength." She then threw her hand forward and punched Yamchu in the ribs, causing the man to bend over in pain. Even though it had been far quicker than he had even seen, Capr had pulled the punch, to make the man suffer. "I want to see you squirm in agony before I finally crush you."

Yamchu's eyes widened as Capr kicked him in the face.

-oxo-

Silvar and Branze launched themselves at the oldest Saiyan still alive. Silvar turned to his comrade and smirked.

"Let's do this." Branze nodded before Silvar launched himself even faster, catching Bardock completely off guard and head butting him, sending Bardock flying. Silvar powered up, bringing a black aura around him and chased after the Saiyan and flew right under him, before kicking him in the stomach, causing Bardock to cough up blood. Branze, meanwhile had powered up as well and with a purple aura, crashed straight into the Saiyan's back, causing Bardock to scream in pain and crash into the ground, kicking up sand and dust. Branze and Silvar then pointed their hands down and began to gather energy before releasing a torrent of blasts into the ground below where the Saiyan lay, causing enormous amounts of smoke to rise up. As the explosions got larger and larger, the pair put all of their energy into one final attack and launched a wave at the ground, hoping to end Bardock once and for all. The two fighters began to pant heavily, almost all of their energy completely exhausted from that one attack.

-oxo-

Kami and Mr Popo looked on in absolute horror as the Earth's only hope was blasted into oblivion. Kami began to pace the lookout, wondering what to do next.

"What do we do now Kami," Mr Popo asked, fear in his voice, "That man was the only one who could fight those monsters, but now he's gone."

"I don't know, I can't sense anything at all Mr Popo." A dark silence covered the lookout as the pair thought about what could be happening. Suddenly a chuckle sounded from the edge of the lookout. The pair turned and looked at the origin of the laugh to see Gooseberry still standing on the edge, chuckling.

"You both don't know the Saiyan race do you?" The pair looked confused as the ushered Gooseberry to continue, "They are feared for a reason. They are resilient and from what I've seen of Bardock, an attack like that won't keep him down for long." Kami and Mr Popo's eyes widened, "In fact, he should be getting up any minute now." The duo joined Gooseberry on the edge of the lookout and continued to watch in anticipation.

-oxo-

As the smoke began to subside, Branze and Silvar continued to pant heavily, their energy low after their attack. Silvar was the first to speak.

"I think... we may have put to much into that..." He struggled, before getting a nod from Branze. Both continued to float there for a moment.

"Actually," A voice sounded from behind the smoke, causing both of them to look towards it, "I don't think you put in enough." Suddenly a fist implanted itself into the side of Branze's face, sending him flying into Silvar, knocking both of them away. "I think I'll show you how it's done." Both of the Metalask Force members saw Bardock floating there completely unharmed, tail swinging playfully behind him and a smile on his face, "As much as I'd love to play with you both, I've got bigger appointments to attend." Bardock raised his right hand and began to pour power into it, "Consider this a present for all the times you have harmed the Saiyan Race." Bardock went from smiling to frowning, "I'll make you pay!" He screamed as he launched it forward and hit the pair, killing them instantly. As their remains blew around in the wind, Bardock shook his head in disappointment. "Pathetic. Now for the other two." Bardock then put his hand to his scouter and pushed some buttons. "Looks like the nearest power level is the weaker at Forty Thousand, must be Capr." Bardock's eyes widened as a smaller power appeared next to it, "And it looks like someone's already found her, suppose I'd better help them out." Bardock then took flight towards the battling Yamchu and Capr.

* * *

Power Level Guide!

Bardock: 700 (Suppressed), 30,000 (vs Branze and Silvar, still suppressed)

Yamchu: 30 (Melee Attacks), 60 (Spirit Ball)

Galtz: 45,000

Capr: 40,000

Branze: 22,000 (All Out), 10,000 (Tired)

Silvar: 26,500 (All Out), 11,000 (Tired)

The others are still the same ^_^

* * *

So there we have it. I'm sorry those fights were a bit disappointing, but that first battle was kind of the weaker members vs Bardock and Capr toying with Yamchu... Any idea who this man could be? I've all but spelled it out to you. ;)

I'll start writing Chapter 10 either tomorrow evening or wednesday, as I'm busy during the day, and want to go to bed now ^_^ But I can guarentee that the battle between Bardock and Capr will not be over this quickly.

Anyways, keep the reviews rolling in, I love the input from you guys, and all who review do get a special mention each chapter :)

Good night guys, see you next time in Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

Tomaka167


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise chapter guys! It took a lot less time to write this than I had first anticipated, so here it is. A special thanks to **ChufoMaster, Haku Namikaze and daughteroftherisingsun** for the reviews on chapter 9. Your input drives me guys.

Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 10

Fate's intervention

Capr continued to toy with Yamchu, making the thirty three year old growl in anger. Despite being in unbelievable amounts of pain, Yamchu continued to get up. The bandit was sporting many cuts and bruises and looked set to pass out any minute, adrenaline the only thing keeping him going. After yet another kick from the Metalask Force member, Yamchu struggled onto his feet once more.

"Give it up, why won't you just die?" Capr smirked, causing the human to growl louder.

"Give up? What, to you? You're just a pathetic little gi-" Another kick to the face sent the man flying back and crashing across the sand. Capr slowly walked up to him, her face blank again and her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were going to make me pay." She teased, watching the human get back up again, "I have to admit, you do have some resilience but that won't get you anywhere." With that she launched herself forward and punched him once again, knocking him down. This time, for good. "Well it's been fun, for me anyway." Capr began to power up an attack to end it. "This is where we say good bye!" Capr threw a ball of red energy straight at the downed warrior who lifted his head just to see the attack flying at him. Just as it was about to connect, a blue ball of energy hit it and caused it to explode, sending Yamchu skidding across the ground, still alive but barely. Capr looked around in anger. "Who dares to intervene?"

"I'd call it fate." A deep voice sounded from in the sky, causing her to snap up and look at the origin of the voice. Sure enough, Bardock floated with a frown on his face and hand still outstretched.

"You, you're that monkey we were after." Capr began to growl, "Where are Silvar and Branze? They should have easily finished you." Bardock just smirked at her.

"Maybe in the past, but I have to say... They were nothing. If you're looking for them, look all around you. I'm sure you'll find at least one part of them around." Capr began to growl at the Saiyan.

"What's that? You beat them?" Bardock nodded, "I find that hard to believe." Capr smirked before pressing a button on her scouter, before gasping as she couldn't find her team mates. "But how, you're just a piece of Saiyan trash!" Bardock floated down to the ground and just smirked.

"They thought they could win with numbers, but they were nothing." Capr took a step back and balled her fist before growling.

"You'll pay for that with your life!"

"Hows your brother doing? Jeice isn't it?" Bardock chuckled, "Heard he joined up with that Ginyu Force. Why they'd want a pathetic weakling like him surprises me." Capr growled at the mention of her younger brother.

"Screw you!" Capr then rushed forward, a red aura surrounding her and charged Bardock. Bardock smirked as the female crashed into him and knocked him back, landing a flurry of punches of the Saiyan's face before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain before unleashing a brutal upper cut to his face and knocking him into the sky and chasing after him. Bardock quickly recovered and blocked the punch aimed for his face and began to engage in flurry of blocks as Capr unleashed her fury upon him. Capr began to get angrier and angrier as her blows were repeatedly blocked by the Saiyan. Capr screamed before feinting a punch the left which Bardock fell for and smacking him in the cheek with her right fist, sending him flying back once again. "I'll make you pay." Capr growled as she powered up an energy ball in her right hand and pulled it back. "Feel the power of the Metalask Force!" She screamed as she threw the attack at Bardock, "Crusher Ball!" Bardock looked slightly worried as the attack flew into him and exploded, sending the Saiyan flying. Capr quickly chased after and landed a kick in the Saiyans abdomen before another punch snapped back his head before a dual fisted hammer strike sent Bardock careening into the dusty sands below. Capr smirked before a slight movement caused her to frown as Bardock got back up, his armour cracked and his body holding a few cuts and bruises here and there. Bardock smirked at the panicking female above him.

"That the best you can do? You're pathetic. Come on, give me your best." Capr growled and balled her fists before landing on the ground in front of Bardock.

"You want my best? Fine, it's your funeral." With that she began to power up. The Earth began to shake, causing Yamchu to look up in fear.

"What the hell is going on? Who are these people?" He spoke weakly to himself. Bardock just stood and watched with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Come on, keep going." He taunted, just as Capr's power began to rise quicker before her power stopped. Bardock pressed a button on his scouter and smirked. "Oh my, forty thousand. That would have been a problem yesterday." Capr looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"What do you mean yesterday?"

"Let me show you what I mean." Bardock then began to power up. Capr read her scouter as his power increased. "This is going to hurt." Bardock smirked as he powered up extremely quickly, causing Capr's scouter to explode, but not before a reading equal to hers appeared.

"What?" She screamed, her eye still stinging from the scouter malfunction, "There's no way you can be this strong. I'll show you!" With that she launched herself at Bardock and began a flurry of attacks, each one easily blocked by Bardock.

"That all you got?" He taunted as she growled and her punches became harder, but slower due to anger. As a right hook missed her, Bardock threw his knee up into her exposed stomach and flipped, kicking her in the face as well before a well aimed punch to the side of the face sent her flying. As Bardock flew towards her, she disappeared and latched onto his tail. Bardock froze and turned around as Capr tightened her hold.

"I've got you now!" She laughed as she powered up an attack to end it. "It's over!" She threw the attack forward for Bardock's head, hoping to take it off, but the Saiyan twisted and dodged it at the last second, causing Capr's eyes to widen before Bardock smirked and punched her in the face, knocking her away. "No way! You shouldn't have been able to move!" Capr screamed, blood running freely from the last punch. Bardock floated there, his tail still hanging behind him as he floated before he started to laugh.

"Did you really think I was that stupid as to let my tails weakness remain? I made sure that I got rid of it because I knew someone weak and pathetic like you would attempt to use it against me. Now I'm giving you one chance. Get off this planet and run back to Frieza. I am only giving you one chance to escape, so take it and suffer the humiliation that is your defeat for the rest of your life." Capr growled and charged forward once again, fist pulled back. Bardock smiled as she came towards him, "Suit yourself, this is more fun anyway." Bardock then disappeared from his position, causing Capr to stop and look around.

"Where did you go you sneaky monkey?" She beckoned just before Bardock flew into her, foot first.

"Right here." Bardock smirked as he flew after her and punched her in the face, causing her to flip one hundred and eighty degrees before smacking her in the side. Bardock smiled at her as he put his hand out, just in time for Capr to open her eyes again. "It's funny, your brother will die the exact same way." Before Capr could even come up with a comeback, Bardock fired, incinerating the female where she was, and ending the fight. Bardock floated there for a minute, before noticing the human laying on the ground watching. Bardock flew towards him and landed, causing the man to flinch. "Relax, I'm one of the good guys." The man relaxed before a wave of pain hit him and he cried out. Bardock checked him over, and realized that although the man was in pain, he would survive. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Thanks, what is your name stranger?"

"Bardock." Bardock replied, "And you?"

"I am Yamchu, the most feared bandit in the Diablo desert." Bardock just looked at him for a moment before putting his hand out, which Yamchu took.

"Tell me something Yamchu, do you have a son?"

"I do, why?" Bardock hesitated a moment before he continued.

"What is his name?"

"My sons name, why would that matter?" The bandit looked suspiciously at the Saiyan who was holding him up.

"Because I have a son too. His name is Kakarot, but the locals call him Goku. It's just... You look like someone I know." A long silence occurred afterwards, the only sound being the wind as the pair began to walk away. Finally Yamchu spoke up.

"Yamcha." Bardock looked at Yamchu as he spoke, "My sons name, it's Yamcha." Bardock nearly fell over as realization struck him.

'By the gods,' Bardock thought, 'To think that I am with one of my sons best friends fathers! What a coincidence. Now if we hurry we may well get this man back safely.'

"Yamchu," Bardock spoke firmly, "I'm going to carry you to a place you can be healed, you'll have to hold on." Yamchu nodded as Bardock took to the skies, "Here we go."

-oxo-

Mr Popo and Gooseberry were cheering on the lookout as Bardock defeated yet another of the dreaded Metalask Force with ease.

"He did it!" Gooseberry cried out happily, "Three down, one to go!" Mr Popo cheered in happiness as well but Kami was stood off looking over the edge still, a solemn look on his face.

'Hmm,' Kami stood in thought, 'That Bardock easily managed to defeat those three, but the fourth one, I'm not so sure. I can sense power deep within that one.' Kami stood there waiting to see what happened.

-oxo-

Bardock and Yamchu continued to fly towards Mt Paozu, where Bardock's ship was and where the healing tanks were.

"Not long now Yamchu, you'll be up and about in no time." Suddenly a blast flew towards the two and hit the pair, causing Bardock to fall back, and Yamchu screamed out in pain before his voice fell silent. "NO!" Bardock screamed as the last of the man's energy disappeared, "We were so close."

"No." A man floated in front of him. He had red skin, black hair, gold armour and a menacing aura about him, "You were nowhere near. Now you will die for killing my team... Bardock." Bardock growled at the man in front of him.

"Galtz," He spat venomously, "It ends here."

"That I can agree on." Galtz smirked, just before both flew at one another, fists pulled back, ready to fight to the death.

The battle for the fate of Earth had begun.

* * *

Power Level Guide

Bardock: 30,000 (Initial), 40,000 (Scouter Exploded), 45,000 (Battle with Capr, Actual Maximum)

Capr: 40,000

Yamchu: 7 (Heavily Injured)

Galtz: ? (Find Out Next Chapter)

* * *

And there we have it guys! I'm sorry this fight wasn't that good, but I promise you that the battle between Galtz and Bardock will be somewhat decent. I'm going to start work on the next chapter probably after the weekend, as I am busy the rest of this weekend, and I have a lot coming up at the weekend as well.

Keep the reviews coming in guys, the only way this story can improve is if you tell me where it's lacking.

Thanks for reading anyway guys, and I'll see you in Chapter 11: The battle for Earth Part 1.

A/N: You'll also notice that I'm doing a few power levels regularly. Would you prefer it done this way? Let me know in the reviews.

Tomaka167


	11. Chapter 11

Hey what's up guys, here is Chapter 11 - The Battle For Earth Part 1.

A special thanks to **ChufoMaster**, **RoyallyScrewedOver**, **LincDawg**,** Haku** **Namikaze** and** DBZ Chick 4ever** for the reviews on Chapter 10, your reviews are always important to me and I'd also like to dedicate this next section (I would say chapter, but it's split into three) to **DBZROCKS10** who's Saiyan Blood Story was the reason I planned this entire series in the first place.

Anyway, on with Part One of the Battle between Galtz and Bardock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Galtz, however, is mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Battle For Earth - Part 1

Galtz and Bardock flew straight at one another and hit each other in the cheek, causing a massive shock wave that levelled the entire countryside below them and sent the pair flying away from each other. The pair just floated looking at one another in hatred.

"You're going to pay for that!" Bardock shouted, anger evident in his voice, "He was defenceless!" Galtz meanwhile just chuckled, wiping away the small drop of blood that had come from the last attack.

"And you, the mighty Saiyan, can take the moral high ground? Ha, your pathetic. You and your entire race. I don't even know why Lord Frieza wanted to work with you." Bardock growled before Galtz continued, "And now it comes down to this, you and me. You killed my entire work force and that I can't forgive. Unless of course, you join me." Bardock just stared blankly at the alien in front of him.

"You're kidding right?" Bardock chuckled, before noticing Galtz was being serious, "You actually think I'd ever work under Frieza again? One day Frieza will meet his end at the hands of a Saiyan, and if anyone thinks I'll join that treacherous tyrant again, then they've got another thing coming. So I'm going to have to decline your offer." Galtz smiled, hoping this would be the answer before flying towards Bardock again and punching him in the face, before following up with another punch, but the second was blocked before both began trading punches and kicks, flying higher and higher into the sky.

"You can't win Saiyan." Galtz growled as he landed a punch on Bardock.

"I can, and will!" Bardock screamed as he landed a hefty punch on Galtz.

And that's the way the battle continued for the next few minutes, with both fighters landing blows on each other, but it stayed a stalemate. Finally both fighters broke off and landed a fair distance away from one another, gathering their breath back.

"Well," Galtz started, "I'm impressed. I've never seen a Saiyan of your calibre in battle before. No wonder Lord Frieza wanted you dead. You're good, but not good enough." Both continued to pant slightly before a smirk found it's way to Bardock's face.

"Let me show you what I can really do." Just then Bardock began to power up. Galtz began to take a reading on his scouter, his eyes widening slightly just as Bardock reached his maximum.

"Sixty one thousand!" Galtz questioned before a smirk hit his face, "Still not enough." Before Galtz could react, Bardock was on him in a second, landing a punch to his face and sending him flying back. Bardock flew after him before landing a barrage of punches on him before disappearing and landing an elbow strike on Galtz's head. Sending him crashing into the ground, kicking up a load of dust. Bardock floated above, looking for him before his eyes narrowed and he turned around and punched, just as Galtz materialized behind him, punching him clean in the face, before grabbing his foot and spinning him in a circle whilst floating higher and higher before sending him flying into the ground below. As Bardock went into finish it, Galtz flew up at him as fast as he could, fist outstretched and crashed straight into the Saiyan's stomach, winding him. Galtz began to punch repeatedly before Bardock recovered and smirked before powering up an attack and flipping out of the way of Galtz's punches and launching it straight into his chest, knocking the fighter back. As Galtz flew back, he growled and launched a wave of energy straight at the Saiyan who dodged it easily before chasing after him and raining down ki blasts on the Metalask Force leader before smirking.

"You can't win Galtz, so why even try?" Galtz then got back up, his armour cracked heavily and blood running freely from some of his wounds.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Saiyan, you think because you have the upper hand this early on that you've won? If this is the extent of your power, then I'm very disappointed. I would have expected a hell of a lot more from someone like you."

"You are disappointed with me? I have been winning this fight from the start and you know it," Bardock started to smile, "I'm calling your bluff." With that Bardock charged towards Galtz and landed a hefty kick in his face, sending him skidding back before landing and launching himself straight at Bardock, who easily dodged his punch before sending one back, knocking Galtz of balance. Bardock then began a flurry of kicks, landing each at various points on his body, before another kick, this time to the chin sent him flying. Bardock watched him fly back for a second before using all of his speed to chase after him. As Galtz recovered and prepared to attack back, Bardock crashed into him, landing a heavy elbow strike to his chest, sending him flying back once more. As Galtz recovered again, Bardock flew at him and punched him in the jaw before kicking him in the stomach, winding him and bringing his knee up into his jaw, sending him flying back once again. Bardock chased after him yet again and as Galtz recovered and went to block, Bardock crashed into him head first, knocking him off guard once more and flying back before Bardock chased and landed an elbow strike into his throat, before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on him before kicking him away yet again. "This is where it ends!" Bardock cried out before chasing him and unleashing a hammer strike into his back, sending the man to the floor in pain. Bardock floated to the ground and began to gather more energy into his right hand, "For the Saiyan race, and for the planet Earth, I will defeat you!" With that the power grew to even higher than ever before, "This is where it ends!" He then launched the attack forward towards Galtz, who had managed to struggle onto his hands and knees and saw the attack coming towards him. His eyes widened slightly as the explosion levelled the entire countryside.

If anyone had been watching, they weren't now.

Bardock floated down to the ground, a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry Yamchu, looks like you won't get to see the man your son will become." His face saddened slightly before a bleeping from his scouter alerted him to another power behind him. As he turned, his eyes widened slightly. "There's no way..." Sure enough, Galtz was standing looking at Bardock with fiery hatred, holding his arm as yellow blood ran freely from his wounds, his armour heavily damaged and cuts, bruises and burns littering his red skin, but he was alive nonetheless, "That was more than enough to kill you!" Bardock growled before getting back into a stance. Galtz then started to laugh.

"Did you really think that would be enough to bring down me? I mean really? You should know by now that I have more power than you could ever hope to attain."

"Don't make me laugh," Bardock taunted, "You're just bluffing. You know you can't win, and you're just trying to make me run. But I've got bad news for you Galtz, we Saiyans don't run, we fight until we win, and this win has almost arrived." Bardock then launched himself towards Galtz and kneed him in the gut, forcing the man to drop to his knees. "Pathetic." Bardock then kicked him away, knocking him to the floor. Bardock began to walk away as Galtz struggled to his knees once again.

"You realize that I am much stronger than I have shown you, let me show you what true power is about. I know you crave the challenge, so how about it Saiyan? What do you say?" Bardock pondered the thought, as Galtz weakly got back to his feet, "Think about it, if you let me power up, then this fight will be just that much better if you win... Not that you will mind you." Galtz smirked as Bardock paused before beginning to power up. Bardock meanwhile was thinking it through.

'If I let him power up, it could be that much more interesting but I saw in my visions, Kakarot always let opponents reach their maximum and it caused more harm than good. Damn it, why am I the only one strong enough?'

-oxo-

On the lookout, Kami, Gooseberry and Mr Popo were all panicking. "Don't do it!" They all screamed in unison as they watched, even though their words couldn't reach Bardock.

"It's a trap, Galtz is one of the most feared fighters in the galaxy," Gooseberry spoke out to the other two, "If Bardock falls for this bait then it will be the end of all of us." Kami and Mr Popo gasped as they continued to watch the fight.

-oxo-

Bardock finally made his mind up as Galtz continued to grow in power. Bardock had kept an eye on his scouter as Galtz powered up, but had noticed his power getting far too close to his own so he charged straight at him and punched him across the face, distracting the Metalask Force leader. Galtz looked up at the Saiyan in confusion.

"I thought you wanted a challenge, the thrill of a battle with a decent opponent got you scared?" Bardock just smirked before attacking Galtz once again.

"No, I would love to face you at full power, but this is not my planet and it's people won't like it much if I gamble with their lives. So this is the end of the line for you Galtz." Galtz then flew backwards, with Bardock giving chase.

"It's not like a Saiyan to get sentimental, I think you're growing weak, not that you weren't weak before." Just then Bardock phased right in front of him and kicked him in the chest, breaking a couple of ribs and causing Galtz to spit out blood. Bardock then fired an energy wave at Galtz, hoping to end the fight quickly, but it was cancelled out by an equally powerful attack as he recovered, cancelling out the attack. Both fighters flew back at one another, hoping to take down the other. Bardock went to punch Galtz in the face with his right hand but Galtz gripped his wrist before Galtz did the same, with Bardock also grabbing his wrist. As both fighters struggled for dominance, the land below them began to disintegrate as lightening formed around the pair. Suddenly Bardock threw his head forward, knocking Galtz off guard before blasting him with a ball of energy, knocking him back. As the Metalask Force leader attempted to recover, Bardock flew forward and kicked him in the chin, sending him back into the sky before both floated there staring each other out.

"I won't let you win." Bardock growled.

"How are you going to stop me? You Saiyans are a pathetic species. Just because you revert to primitive apes, you're to be feared? You're nothing!" Bardock then began to look at his right hand as he shook with anger, "You and the rest of the Saiyan race die today!" Bardock's anger began to increase

"You think of this as just a game," Bardock growled, "But I live on." Bardock once again looked down at his hand as energy began to form, catching Galtz's attention, "Surgesh, Seripa, Borgos, Toma..." He whispered before his head snapped up, "MAIZE!" Bardock then charged forward, his eyes flashing red, catching Galtz completely off guard, "Let's finish this!" Bardock then flew straight into Galtz, his right hand connecting sweetly with Galtz's lungs, knocking all air out of them, before an uppercut to the chin knocked him back. Before Galtz could fly to far, Bardock grabbed his foot and brought him down before kicking him in the chin and sending him flying. Galtz looked back, expecting to see Bardock chasing after him, but saw nothing.

"What?" Galtz cried out as Bardock materialized above him and launched an ki blast into his back, sending him flying down towards the ground. Bardock smirked as he flew after him, adjusting his left arm band before seeping more power into his left hand before pulling it back and landing a crushing punch into Galtz's face, unleashing a huge column of energy that could be seen from space.

-oxo-

All across the world, the power could be felt from that attack as the Earth shook. On the lookout, Kami and Mr Popo were completely horrified from the amount of power in that last attack. Gooseberry was on edge for another reason.

"That idiot, is he trying to destroy the entire planet?" The others looked at him before turning back, hoping that this fight was finally over.

-oxo-

As the column of energy died away, the smoke and dust released from the last attack exploded into the sky. Somewhere in the middle of this, a lone Saiyan warrior floated, his wounds showing but a smile on his face.

"Looks like it's finally over." Bardock chuckled as he felt something in his armour. "What the?" As he grabbed it, he felt a small bag and pulled it out. Attached was a note.

_Bardock,_

_In this bag is a special little something to help you in case of an emergency. The bag contains a Senzu bean. This will heal any and all injuries in an instant, so take it if needed._

_Kami._

Bardock smiled, even the Earth's Guardian had been looking out for him so he opened the sack and found a single bean inside. Bardock looked it over curiously before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened as his injuries disappeared and his muscles flexed, increasing in size.

"To think that just a bean could do this." He whispered as he threw out a few punches, much faster than he had been before, "Not bad." He smirked before flying into the sky, the dust now starting to subside, "Better head up to the lookout to get Gooseberry before the kid finds himself in trouble.

"You aren't going anywhere." A deep voice sounded behind him. Bardock's eyes widened as he turned around. Sure enough, a very injured looking Galtz was floating there.

"How the...?" Bardock started before Galtz held his hand up to stop Bardock, a cruel smile on his face.

"Did you really think that would be enough to kill me? Really? It's time I show you what I can really do." With that Galtz began to power up, surpassing Bardock's previous strength easily. Bardock's scouter began to groan.

"What the? Seventy Thousand, Seventy Five Thousand, Eighty Thousand!" Suddenly it exploded, but Galtz kept on going. "No..." Bardock whispered as he looked at Galtz, still covered in blood, but looking extremely powerful.

"Now it's over." With that, Galtz charged towards Bardock.

* * *

So it looks like Galtz is finally taking it seriously. How can Bardock win now? Is the fate of the Planet Earth set or can Bardock somehow beat a now much more powerful Galtz? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku._  
_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, last chapter saw us hit **3,000** hits and surpass that with ease. It also had the most reviews I've received on a chapter since the original Dragon Ball Divergence, so a special thank you to everyone.

Keep on reviewing and I'll try to get Part Two done before the end of the week :) Your input is much appreciated :D

Anyway, see you soon guys,

Tomaka167


	12. Chapter 12

What's up guys, here we go with the next wonderful chapter for Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku. A special thanks to** daughteroftherisingsun**, **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **UltiXevoz**, **Boarderlined Innocence**, **LincDawg** and **ChufoMaster **for their reviews on Chapter 11 - The Battle For Earth Part 1.

Here comes Part 2, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Battle For Earth – Part 2

Bardock attempted to dodge the punch Galtz had aimed for his head, but couldn't as it connected sweetly with his cheek, before he followed up with a whole bunch of powerful punches and kicks, each one causing more and more damage. Galtz smirked before landing a hammer strike onto Bardock's head, knocking him away. Before Bardock could get too far, Galtz flew after him and grabbed him in a bear hug before speeding up, flying towards a plateau in the distance.

"Here we go." He taunted as he flew ever closer before releasing Bardock towards it, who fired a wave of energy back, hoping to at least cause some damage, but Galtz easily dodged it as Bardock crashed into the rocky structure, before it crumbled down on him. Galtz floated, watching as Bardock burst out of the rocky tomb, sending shards of rock in every direction. "That's it, keep trying Saiyan!" Galtz laughed as Bardock flew straight up into the sky, breathing heavily, "This fight is nearly over. No matter what you do, you can't win."

"I must try!" Bardock screamed as he flew straight at Galtz, who hadn't expected him to move as fast, and punched him in the face, sending him flying back. Bardock quickly chased after him, hoping to follow up with a second punch, but the Metalask Force leader smirked as he dodged before turning and kicking his opponent straight into the ground. Before he crashed, Bardock barely managed to catch himself and landed on all fours before looking back up and jumping to the left, barely dodging the kick aimed for his face. Galtz skidded along the ground before both jumped towards one another once more, fists pulled back. Just before they reached each other, Bardock phased out as another vision hit him, 'Oh no, not again.' he cried out just before Galtz ploughed into him fist first.

_In the mountains, two fighters stood off against one another. The first was a man who looked very much alike Bardock, except he had lighter skin and didn't have a scar on his face. He wore a blue and orange Gi. The other was dressed in white and gold armour with a blue spandex suit underneath. He was shorter than the other fighter but had gravity defying black hair. Both fighters had a tail wrapped around their waists. A third figure was floating nearby with arms crossed but Bardock couldn't see who it was, the vision was unclear, as if this person wasn't supposed to be there. Bardock recognised one of the two visible people as his son, Kakarot and the other as Prince Vegeta._

_'That's strange,' Bardock thought as he watched the scene, 'Most of my visions are clear as day. Why can't I see who this third person is?' He was brought back to reality as the two began their battle, but before Bardock could say anything, both were back on rocks again, the figure who was partially impaired to Bardock's sight floated with it's arms crossed. The three figures began to talk, but Bardock couldn't clearly hear what they said until the third character spoke up._

"_Show him what we can do Kakarot." Bardock tried to place the voice, but couldn't before his youngest son got into a bent position, and began to power up. Bardock watched on in shock before his son smirked._

"_Kaioken attack!" Kakarot shot a blast forward at the area Vegeta was standing, causing the Saiyan prince to jump into the air before flying and landing a hefty punch to his face, causing the prince to fly back a little. Kakarot went on an all out attack as he landed punch after punch on Vegeta's cheek, causing blood to spray everywhere before finally kicking him back._

"That's it!" Bardock cried out, just as the vision ended, before another punch collided with his face, sending him back. 'I need to do that Kaioken attack to win this, now how did Kakarot do it again?' Galtz crashed into the Saiyan, landing a devastating kick to his stomach, watching as he plummeted to the ground. Bardock struggled onto his knees, panting heavily and blood running down his face and dripping onto the ground below him. As he slowly managed to stand, wobbling on his legs, Galtz landed in front of him, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"This is where the road ends Saiyan." Galtz began to power up one last attack to end the fight, his infamous Menic Cannon. Many had fallen victim to it in the past and Bardock's eyes widened slightly as black ki began swirling in on his opponents hand.

'Guess it's now or never.' Bardock thought to himself before he got into a stance and began to power up. Galtz continued to power up along with Bardock. Suddenly, Galtz's scouter bleeped into life, as Bardock's energy began to rise.

"What?" He cried, as he stopped his attack as Bardock's power began to grow and a bright aura began to appear around him. Galtz took a step back as Bardock's power once again surpassed his own. "No way!" He cried as his scouter exploded. Bardock screamed as a red aura surrounded him before it flashed black. Bardock smirked before charging straight at Galtz and landing a sweet right hook and sending him flying, before chasing after him and kicking him in the gut, causing the fighter to cough up a load of blood and landing another uppercut to Galtz's face, sending him flying. Bardock went to chase after him once more but the black aura disappeared and Bardock fell from the sky, both fighters crashing into the ground below. Bardock looked up and saw Galtz standing up once more, a furious look on his face.

"Guess that was a bad idea after all." Bardock chuckled as Galtz approached him slowly.

"You dirty monkey!" Galtz growled, all his anger now out, "You have yet to even fathom my full power!" Galtz stopped walking and began to power up, "I've had enough!" Bardock was pushed back as Galtz's power exploded around him. Even though Bardock's scouter had been destroyed in the battle so far, he could almost feel the level of power irradiating from his enemy. "Hehe, you're about to face everything I have. Not many people have made me use this power, but I can tell you now that none have survived. If we put a number to this, I'd been inclined to tell you that my power level is now one hundred and ten thousand," Bardock gasped as he looked up, his muscles still burning from the failed Kaioken attack, "And now. You die." Galtz launched himself straight at unseen speeds as Bardock could do nothing to defend against the punch that sent him back into the air and unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, before one final overhead kick sent him crashing to the floor. Galtz then began to charge up his final move once more. Black energy swilled into his hands before he released it, sending the devastatingly large ball of ki straight into Bardock, causing the entire area around him to explode into flames, and sending the injured Saiyan flying back. Galtz landed but frowned on seeing Bardock struggle to get up. "I don't understand, you should have died from that last attack." Bardock struggled to his knees, now covered in burns and cuts but started laughing nonetheless. Galtz frowned before getting back into a stance. "What's so funny? Tell me, tell me now!"

"You really don't get it do you?" Bardock chuckled.

"What is there to get? I'm winning, your losing and you will lose your pitiful excuse of a life very soon."

"No, that's the thing," Bardock laughed, before spitting out a load of blood and getting up to his feet, wobbling heavily, "I won't lose here and I won't die. You can't beat me, and you know it." Galtz stared at him blankly for a minute before starting to laugh.

"That's a funny one Saiyan, but you and I both know that you're starting to run low on energy, you won't hold up for much longer." Bardock just continued to smirk.

"That's where you're wrong. I've been more powerful than you this entire fight so far."

"Ha! You must be joking, what are you going to do? Throw a stick at me, put sand in my eyes and hit me with everything? There is nothing you can do!" Galtz emphasised the word 'Nothing.' Bardock just smirked before launching a ki blast at Galtz, who merely jumped up into the air, "That was your plan? A quick attack whilst I was off guard? No chance!" Bardock just chuckled as he began to gather a ball of ki in his right hand.

"That's where you're wrong, this will end you." Bardock smirked before launching the ball of ki straight at Galtz, who dodged it at the last second.

"And you missed with that one too! It's time I finish you once and for all!" Galtz cried out, before noticing Bardock was still smiling.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Galtz turned around just in time for the ball of energy to stop in the sky. He looked at it confused as Bardock cried out a command.

"Moon ball, expand!" Suddenly the ball of ki exploded into life, expanding in size and glowing a bright white light. Bardock laughed once more, getting Galtz's attention. "And this is where it ends, where the Saiyan race proves it's dominance over all creatures like you!" Bardock turned and looked at the ball, just as Galtz turned back to look at the ball.

"That ball, it reminds me of something." A loud beating began to occur behind him as he turned to look at his enemy, noticing his eyes turning red and his face beginning to contort, "What are you-" He started before realizing what was going on.

Bardock was going all out now, and unless Galtz stopped this, he knew he would never win.

For Bardock was transforming.

Galtz knew of the Saiyan's transformation, it was the reason why they were so feared across the galaxy, but had never seen it in person. In fact, not many had escaped a chance encounter with an Oozaru. But Galtz was determined to. Galtz used the fact that Bardock was transforming to escape and hide. His only chance was a sneak attack to bring the beast down. Bardock continued to change, hair growing all over his body and his height increasing before letting out an almighty roar, before starting to punch the area around him, destroying what few parts of the landscape had yet to be touched. Galtz was watching Bardock destroy the area, safely hidden from Bardock's view. Meanwhile, in Bardock's head, a struggle was going on.

Bardock knew that there was something he had to do, but he was so angry. This anger was like nothing he had ever dealt with, it was dragging him further and further into it. This rage was so overwhelming, but he needed to stay in control, but he couldn't hold on, it was slipping but a single thought entered his mind.

Kakarot.

Bardock's youngest son, the future saviour of some planet. Bardock growled as he thought about how weak his son must be to coincide with those weaklings, producing a loud rawr.

But there was something else. Something that would never leave his mind. Someone he could never forget.

Frieza.

It was him who had taken away his crew. It was him who had killed his mate. It was him that had nearly wiped out the entire Saiyan race. Bardock growled before stopping his destruction.

"F...za..." Bardock growled, before roaring in anger and stamping his foot, causing the remaining rocks to crumble and for Galtz's hiding place to shatter, "Fri...za." He continued before one final war cry and let out a smirk as he looked straight at Galtz, who gulped in fear...

"Frieza!"

* * *

**Power Level Guide**

**Bardock  
**45,000 - Beginning Of Fight  
61,000 - Maximum  
70,000 - After Senzu  
60,000 - Fight with Galtz, second battle  
90,000 - Kaioken, mistakes  
40,000 - After Kaioken  
18,000 - After Menic Cannon  
? - Moon Ball Technique (Find Out Next Chapter)  
? - Oozaru (Find Out Next Chapter)

**Galtz  
**45,000 - Initial  
60,000 - Partial Power Up  
32,000 - After Bardock's Attack  
90,000 - After Scouter Explodes  
110,000 - Max Power

* * *

And there we have it guys, that's the end of Chapter 12, and Part 2 of the Battle For Earth. Next chapter we reach the conclusion to the battle. Will Bardock throw down a manic Monkey beat down? Or will Galtz use strategy to win? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

Another huge thanks to you guys as last chapter we hit **4,000** hits. That's **1,000** in just a single chapter! So thank you all so much.

Keep reviewing and I'll get the next part done as I can, which may be mid August, as I have both my parents birthdays coming up in the next couple of weeks.

See you all again soon,

Tomaka167


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey, what's up guys, this is Tomaka167 bringing you the final part of the Battle for Planet Earth. In this part we see just how Galtz fares against Bardock... As an Oozaru!

A special thanks to **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **gammy52**, **silverhawk88**,** RoyallyScrewedOver**, **daughteroftherisingsun**, **Haku Namikaze** and **Dylan Bagwell**for the reviews on Chapter 12, as well as the guests who didn't actually leave a name. Thanks alot guys.

I would also like to thank all of you guys for reading so far as we are now just 23 hits away from **5,000**, making this the second most popular story I have ever written.

Anyway, enough with the thanking, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Fight is Won... An Age once lost?

"Frieza!" A loud deep roar boomed across the landscape, causing the entire area to shake. Bardock and Galtz had been battling for hours now and after a long hard battle, Bardock had transformed into the mighty Oozaru, the main reason why the Saiyans were so feared.

Galtz looked on in fear at the giant monkey in front of him, who after screaming out Frieza's name, had begun to look at him. Galtz regained his composure and growled before launching himself towards the Oozaru and landing a hefty kick to it's face, knocking Bardock over. Galtz smirked before his face dropped as Bardock bounced straight back up and roared in absolute fury and sent an enormous fist towards the Metalask Force leader who barely dodged it. Bardock growled once more before unleashing a flurry of uncontrolled angry punches towards Galtz, who barely dodged them. This continued for a few minutes before Bardock finally swiped him, catching Galtz's leg in mid air, sending him into a spin before another punch sent him flying into the ground below.

Galtz struggled out of his rocky coffin before another fist ploughed into him, causing him to scream out in agony. As Bardock went to punch him again, Galtz sent a blast up that hit Bardock straight in the eye, causing him to roar again. Galtz used this momentary distraction to recover and fly back, creating some distance between the two.

Galtz floated and watched as the Saiyan recovered from his injury, Bardock's eye now burnt closed and blood pouring from the wound. He knew he could beat Bardock before, but as things stood, he had absolutely no chance now Bardock had transformed. 'My only chance is to trick him,' Galtz thought to himself as Bardock finally looked at him, not even making a move, 'If I can cut his tail off, I can win this. He won't be able to control the transformation at all.' Galtz smirked and launched himself forward, just as Bardock threw a large fist towards him, destroying the ground below him. Galtz began to power up an attack but another fist caught him mid air, sending him flying back once again. As Bardock threw another punch towards him, Galtz dodged it and used the chance to get behind him and powered up another attack, this time ready to cut Bardock's tail off. Galtz launched the disk attack towards his tail but just as it was about to hit, Bardock turned around and sent a wave of energy at his enemy, easily cancelling out his attack, and Galtz flew up into the air, dodging it before a pair of huge fists slammed down on him, causing him to fly into the floor, breaking his ribs as he did so. Galtz finally got to his knees and shot Bardock a dirty glare, before bowing his head once more and throwing up a load of blood, most likely from internal bleeding. As Galtz did so, a deep yet evil laugh began to sound from in front of him. As Galtz looked around for the origin of the unholy noise, the voice finally spoke up.

"Galtz," Galtz's eyes widened in terror as his eyes fixated on Bardock in his Oozaru form, talking to him, "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to control this transformation? I mean really?"

"How are you talking? Saiyan's can't talk in that form!" Galtz cried in fear. Bardock just started to laugh again.

"You're wrong. Sure, the Oozaru transformation can be a real struggle for the normal Saiyan, but that's where the problem lies. A Saiyan powerful enough can control it if they find something to keep them focussed," Bardock began to grin evilly, "In my case, it's ending your pitiful excuse of a life." Galtz swallowed in fear, "And this is where it ends. Beaten by a Saiyan, you can boast about it in the next life, goodbye!" Bardock jumped up into the air, which caused Galtz to snap back to attention and jump into the air, barely dodging the large feet that nearly hit him. Galtz flew up into the sky, causing Bardock to laugh. Galtz began to shake in anger as he powered up an enormous Menic Cannon, black waves of ki piling out, and then crashing back into the ever growing ball of energy.

"I will tell you when it ends Saiyan! You'd better watch out, because this attack will destroy this entire planet!" Bardock's eyes widened momentarily before he smirked as he looked up at the Metalask Force leader, "So dodge or stand your ground, either way. In the end you're still dead!" With that Galtz launched his attack towards Bardock who put his hands above his head and began to gather energy, a golden ball of energy growing in his hands. As the Menic Cannon was about to hit him, Bardock screamed and threw his hands forward."

"This is for the Planet Earth, and it ends with an Earth attack, Masenko-HA!" The wave cut through the Menic Cannon like a hot knife through butter. Galtz could only look on as the attack neared him.

"That's not possible, NO!" He screamed as the attack hit him and carried him straight into Bardock's moon ball which exploded in flames as Galtz and the attack hit it. Bardock smiled as he began to transform back into his normal state. As Bardock finally laughed at his victory, his injuries finally caught him up and he passed out, falling to the floor.

The wind rolling over him as he basked in the victory.

-oxo-

On the lookout, Kami, Gooseberry and Mr Popo were jumping for joy as they saw the victory. Planet Earth's greatest threat was over! Gooseberry smiled as he thought about his saviours victory. He noticed Bardock lying on the ground.

'Rest now Bardock, you've earned it.'

-oxo-

Bardock writhed around in pain as he slept. A single voice kept calling out to him, one that had haunted him since he left Kanassa.

"Bardock." It spoke to him. A man wearing an orange gi emerged out of of the shadows, "Bardock, father. Wake up."

Bardock sat upright, panting heavily before placing a hand on his head, trying to shake away the headache he had developed. As Bardock finally opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what is this? Where am I?" Bardock stood up and looked out of a window. "The sky... The land... It's almost like Planet Vegeta." The skies were a blood red and rocky formations littered the sandy area. "I thought I was on Earth..." Bardock spoke softly before two pairs of footsteps caught his attention, causing him to turn around with a frown on his face.

"Oh good, you're awake." A small purple creature carrying a tray of tea stood in front of him and a small child stood behind him, looking fearfully at Bardock.

'Who are they?' Bardock questioned as the child gasped as he looked at the Saiyan, 'Never seen either of them before.'

"Ahh, so you've awakened," The elder of the creatures spoke as he walked towards a table on the other side of the room, causing the child to squeal in fear and chase after the adult, "Well that's good, it shows your progress is coming along. It's astounding, I've never seen anything quite like it." He turned around as he placed the tea on the table and smiled, "My names Ipana and I'm the villages healer." The youngest grabbed a hold of a bottle and went to hand it to Ipana, "And this here is my son, Berry. He's a bit shy, but he's a good boy." Ipana knelt down and rubbed the top of Berry's head, causing the small boy to laugh, "But enough about us, what about you? You don't look like you are from around here. I've never seen anyone quite like you here on Planet Plant." Bardock's eyes furrowed for a second, but his blank look continued to hold.

'Planet Plant? Wasn't that the original name of Planet Vegeta?' Bardock's thoughts were cut short as Ipana had walked straight up to him, with him not even noticing.

"Let me take care of your hand for just a second." As Bardock nodded and raised his arm, he noticed the deep cut on the back of his hand. Ipana tipped the bottle, releasing a greenish liquid onto the back of Bardock's hand, causing a small chilling sensation before it began to glow. Bardock looked at it in confusion.

'This looks like the liquid from the medical machines,' The liquid started to fade, 'Huh? It's starting to fade.' As the liquid began to disappear, Bardock's cut had completely disappeared. "What the hell is going on here?" Bardock growled, sounding more hostile than he had originally meant to, "Have I somehow been brought to the past?" Berry crawled through Bardock's bed sheets and looked up at him in admiration.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" Bardock frowned at him and ignored his question, but not before insulting him.

"Can it, dumb kid." Berry looked surprised before a wave of disappointment covered his features. Suddenly a noise from above caught all three of their attentions. A ship was flying overhead. As Bardock looked out at it, he noticed something. It looked exactly like Frieza's! "What? That's not possible!" The ship flew towards the surface and landed a fair distance away.

"It looks like it's landed just outside the village." Ipana spoke up, ending the silence, just before a couple of ki blasts and screams could heard from that direction. Bardock growled before turning towards a cabinet with a new armour on it.

"Looks like it's back to work." He growled as he headed towards it, hoping to finally get his revenge on Frieza.

* * *

**Power Level Guide**

**Bardock  
**140,000 - Oozaru  
? - Waking up On Planet Plant (Find out Next Chapter)

**Galtz  
**110,000 - Full Power

**Ipona  
**? - Find out Next chapter

**Berry  
**? - Find out next chapter

* * *

And there we have it! I'm sorry this was shorter than normal, and a bit of a poor climax to the fight but I honestly couldn't think of a way to write that last battle out. So instead, I have written part of the next chapter into it, so we have a bit more meat...

So who are these mysterious foes that have arrived on Planet Plant, and why the hell is Bardock there? Has he traveled back in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

As I've said before, thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming, last chapter easily surpassed Chapter 11, can we do it again?

Review and Rate, I love all your feedback :D

Have a great night guys,  
Tomaka167


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, guess who's back with a brand new chapter!

A special thanks to **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **daughteroftherisingsun**, **tfsfan2**, **Haku Namikaze**, **ChufoMaster**, **DylanBagwell** and **Ky111** for their reviews on chapter 13, it means so much.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 14

Lord Chilled... Bardock, the Saiyan Savior?

Planet Plant. Home to the Plantians, and future home of the Saiyans and Truffles. Bardock has awoken in the past after his battle with Galtz, and just in time as a mysterious group of foes have appeared on the planet...

A blast fired off by one of the invading beings hit a house, causing it to explode, causing the Plantian's to panic and begin to run. More blasts continued as the two beings laughed at the destruction.

"Now listen up!" One of the beings spoke up, he was short and had blue skin and wore a silver armour with a small gun attached, his team mate being tall and green, with red eyes, wearing the same armour, "Starting now, Planet Plant is under our control. Who ever defies us or our leader, Master Chilled, better have their grave dug!" He cackled evilly before firing off more blasts.

"Hey punks!" A voice called out from the smoke from a previous attack. The two figures turned to see Bardock standing on top a ridge, his arms folded and a frown etched on to his face. The two beings walked towards him.

"Don't punk us, who do you think you are?" The blue being growled, "You must have a death wish if you fight with us."

"You got a problem with us tough guy?" The green humanoid growled before firing his gun at Bardock who just smirked before flying through the attack and landing a hefty punch into the man's stomach, causing him to pass out instantly. Before the green man slumped to the floor Bardock raised his arm and held up his face, keeping him standing just as the blue humanoid fired his weapon.

"Bastard!" He fired, killing his team mate but Bardock dodged just in time before kicking him into a mountain, killing him via broken neck. Bardock landed and smirked at the two deaths before sighing.

"That wasn't even fun." As Bardock stood there, the Plantian's looked up from their hiding places and cheered as they all ran at Bardock, knowing the danger was gone. As they ran, Bardock put his arm up and scowled, stopping them in their tracks.

"Don't get the wrong impression, I didn't try to rescue you. Just be happy they were in my way." The Plantian's stared at him as he took off into the sky. As Bardock flew through the sky, he noticed a cave up ahead.

'May as well set up camp here.' He sighed, before landing and entering before quickly falling asleep.

-oxo-

"_Quick, this man is heavily injured, take him back to the house now!" A young male voice called out. A young boy with spiky black hair and a red and yellow gi grabbed him and lifted him up._

"_Rose, do you think mother and father will be okay with us bringing a stranger back? I mean didn't dad say not to talk to strangers?" The boy asked innocently. Rose looked at him with a scowl on her face, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and her red gi fluttering in the breeze._

"_Beet! Mother and father won't mind, this man will die out here if we don't bring him back, now help me with him and we'll see what father says." Beet nodded to his sister and lifted him up. Both youngsters lifted him, but struggled as they did so._

"_Man, this guys heavy." Rose complained, but they carried him over to a wagon and began to journey back to a house, not far away..._

-oxo-

Bardock woke up in an instant as a presence made itself known at the edge of the cave. Bardock frowned but turned and called out to it.

"Who's there?" At the edge of the cave, Berry sheepishly poked his head out, carrying a basket full of food.

"Umm, it's me mister. Berry, from the village." Bardock took a couple of steps towards him and looked down, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "I, hehe, got food." Bardock growled and turned away.

"I don't want any. Get lost and stay gone."

"B-b-but..." Berry started but Bardock growled, anger fully apparent.

"Kid, beat it, or I'm gonna make you lunch!" Berry started to cry, and took a step back.

"Okay, but I'll just leave it here then." Berry bowed before running out, crying.

"I don't need that kids pity, or his food." Bardock frowned before his stomach rumbled, protesting to Bardock's decision.

-oxo-

A few hours later, it had started to rain and Berry came back carrying a basket. He poked his head around the corner and saw Bardock doing push ups before his eyes stumbled across the basket he had brought earlier and a smile lit up his face. He walked over and swapped the empty basket for the one now full of food as Bardock ignored him. As he walked off, Bardock frowned again.

"Weird kid." Bardock continued his push ups for another half an hour before heading off for another rest.

-oxo-

_The two children had brought the heavily beaten up Bardock to their house and had met their mother. After explaining where they found him, Beet and Rose's mother quickly set up a bed and began tending to his injuries._

"_Beet, Rose, head inside and grab the medical supplies, this man is lucky to be alive!" The woman spoke up, causing the two children to nod and run into the house, quickly grabbing the things. "I just hope Tsumuri is okay with him."_

_It was a few hours before Tsumuri, the childrens father arrived home with enough food to feed the family for two weeks. He was a hunter and had a slightly greenish tinge to his skin along with short blond hair and blue eyes. It was obvious to any that he wasn't human. He held himself high as he walked in before calling out to his family._

"_Hey guys, I'm home!" Beet and Rose ran to him in an instant before crashing into him and hugging him._

"_Father!" They called in unison as they smiled happily, happy to see their father again. Beet smiled sheepishly at his father as he continued._

"_We found a man in the forest," He started, causing Tsumuri's eyes to widen slightly, "Or at least what's left of it."_

"_Oh really son, and just where is he now?" He chuckled._

"_He's resting in the guest house, he really got injured. I wonder if he fights." Tsumuri couldn't help but to laugh at his sons happy face._

"_Well let's go see if he's okay then." The trio walked towards the guest house, looking to meet the injured Saiyan warrior._

-oxo-

Berry ran happily back towards Bardock's cave, carrying yet another basket of food, a smile on his face before Bardock took a step towards him. Berry recoiled slightly in fear before Bardock took a loaf of bread and began to eat it, and sat down. Berry smiled as he reached for another and sat down next to him before Bardock passed him a loaf of bread and smiled, and turned to him.

"My name," He said between mouthfuls, "It's Bardock."

"Ahh, Bardock huh?" Berry smiled before cheering in glee, "So that's your name mister. It's Bardock!" He blushed as he ate the bread, "Bardock. Bardock, Bardock!" He cheered, unaware that high in the sky, a ship was headed straight for their planet. A hooded figure sat in front of the window, a frown on his face.

"I'm rather concerned as to why we haven't received word from those imbeciles." A yellow being turned to him.

"Master Chilled, we've been trying non stop, but we haven't been able to pick up any signal from them." A short ice-jin with a purple and orange body and small black horns just chuckled.

"Maybe the Plant people over powered them." He walked forward and smirked at the planet below. "Wait, could it be that someone in this very cosmos would be foolish enough to challenge the almighty Lord Chilled?" As the ship drew ever closer to the Planet, he chuckled evilly.

-oxo-

A group of Plantians were gathered around, starting to rebuild the damage from the evildoers attack on their village. A being who was injured sat near Ipana as the doctor poured some of the healing liquid onto the man's cut.

"And you're all healed," he smiled as the cut disappeared, "The wounds all gone now." The Plantian smiled and nodded as he thanked the doctor just as a group of seven hooded figures landed.

"Who are they?" A Plantian asked as they walked forward. A green fish like humanoid spoke up as he looked around.

"We are here to protect your planet, as it is one of the most resourceful, rich planets in the universe. And because of that, it's been targeted by some pretty bad people."

"Bad people?" Ipana asked.

"Have you seen any guys like that around here?"

"Oh the pair, the evildoers." A Plantian spoke up, "You were after them?" Chilled nodded.

"Yes, we've been after these two evildoers." Berry poked his head out from behind a rock to look at them from a distance.

"They've got to be the same ones Bardock defeated before he flew off." Chilled just smirked.

"Bardock? How heroic. If by chance you find him, please tell him..." Chilled's eyes glowed red, causing Berry to gasp in fear, "We have his prize."

-oxo-

Bardock threw out a load of punches, already feeling much stronger than he did against Galtz.

"Okay, I think my body feels-" He started before he was interrupted.

"Bardock!" Berry cried out, running towards the Saiyan before stopping and panting, trying to get his breath back.

"What is it?"

"Invaders..." Berry panted, "They've come to the village again."

"I don't care." Bardock spat before turning away.

"But, they were looking for you Bardock." Bardock turned back to him.

"Why me?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. There was a t-t-terrifying ma-" An explosion in the distance cut Berry short.

"What the?" Bardock asked as they both turned towards the origin of the noise. From the village, plumes of smoke were rising into the air.

"Oh no, my village!" Berry cried, "It's them!" Berry grabbed hold of Bardock's leg and began to cry. "Bardock, please. You have to save everyone. Please? PLEASE!" Berry cried as Bardock looked down at him. "Everyone's going to die, please Bardock, please? Please!" Berry repeated. Bardock shut his eyes in annoyance.

"I can't do it." He whispered as images of his fallen team appeared before him.

"Bardock! Please, save my people!" Bardock's eyes snapped open as he began to growl before kicking Berry away.

"Move it!" He cried out he grabbed his bandana and took off into the sky. Berry rubbed his head and watched him leave.

"Thank you sir."

-oxo-

As the village glowed red from the fire, Lord Chilled had his palm out, ready to launch another attack. "Impotent fools, did you really think we were your saviours? How daft can you be?" The rest of Lord Chilled's elites fired waves of energy off at houses and Plantian's alike. Ipana stood off facing the Ice-jin.

"So you deceived us huh?" Lord Chilled merely chuckled.

"To believe a lie so easily, it's really quite sad."

"You're a vile fiend!" Ipana growled. Lord Chilled merely chuckled.

"But of course, now kindly hand over your elixer. It's healing powers are most desirable." Ipana took a step back and prepared to defend it.

"I'll never hand over the medicine to you!"

"Really now?" Chilled smirked, before nodding to his elites, "Some persuasion?" Ipana turned around to come face to face with two tall beings. One was a green fish like humanoid whilst the other was turquoise and had a fish like fin on top of his head. Both pointed guns at the Plantian doctor.

"It would be unwise to defy Master Chilled's wishes you know." Ipana closed his eyes in fear but a strong kick to the face killed the turquoise fighter in one hit before a fighter appeared behind the green fish humanoid and broke his neck. Ipana looked up and smiled.

"Bardock!" Lord Chilled looked up in shock.

"That's Bardock?" Bardock looked menacingly at the Saiyan as his Elites watched on. "Ahh, so you're the one, who disposed of my henchmen. Lord Chilled removed his hood, causing Bardock to gasp before shaking in anger and powering up.

"FRIEZA!" Bardock screamed as he launched forward and punched Chilled in the face, sending him backwards, knocking the robe of the Ice-jin. Chilled growled in anger before screaming to his men.

"Get him!" He cried as the remaining four men charged Bardock. Bardock dodged each attack with ease and punched one of the men away, breaking his face completely in an eruption of gore before another elite nailed him in the stomach. As the elite went to follow up the attack with an uppercut, Bardock flipped over him and grabbed his head before kicking him in the spine, ending his life in an instant. The other two elites stepped back in fear before charging him but Bardock coldly released two waves of energy from his hands, dis-integrating every last cell of each fighters. Chilled just smirked.

"Looks like I'll get a little fun after all." Both fighters stared each other down in hatred.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock**  
75,000 - Waking Up  
76,000 - Training  
? - Fight With Chilled (Find Out Next Chapter!)

**Rose  
**? - Find Out Next Chapter!

**Beet  
**? - Find Out Next Chapter!

**Tsumuri  
**? - Find Out Next Chapter!

**Chilled's Henchmen**  
Between 16,000 and 27,000

**Lord Chilled**  
? - First Form (Find Out Next Chapter!)

* * *

So there we have it guys! The battle for Planet Plant has begun! Who will win, will it be the almighty Lord Chilled? Or our favorite Saiyan, Bardock? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku!

I wish to ask you guys what you think to a prequel... I was thinking of doing a story based on the rise, and fall, of the Saiyan Race from the eyes of Bardock and of course, King Vegeta. It will feature elements from **daughteroftherisingsun's Saiyan Heart** series, including the alliance with the Parithians. Let me know what you guys think, because I am tempted by the Saiyan-Tuffle war :D

On a side note, thank you all for reviewing and keep them coming! The only way I can improve is with your help guys!

Anyway, next chapter will be done as soon as I can do it, recovering from broken ribs atm, so yeah...

Thanks again!

Tomaka167


	15. Chapter 15

Surprise double chapter everyone! :D

A special thanks to **MalikMania**, **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **daughteroftherisingsun** and **Haku Namikaze** for reviews on chapter 14, as always your input is greatly appreciated.

Now, I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but considering I'm halfway through writing chapter 16 already, I grew impatient and decided to put this online now!

Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I do not own the **Episode Of Bardock** special either, I just changed it slightly! :D

* * *

Chapter 15

Bardock... Super Saiyan?

Bardock and Chilled stood opposite one another, hatred etched onto their faces. Chilled was the first to make a move as he screamed in anger before launching himself at the Saiyan and landing a nasty kick to the Saiyan's face, launching him across the floor. Bardock slid along, but quickly jumped back onto his feet just in time to receive a flurry of punches and kicks that the Saiyan barely managed to hold off. Bardock launched a counter punch but Lord Chilled easily dodged and sent an uppercut into Bardock's face, knocking him back down to the ground, this time not getting up. Lord Chilled floated down and smirked at the Saiyan on the floor who growled in anger.

'Two hits and I'm down, why can't I beat him?' Bardock growled looking up in hatred at Chilled. Ipana ran forward and looked at his new friend.

"Oh no, Bardock!"

As Bardock tried to crawl along the floor to get up, Lord Chilled strolled up behind him. "Such Impudence," the Ice-jin space pirate raised his foot and pushed down on the Saiyan's head, who was struggling to his knees, pushing him back down to the floor, "Who do you think you are to test the almighty Chilled!?" He screamed as he ground Bardock's face into the floor.

"Frieza!" Bardock's muffled cry could be heard, making Chilled smirk.

"Who is this Frieza fellow you keep blabbering on about, I don't think you quite know who I am." Chilled smirked as he wiped away the blood from Bardock's attack earlier on, "I am the most powerful space pirate this galaxy has ever known!" Chilled laughed, "Lord Chilled!"

"What?" Bardock growled. 'He looks just like Frieza. It looks like I really have been sent to the past. This is Frieza's ancestor.'

Berry ran forward and looked around as smoke erupted from every house in site.

"What happened?" He questioned before his eyes settled on his father running towards Lord Chilled.

"Stop it!" Ipana cried out before Chilled knocked him away with his tail. Berry ran towards his unconscious father.

"Father!" He cried as he tried to wake up his parent, "Please be okay!" Lord Chilled smirked as he brought his tail back.

"Perhaps if you were tame, you could prove useful, however," Lord Chilled kicked Bardock along the floor, "I have no use for weaklings like you!" Bardock groaned as he slid along the floor. "I'll just burn up this piece of trash." Lord Chilled laughed as he powered up a purple wave of energy.

"Yo-You!" Berry cried out, catching Lord Chilled's attention, "Better stop it!" Lord Chilled turned away just as Berry started running towards him, "Just leave Bardock alone you bully!" Bardock struggled on the floor as he watched the display.

"K-kid, stay back." Chilled just growled.

"Do not interfere, you brat!" Chilled turned and launched his attack straight at Berry, who was sent flying into the burnt rubble of a former house and crashed down to the floor, unconscious. Bardock and Ipana, who had just regained consciousness looked at the child in horror. "Whelp," Chilled taunted, "Did you really think you could take me head on? Lame childhood ignorance." Just behind him, Bardock struggled to his knees.

"N-no." Bardock growled, catching Chilled's attention.

"You still haven't croaked yet?" Chilled asked, slightly surprised. Bardock began to shake in anger.

"Damn it." He clenched his fists in fury, blood dripping from his hands, "If only I were stronger!" Bardock smacked his head into the ground as memories of his team came back to him. "Back then, when I needed it the most," Lightening began to crop up in the sky as Bardock smacked his head into the ground again, "Why? Damn it!" He screamed as he punched the ground. Tears began to drop down his face onto the floor beneath him. Lightening began to strike the ground all around Bardock, who seemed oblivious to the actions. Bardock began to glow gold and his hand began to stand on end as he looked at Berry, who was being attended to by Ipana, "Why can't I get stronger?" Bardock got to his feet, his head hung low as Chilled looked at him in confusion, "Well no more." He growled, "I'll kill you where you stand!" He threatened Lord Chilled who merely smirked.

"What? You're going to defeat me? What an absurd notion!" Bardock growled once more as his hair continued to flash gold and his power increased. Ipana looked over at Bardock in shock as the ground around him began to break up. Bardock turned and looked at Chilled in pure hatred, as he tauntingly waved the Saiyan over. Bardock threw back his head and screamed in rage as Chilled started to laugh, destroying the area around him as his eyes turned teal, his hair golden and standing on end and his aura bursting into a golden explosion as his powers hit their maximum. Chilled took a step back in fear. "What!?" He cried out as Bardock looked over himself.

'Incredible power surging through me.' He thought to himself.

"What the? Where were you hiding such power?" Chilled growled. Bardock's eyes caught his target and he scowled.

"Heartless bastard! What you did was unforgivable!" Bardock began to walk towards the Ice-jin, ready to end his life. Chilled's fear disappeared, replaced with anger as he screamed at the new Super Saiyan.

"You damned fool, don't get so cocky now that your hair's a bit shiny." Chilled's tail hit the floor, sending the pirate into the sky before he squealed as he launched a purple wave of energy at his opponent, before releasing wave after wave at Bardock, causing smoke and dust to erupt around him. The Plantian's shielded their eyes as the winds hit them before Chilled stopped firing and landed on the ground, intent to see the Saiyan's brutalized corpse. "See how insignificant your hair change was?" Chilled taunted as he placed his hands on his hips and smirked, "How pointless." Suddenly a figure emerged in the smoke, "What!?" He cried as his eyes widened. Sure enough, Bardock continued to walk through the smoke, although his armour was heavily damaged, but no injuries to Bardock. Chilled threw himself at the Super Saiyan and launched two punches, both of which were easily blocked. Bardock smirked at the Ice-jin's failed attack. "What kind of insignificant being would challenge my awesome powers?!"

"Maybe... It's just the Saiyan kind." Bardock smirked, causing Chilled to finally look scared.

"W-what the hell is a Saiyan?" Bardock just growled.

"Brace yourself, freak." Chilled's eyes narrowed but before he could do anything Bardock threw him into the ground and began to beat him around like a rag doll before launching across the floor. Chilled flew into a rock and bounced up into the air but Bardock was on him in an instant and grabbed his head before sending him crashing into the ground. Before Chilled could recover, Bardock grabbed his tail and began to spin him around at an incredible speed before launching him across the village and chasing after him and grabbing onto his horns and throwing him into the ground once more before disappearing and kicking him into the sky. Chilled quickly recovered, breathing heavily from the Super Saiyan's assault.

"Damn it!" Chilled screamed, "This can't be happening, it can't be! No!" Lord Chilled began to power up an attack. "I am the invincible Lord Chilled!" He began to prepare a Supernova, much bigger than the one Frieza had made to destroy Vegetasei, "No insolent bastard could ever surpase me!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you," Bardock taunted, "But it's a bit late for that!"

"Shut your mouth and burn in hell!" Chilled launched the attack towards Bardock before laughing, "I'll destroy you and the planet in one go!" Bardock growled in fury.

"I won't let you!" He screamed as the supernova headed towards him, powering up an attack, "You're the one going to hell you bastard!" The small wave of energy Bardock sent at Chilled was equal to the Ice-jin's supernova.

"Is that all you've got? Take my full power!" Chilled screamed as the attack began to move towards Bardock. Bardock merely smirked before a frown hit his face and he released more of his energy into the attack, sending it slowly back towards Chilled, who screamed as the attack headed towards him.

"This ends now!" Bardock screamed as he threw his other hand forward and fired everything he had, sending the attack straight at Chilled at an alarming speed.

"Impossible," The Ice-jin cried, "How can I be bested by the likes of y-" He screamed as the attack hit him and sent him flying out of the atmosphere. Bardock stood watching to see if he came back as he let go of the attack before promptly passing out.

High above in space, a ship waited above the planet in wait of it's leader's recovery, having recovered him quickly and put him into a life support module.

"Lord Chilled!" One of the minions cried out, checking his masters vitals. Lord Chilled struggled weakly before speaking.

"Tell t-this to my family," Chilled pulled of his breathing mask before continuing, "Beware of the blonde Super being known as a Saiyan." And with that the Almighty Lord Chilled breathed his last breath.

-oxo-

Bardock cried out in pain as he sat up before a gentle hand on his chest calmed him down. The Saiyan turned his head to see the smiling face of a human female, two children and a slightly green skinned male who had a scowl on his face. Bardock put his hand to his head and sighed.

"W-where am I? What happened to Planet Plant? To Chilled?"

"Rest now," The female spoke. She had black hair tied neatly into a bun and wore a long purple dress, "You're lucky to be alive."

"W-who are you?" Bardock asked, earning a scowl from the man.

"The question is, who are you? And why did you come here?" This earned a frown from his wife, but the male continued anyway, "Wasn't Gandria enough for you? Now you're here for Earth too?!"

"Tsumuri!" The female snapped, "The man has just woken up, don't talk to our guest like that!"

"But Izuki! That 'man' is a Saiyan!" Bardock's eyes snapped to him in an instant, "His race are the reason that there are only a few of us Gandrian's left! If there is a Saiyan on Earth then we will all die, we must kill him now whilst he is weak." Tsumuri began to power up a green wave of ki.

"But father!" The two children cried in unison before floating in front of him.

"Beet, Rose. Get out of here now!" Tsumuri growled

"TSUMURI!" The female screamed, stopping her husband in his tracks, "I will not let you harm this man! So what if he is evil, if we show evil then we are no better than those who commit it. You're better than that, and you know it." Tsumuri growled, his arm still outstretched. Bardock just looked at the male with a curious smirk, "Now stop RIGHT now!" She screamed. Tsumuri sighed but lowered his arm, the ki dissipating instantly.

"Fine," He mumbled, before turning back to Bardock with a frown on his face, "But if you try anything I'll kill you in an instant."

"Like you could." Bardock smirked, causing Tsumuri to ball his fists and growl, but a waved finger and a shake of the head from Izuki stopped Tsumuri from attacking.

"Fine, I'm going out for a bit." And with that, Tsumuri walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Bardock whispered, unaware Beet had overheard him. The young male smiled at the Saiyan sadly.

"He's still upset that some Saiyan destroyed our planet five years ago." Bardock's eyes widened but nodded in understanding, "Father said it was decimated by a child named Turtles or something." Bardock's eyes widened even more.

"What?! Turles!?" Bardock cried out. Beet's jumped slightly before Rose continued.

"Yes, Turles" She sighed, before turning to her brother, "Not Turtles you idiot." Beet just produced a cheesy grin before Izuki spoke up.

"Rose! Do not speak to your brother like that!" Rose looked sad as she was scolded by her mother.

"Yes mother." In an instant, the females mood changed, "Now you kids run along, we need to let mister..." She started, before turning back to Bardock, her eyes speaking an unspoken question.

"Bardock." He spoke flatly.

"Ahh yes, we need to let Mister Bardock recover. You can play with him later." The kids sighed sadly before running out of the room. Izuki turned to the Saiyan and apologized for her families behaviour.

"I'm sorry for them, the kids are very excited and my husband isn't a big fan of you Saiyans for what happened to his planet. My name is Izuki and if you need anything, just ask." She smiled at the Saiyan, who couldn't help but to return the gesture. In an instant a loud thunderous roar echoed around the room. Izuki looked around for the origin of the noise before her eyes widened as she realized it was her guests stomach. Bardock chuckled.

"I guess I'm hungry."

"I'll bring some food in shortly, just rest for now." Izuki smiled. Bardock nodded before laying back down as the human female left the room. Bardock pondered his vision. 'Did that actually happen? Or was it just a vision? And what was that transformation? Could it be?' Bardock's eyes widened as he thought it over. 'The golden hair, the increase in power...'

"No way, I was a Super Saiyan!" Bardock cried out in shock before the darkness consumed him once more.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock**  
80,000 - Battle with Chilled (Initial)  
35,000 - Injured  
1,750,000 - Super Saiyan (35,000 x 50)  
? - End Of Vision (Find out next chapter)

**Chilled**

400,000 - Fight with Bardock  
1,000,000 - Supernova/Death Ball

**Tsumuri  
**? - Find out next chapter

**Beet  
**? - Find out next chapter

**Rose  
**? - Find out next chapter

* * *

So there we have it, two chapters in one day! And it looks like Bardock has discovered the power of a Super Saiyan, but will he still have that power? Or will it be lost once more? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku!

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll be back soon with Chapter 16 - Meeting the locals.

Leave a review and I'll see you next time,

Tomaka167!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, back already with chapter 16! :)

Thank you to **ChufoMaster**, **Haku Namikaze**, **DBZ Chick 4ever** and **Ky111** for your reviews on Chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 16

Meeting The Locals

Bardock rose up once again, noticing that it was now dark in the room. As Bardock looked around he saw a silhouette cast over the bed and noticed that the young male known as Beet was asleep on a chair next to the bed. Bardock frowned at first but thought nothing of it as he tried to move without waking the child, failing miserably as the movement of the covers startled the young child. Beet raised his head groggily and stared at the Saiyan warrior.

"Hey mister Bardock." He groaned as he tried to stand up, almost falling over from fatigue, "Are you feeling any better yet?" The Saiyan sat on the edge of the bed staring at the boy and nodded, before realizing that the young male couldn't see him.

"I feel better," Bardock spoke coldly, before noticing how the boy sounded tired, "You should sleep more. I just need some air." Beet smiled lazily but didn't protest as he rested his head, falling back asleep instantly. Bardock stood up and looked around and saw his armour on a chest of drawers, at least, what was left of his armour. "Oh great, now what am I supposed to wear?" Bardock growled, keeping his voice down as he didn't wish to disturb the sleeping child. Bardock then noticed out of the corner of his eyes a set of folded clothes with a note on them. Bardock walked over and gathered a little energy in his left hand, just enough for light, as he picked up the note with his right and began to read.

_Mister Bardock,_

_I have left some clothes out for you for when you wake up. I'm sorry if my family disturbed you in anyway yesterday. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, and I have left some food on the counter near the door, in case you are hungry._

_We'll check on you again in the morning._

_Izuki._

Bardock smiled before turning and noticing a plate with a couple of sandwiches with some meat inside. Bardock walked over and grabbed one and took a bite, his eyes widening at the taste. 'This is the best thing I've ever tasted!' He smiled to himself as he quickly took another bite. And another, before they were gone. "Best go train I guess." Bardock strode back over to the clothes and picked them up. He had a short sleeved buttoned white shirt with a pair of denim jeans and some black trainers. It didn't take long for the Saiyan to get changed and he left the room quietly so as not to disturb Beet. As he headed outside, a voice stopped him.

"Don't think I'm happy with you being around my family, _Saiyan!_" The word Saiyan was spat out with venom as Bardock saw Tsumuri step out from the shadows, a scowl on his face. He wore a white gi with a black belt.

"What is your problem?" Bardock growled, a frown on his face as he looked the man up and down before smirking, "Think you can stand up to me?" Tsumuri growled as he stood off from the Saiyan, ready to end his life.

"Because of your kind, my home planet is gone! And to think, if I'd been there, I could have stopped that Turles from destroying the Gandrian race!" Bardock took a step back, more from shock than any kind of fear.

"You're a Gandrian!?" He cried, causing the Gandrian to nod.

"We Gandrian's were a peaceful race, at one with science until that demon child came along and killed everyone. I was lucky enough to be off planet at the time, but others were not so fortunate!"

"Well that's your problem, not mine. I didn't kill your race, so why are you blaming me? Just because they couldn't stand up to an infant, what makes you think you could take me?" Bardock laughed, causing Tsumuri to growl and launch himself straight at him, fist pulled back. Bardock smiled as Tsumuri aimed a punch at his face and caught his wrist easily, before Tsumuri tried with his other hand, meeting the same result. Bardock looked into the man's eyes and something he was used to.

Fear.

Bardock sighed before letting go and pushing Tsumuri roughly to the floor, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your race, I know what it's like to lose your race. But we Saiyans, we didn't have a choice." Tsumuri looked up at him, still angry.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You always have a choice!" The rest of the family had now woken up from the confrontation and had gathered around the bickering pair.

"It was either kill or be killed!" Bardock roared, causing everyone to step back in fear as he subconsciously powered up, "Don't you get it? If we didn't destroy others, we would have been killed ourselves..." Bardock trailed off, "Or at least, that's what we thought..." Izuki took a step towards the pair but a stern look from Tsumuri stopped his wife.

"What do you mean?" Tsumuri asked. Bardock looked at him before sighing and continuing.

"We Saiyans weren't always one for destroying planets. In fact, we used to be quite peaceful, until that is, the Tuffles tried to enslave us."

"The Tuffles? I don't understand..."

"Our planet was once shared by two races, the Tuffles and the Saiyans, who lived side by side for hundreds of years until one day a group of Tuffles kidnapped a number of newborns and began to experiment on them. By this point the Saiyan tribes had been unified under a leader, Vegeta, who attacked the group before they could take the children. The Tuffles saw this as a declaration of war and attacked our villages. One on one, we could easily defeat them but they had numbers and technology on their side, which left us equal. But then around ten years after the war started, the first full moon in eighty years revealed itself and the Tuffles never stood a chance. We slaughtered every one of them and took the planet for ourselves. Vegeta declared himself King and within two years we were met by the Arcosians, the bastards who introduced us to Frieza and the rest is history. We started purging planets for money until Frieza destroyed the Saiyans and their planet and now Earth is the only place I could come to." Izuki and Rose were in tears at Bardock's story whilst Beet looked to tired to react and Tsumuri just looked indifferent as he stood up.

"Although you Saiyans destroyed my planet." Tsumuri started, "I can see that you are in a similar situation. Although I disagree with the idea completely, and can not trust you at all, as well as wanting you dead... I," He stuttered, and sighed before continuing, "I will allow you to stay with us." Beet and Rose smiled and jumped happily at the joy of a new friend whilst Izuki just smiled at her husband. "However," Tsumuri walked up to the Saiyan and got in his face, "If you so much as put a toe out of line, or hurt a member of my family, I promise you I will find a way to kill you in the most agonizingly slow and painful way possible, are we understood?"

"To be honest, I don't think you could kill me even if you tri-" Bardock started before Tsumuri interrupted him.

"Are we understood!?" He repeated with a bit more force. Bardock growled at being belittled like this as every inch of his body screamed at him to tear out the man's throat but he calmed himself down and nodded.

"I give you my word." Tsumuri frowned for a moment before a smile lit up on his face.

"Thank god, now that's dealt with, lets go back to bed!" Everyone face vaulted at the complete u-turn in the Gandrian's personality.

And so off they went to bed, ready for a long day ahead of them...

-oxo-

The following morning came all to quickly for Bardock, who still hadn't fully healed from his battle with Galtz. Although most of his injuries had disappeared in the last three weeks, as he had been told he had been unconscious by Izuki, his power hadn't yet recovered to it's maximum and only time would heal it. As the group talked over breakfast, Beet finally couldn't hold it in.

"Mister Bardock?" He questioned, causing the Saiyans head to turn to him.

"Yes kid?"

"Are you a fighter, because you look really really strong." Bardock chuckled.

"I am, yes. I have been all my life." Izuki and Tsumuri shared a happy look at their youngest's happy smile.

"Do you think that after breakfast... That maybe... I could train with you?" Bardock looked confused for a moment. Izuki turned to her son and spoke to him softly.

"Beet, I don't think Mister Bardock can train at the moment. He's still hurt from when you and your sister found him." Bardock decided to finally speak up.

"Please, just call me Bardock. Mister makes me feel..." He shuddered at the thought, he then turned to Beet, "I don't know if you could keep up little one. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Umm..." Beet began to count on his hands before a smile lit up his face, "Six and a half sir."

"Six and a half huh?" Bardock smiled, "I'll let you come out and watch but I think you'll get hurt if you fight me." Beet pouted at the Saiyan, causing the whole family to laugh. Bardock then turned to Rose and asked the same. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," She replied, almost uninterested, but a smile still on her face as she turned and looked at him, "Come to think of it, mind if I train with you as well? Father has trained me quite well and I'd like to know how I compare to a big bad Saiyan warrior." She mocked causing Bardock to frown menacingly. Tsumuri kept a straight face but prepared to jump in case the Saiyan kicked off, which Bardock noticed and smirked at but he calmed down quickly.

"Sure," He beamed evilly, "I think you need to brought down a peg or two." Tsumuri and Izuki laughed nervously as Rose and Bardock continued to eat breakfast, their frowns never leaving each other.

-oxo-

Bardock, Tsumuri, Beet and Rose all headed out to the courtyard where Tsumuri and Bardock had nearly killed one another as Izuki stayed in to clean the dishes. Tsumuri, Beet and Rose all wore the same gi as the previous day whilst Bardock had elected to stay in the clothes that had been laid out for him the previous night.

"Okay kids, show me what you got." Bardock smirked as he got into a stance. Both siblings looked at one another and nodded before looking back at Bardock and powering up. Bardock was shocked as the pair powered up whilst Tsumuri looked on in pride, with a little smile on his face in foreshadowing to what would happen. Rose launched forward at Bardock first and began to trade blows with the Saiyan, who was using about one percent of his power. Beet continued to watch as the two traded blows before Beet saw an opening and charged under his sister and joined in. Even though Bardock was almost bored by the speed the trio were fighting at, he was laughing happily as he fought, the two children having been very skilful despite their extremely low power levels. Bardock had noticed that both kids power levels were around the one hundred mark, if that and they were working together perfectly. Out of nowhere a punch caught Bardock in the face and sent him skidding along the floor, albeit still standing. Bardock looked up and saw Tsumuri standing with his right arm outstretched.

"What?" The Gandrian chuckled, "I saw an opening and I took it. Besides, I still resent you Saiyans." Bardock just smirked and wiped away a small trickle of blood before the trio charged at him, the Saiyan eagerly awaiting their attacks.

The group of four continued to fight for the next six hours until the children had passed out and Tsumuri and Bardock were close to passing out themselves, both panting heavily and sporting nasty cuts and bruises.

"Well I can't say this hasn't been fun." Bardock smirked at his opponent, who quickly returned it.

"I'm surprised that you're still going. I didn't think you had much left."

"Oh, I have plenty of reserves. I haven't even hit ten percent of my power yet." Bardock laughed, causing Tsumuri's eyes to widen, before a frown found his face.

"Well I don't believe you. I'm calling your bluff." Bardock just smirked as he let his power increase slightly and he crashed into the Gandrian, knocking him out with one punch.

"Never call a Saiyans bluff." He taunted, even though the Gandrian couldn't hear him before he fell down himself and fell asleep.

-oxo-

The training continued for the next two months as the trio of Gandrians/halfbreeds got stronger and stronger whilst Bardock's speed and skill increased, surprising himself. After the two months had passed, Bardock had finally decided to tell the family why he was on Earth. He told them about how he was on a mission to gather the seven Dragonballs and to wish back his friends and mate, who had all been killed by Frieza and his men. The family understood immediately as they couldn't bare the thought of losing one another and told him that they had a Dragon Ball hidden in their basement. It was brought up by Tsumuri who handed the six star Dragonball to the Saiyan.

"One down, six to go," Tsumuri smiled to his new friend whom he had come to trust over the two months, "Good luck with the others, I doubt the others will be that easy to find." Bardock smiled as he spoke to his friend.

"I think it will be just as easy, it will just take time." The two shook hands as they bid farewell before a young male voice piped up.

"Mister Bardock, wait!" Out of nowhere a young Gandrian halfbreed threw himself at the Saiyan and hugged him, catching Bardock completely off guard as he stood awkwardly. "I want to come with you!" Bardock and Tsumuri's eyes widened at the prospect of Beet travelling with the Saiyan.

"I don't think so son," Tsumuri ruffled his sons spiky brown hair, "It will be really dangerous and Bardock needs to do this."

"Well I'm going." Everyone turned around to see Rose with her arms crossed stood up straight. If it wasn't for the lack of tail, she could easily be mistaken for a Saiyan, "I am not missing this chance to travel around the world. Plus I want to see Shenron." She smiled. Beet looked up at his father longingly.

"If Rose can go, surely I can go? I'm stronger than her and besides, Mister Bardock will look after us, won't you?" He looked at the Saiyan who nodded. Tsumuri scowled at the Saiyan at the betrayal before sighing.

"Fine, I'll let you both go," Tsumuri then turned to Bardock, "On two conditions. One, you protect them with your life." Bardock nodded, "And the second, we have dinner together one last time." They all cheered and headed back to Tsumuri Ehro's humble abode.

-oxo-

Dinner went by without a hitch before the trio prepared to head off. Izuki and Tsumuri thanked Bardock and swamped their children, much to the pairs embarrassment before the group began to fly away. Rose turned to Bardock in curiousity.

"So where to first?" Bardock smiled before his face became stern.

"We'll be heading to Yunzabit heights, but first we need to make a couple of detours."

And so the trio flew towards Kami's Lookout, which they reached very quickly. As Bardock landed he looked around for the trio who had been up there before.

"Kami? Mr Popo? Gooseberry?" Beet sniggered at the last name, but a quick frown from Rose stopped him. Not long after being called, a black Genie, an old green man and a young green man dressed in a similar armour to what Bardock had been in stepped out of the lookout and smiled.

"Bardock!" Gooseberry laughed, "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive you imbecile, did you really think Frieza's men could kill me?" Gooseberry smiled but shook his head as Bardock shook his hand. "Kami." He nodded at the Guardian of Earth who smiled at him, "Mr Popo." He nodded again as Mr Popo bowed in respect.

"And who might I ask, are these two young ones?" Kami asked.

"This is Beet and Rose, they are accompanying me on the hunt for the Dragonballs, as will Gooseberry if he wishes too."

"It would be an honour sir." Gooseberry smiled at his friend and the group discussed the battle with the Metalask force before deciding it was getting late and saying their goodbyes and the group of four headed back to the stolen ship. As they walked around Beet, and even Rose, looked around in awe. They had never been on a spaceship before before the group reached their destination.

The ships armoury.

Bardock looked around for a couple of sets of armour for the children and passed Beet a small black and gold set along with red scouter and handed rose a white and gold armour with one shoulder guard and a green scouter before picking out a black and green armour with shoulder guards and a blue scouter. Gooseberry settled for a white and blue armour with straps and a green scouter. The trio decided they would sleep for the night before beginning the hunt for the Dragonballs the next day.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock**  
22,000 - Still Injured From Battle with Galtz  
? - Fully healed (Find out next chapter)

**Tsumuri  
**90 - Battle with Bardock

**Beet  
**28 - Meeting Bardock**  
**? - Find out next chapter

**Rose  
**19 - Meeting Bardock**  
**? -Find out next chapter

**Gooseberry**  
212 - Base

* * *

So there we have it guys, the hunt for Dragon Balls has begun. Hopefully we'll be off of Earth by chapter 30! :P

Another special thank you to all of you guys at home as well, for reading. In the last day we have surpassed both the **6,000 **and **6,500** hits mark and are well on our way towards **7,000**. This chapter also takes this story to over **40,000** words as well so go us!

I'm still working on how I'll write the Prequel to this story (The name now having changed to **Dragon Ball Divergence: The Rise and Fall of the Saiyans**, so keep an eye out for that in the next few months.

Keep your reviews and messages coming guys, I love hearing from all of you! :D Chapter 17: **The Hunt Begins... The Six Star Dragon Ball** is currently being worked on and I should have it done very soon. It will be a bit of a short chapter, but the following ones will be longer :D

Till we meet again,

Tomaka167


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I'm back!

A special thanks to **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **Black Dragon Master**, **daughteroftherisingsun**, **Ky111**, **MalikMania**, **Silverhawk88** and **Big-Mack-III** for your reviews on Chapter 16, they were much appreciated! :D

Anyway, let's get straight to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT!

* * *

Chapter 17

The Hunt begins... The Six Star Dragon Ball

Morning came very quickly for the group of four as Beet woke up first, with the others following not long after. A slight mishap had occurred the night before when Beet, curious to know just how strong Bardock was, had tried to gauge everyone's power levels. Gooseberry had come up with two hundred and twelve, his sister was at a meagre forty two and then there was Bardock's. He had faced Bardock and tried to take a reading, and he was shocked as it surpassed everyone else's massively! The scouter had read at thirty two thousand then exploded, which had caught everyone's attention. When Beet explained that he was just curious to know how strong everyone was, Bardock understood and handed him a green scouter and told him to avoid reading their powers, and told him that he was at fifty four, but both him and his sister weren't at their maximum, so it would be quite a bit higher. The group spent three hours preparing supplies for their journey and remembering that Kami had showed him where each Dragonball was located, Bardock took off, making sure to keep at a pace that the others could stay with him as they headed for Yunzabit Heights. A few hours flight later, and they were there. Looking around for the ball.

"I can't see anything!" Rose complained, "And it's so cold." Bardock turned and scowled at her, but said nothing.

"Stop complaining!" Everyone was shocked to see it was young Beet who had spoken up and scolded his sister, "All you ever do is complain and never think of anyone else! All my life so far you have moaned about this, moaned about that and only ever do what you want, or get other people to do it for you!" Beet panted after his little show, whilst everyone looked on in shock. In an instant, the frown on Beet's face disappeared and he smiled again, "Now let's find that Dragon Ball for Mister Bardock." Rose slowly nodded whilst Gooseberry and Bardock still looked shocked. Gooseberry turned to his friend.

"You saw what I saw right?" Bardock nodded, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Bardock shrugged, "Don't really care either. But his mood changing that quickly? That's bizarre!" Both nodded, before getting back to work.

-oxo-

It took them well over three hours to search the whole of Yunzabit heights, Bardock's speed and strength helping out a lot, but they just couldn't seem to find a Dragon ball.

"Where could it be?" Bardock growled as he searched the entire a second time, "I know it's around here, Kami showed me." As he finished his second search he started a third. And a fourth. And even a fifth, but the group found nothing. Bardock was furious by this point, and everyone made sure to stay clear of him. During their search all they had found was mud, water and a strange spaceship, only Bardock and Gooseberry knowing that it had once belonged to Kami. Eventually, Bardock had become so angry that he began to blast parts of the ridge away. It had taken next to no time for him to find a small opening beneath one of rocks and inside lay a small orange ball with six stars on it. On seeing it, Bardock couldn't help but to laugh! "I found one!" He chuckled happily, as the others gathered around him as held it up triumphantly. Beet and Rose floated and laughed whilst Gooseberry just smiled.

"Where to next boss?" Gooseberry finally asked, capturing everyone's attention.

"I think the next one is a few miles south of here actually." Bardock smirked, still holding the Six star Dragon Ball happily, "Let's go get that now. The sooner we get them all, the sooner we can make our wish." Gooseberry nodded before the four of them blasted off towards the next Dragonball.

-oxo-

The group of four continued to fly above a forest before a blast of energy flew towards them. Bardock frowned as it headed towards him and knocked it away before landing to investigate. A group of people looked at the angry Saiyan before Bardock spoke up, the others landing behind him.

"Who just threw that attack? Well I say attack, that was pitiful!" A man in his early twenties with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses stepped forward and replied. He wore a purple and black gi.

"I'm sorry for that, my students haven't yet mastered their powers, and I'm so glad no one got hurt!" Bardock's frown wavered slightly, but he stood on guard in case of another attack, "Yami, step forward." Bardock watched as a young female, around fourteen with short blue hair, green eyes and a similar gi to her teacher bowed in respect, and apology.

"I didn't mean to hit you with my attack, I'm still learning and didn't mean for it to hit anyone. You must be quite strong to have blocked it that easily," Bardock nodded, "Well my name is Yami Gurin and I am a student of the great Akira Takahashi, the founder of the Takahata fighting school." Bardock's eyebrows raised slightly as the group of six all bent over in unison and greeted the Saiyan with respect. The leader smiled and walked towards Bardock and stuck his hand out.

"I am Akira Takahashi." The leader introduced himself, before taking his glasses off, "My students and I were out here training for the World Martial Arts Tournament and it seems we disturbed you. I apologize on their behalf." Bardock stood there for a second before finally smiling.

"Nothing to worry about, my name is Bardock," Our favorite Saiyan returned with equal respect, "We were just looking around for something, but we may have to head off quickly I'm afraid, we're in a bit of a hurry." Akira smiled and shook his head.

"Nonsense, after what happened up there? We are nearly done for the day. I insist that you come dine with us tonight." Bardock's mouth began to water before he subconsciously started to nod his head, causing Beet to laugh and Rose and Gooseberry to smile. "You're welcome to watch us if you want. You can join as well if you think you're strong enough." Akira said the last bit with a smirk, almost taunting Bardock. Bardock returned with a smirk of his own.

"Sure, but to make it fair, how about all of your fighters, and you, versus me?" Akira laughed.

"My my, a cocky one, aren't you? But fine, I'm sure we can handle that, right guys?" The martial artists all nodded, confident smiles on their faces, "But first, I'll introduce you to the ones who will be carrying you back tonight." Akira pointed to the group in unison. "This one is Brent Lee, one of my top students, he is unrivalled in speed by anyone here, even keeping up with myself in spars." Brent was fourteen and had short spiky black hair and an athletic build. He smirked at Bardock and nodded in respect. Akira then walked along and pointed to Yami, "Well this is Yami Gurin, as you've already become acquainted with. She is one of my newer students, but is still a strong fighter. She just needs to work on her ki control." Yami blushed a little and looked away from the pair as the rest of them sniggered at her expense. Akira continued on and pointed to a muscular male aged around eighteen with short black hair. He wore the same purple and black gi as his companions, "This is my prized student, Kris Stephens. He has been with me now for six years and has already surpassed me. The boy only wishes to learn more about his inner power, there is nothing I can teach him." Kris smirked with utter pride before Akira moved on to the next student, a tall muscular male with long black hair. "This is Harry Wai, the strongest of the newer students. He has overpowered nearly everyone here, except for Kris, I expect much from him in the future." Akira continued down the line and stopped at an athletic male with curly blonde hair. "This here is Luke Angel. His uncle and I were best friends back in our adventuring days and he became my student three years ago. He is the best at ki control, other than Kris and myself. The master then walked up to the last two and frowned slightly as the pair growled at one another. "And these two here are Dante Venning and Lao Wraith." Dante was a twelve year old male with short spiky brown hair and wore an orange and black gi, whilst Lao was a thirteen year old female with a purple and black gi and had long purlpe hair. The pair growled at one another continuously. "You kids need to stop," Akira scowled, "Your rivalry is going to be the death of you one day!" The pair stopped growling, but looked away from one another. Bardock smiled before turning back to Gooseberry.

"Would you mind doing the honours?" Gooseberry smirked before putting his hand up to his scouter and pressing a few buttons.

"I'd be glad to." Gooseberry's scouter showed a reading which caused the male to smirk slightly, "It seems that each one has a power less than a hundred. Even collectively they are only at four hundred." Bardock just turned and smirked at Akira as he slipped into a stance.

"You'd better give it your all if you want to even dream of hitting me." Akira held up his right hand and smiled as all of his students got into a similar stance before Akira fell into one himself, ready for a fight.

"I think it's you who had better watch out." With that Akira launched himself forwards, as the rest of the group quickly followed.

* * *

**Power Level Guide**

**Bardock**  
85,000 - Healed  
32,000 - Last Reading on Beet's scouter

**Beet  
**67 - Training With Bardock

**Rose**  
42 - Training With Bardock

**Gooseberry**  
212 - Base

**Akira Takahashi  
**33 - Meeting Bardock

**Brent Lee  
**22 - Meeting Bardock

**Yami Gurin  
**9 - Meeting Bardock

**Dante Venning  
**12 - Meeting Bardock

**Kris Stephens  
**51 - Meeting Bardock

**Harry Wai  
**28 - Meeting Bardock

**Lao Wraith  
**12 - Meeting Bardock

**Luke Angel  
**21 - Meeting Bardock

* * *

And there we have it!

What did you guys think to that chapter? I wasn't personally a big fan of it, but I think it sets up the first meeting with Akira Takahashi and his students who will feature a reasonably big part in this story! I know this was short and a bit lame, but next chapter will be a lot longer and more action packed, I can tell you now...

I've been debating on which DBZ films to cover with this story and I've decided that I will feature all of them, in some respect, in the series. I am personally looking forward to the film they bring out next year, so that too will feature once I have found a place to slot it in :)

Now on a side note, if you guys could visit , that would be much appreciated. It's a Formula One Management simulator, in which I am in charge of Marketing (Hence the little shout out here!) If interested, check it out and sign up! :D

I want to thank EVERYONE who has read this so far as we have reached **7,389** hits as of this note, so keep it going guys :) Please keep on reviewing and I will bring you another chapter in a couple of weeks, as I am unfortunately (Well unfortunately for you guys, fortunate for me!) going on holiday for a couple of weeks until the beginning of September (Yay!) I'll start the next chapter when I get back :)

Until then, hope you stick with Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

Tomaka167


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since last chapter, I've had a HELL of a lot going on, with work then my laptop breaking and then setting up a new one and then being ill all week... Everything always goes wrong all at once :/

A massive thanks to **Haku Namikaze**, **daughteroftherisingsun**, **DBZ Chick 4ever**, **Ky111**, **Big-Mack-III**, **MalikMania** and I guess **Hitokage** **Higure** (Who's review was to tell me to continue... Which is what I am doing now! :D)

Anyway, enough of me... On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 18

Training Begins

Bardock flew back as a punch missed his face by millimetres, before another one followed after him. The seven human fighters attacked in unison as Beet and Rose watched in awe as Bardock easily blocked every punch and kick aimed at him. Kris was the first to lose his composure as yet another kick sailed over the Saiyan's head.

"Damn it, we're getting nowhere!" He pulled back as he watched his group fail to land a single hit, "Screw this, I'm going all out." With that he started to power up to his maximum. Gooseberry noticed the young male powering up and smirked as he pushed a button on his scouter.

"Well," He chuckled as the boys power stopped and displayed on his screen, "Seems this ones taking it serious. His power's jumped up to one hundred and twenty six." Beet and Rose turned back to the fight as Kris flew straight through his team and began trading blows with Bardock, the other six humans pulling back a moment as they watched their comrade go all out on the Saiyan, who continued to dodge with ease, even folding his arms in mock boredom.

"Come on," Bardock smirked, "If this is all you guys have got then we may as well end this here." In an instant the other members growled and powered up to their maximums before launching themselves towards Bardock and started attacking once more.

"Come on students, we can beat this guy!" Akira shouted as he powered up a wave of energy, "Dragoanimi!" He screamed as he launched a wave of green ki towards Bardock who just laughed before sending a ping pong ball sized blast back at it, cancelling it out in an instant. Akira frowned before launching himself forward, fist pulled back. As the teacher reached Bardock, Bardock easily dodged the fist aimed at him and smacked him away with his tail, knocking the leader unconscious.

"Sensei!" The students cried out before attacking Bardock once more. The Saiyan's eyes narrowed before he went on the offensive, punching Yami in the stomach, watching her drop to the floor unconscious. Before any of the others could react, Bardock phased out a karate chopped both Dante and Luke, sending them out of the fight as well!

Lao, Kris and Harry flew back and landed next to one another as they tried to formulate a plan to beat the Saiyan. "What's with this guy? He's beating all of us easily!" Harry growled.

"We need to work together, if we combine all our power into one attack, we can win this!" Kris growled before getting into a stance. Harry landed next to him and did the same. Lao just looked on, a frown on his face.

"I don't know if that will work, he took out the others in one hit."

"Lao, NOW!" Kris screamed, anger evident in his voice. Lao gulped but landed between the two as they all powered up an energy blast.

"Droganoha!" They screamed in unison as they formed three purple blasts that formed into one before launching at the Saiyan. Bardock watched as it came towards him before sticking his right hand out.

"This spar is over!" He taunted before firing a thin blue wave of energy back, which met the blast head on. Both sides struggled for control as the trio of humans began to sweat hard not noticing that Bardock wasn't even trying yet.

"Come on," Kris growled, "Give it everything!" With that the trio poured all of their energy into the attack and sent it back towards Bardock, "It's over!" Kris laughed as the energy was all but on Bardock now. A deep laugh caught his attention.

"Not really, I wouldn't say it's over," Bardock chuckled, "A Saiyan infant is stronger than this." With that Bardock poured more energy into the attack and sent it straight back at the trio. Kris noticed last second and barely dodged it as it flew at them, knocking both Harry and Lao out. Bardock smiled before relaxing and turning away and smiling at his friends. Kris smirked seeing this and flew into Bardock fist first, swinging the Saiyan's head to the side.

"Yeah!" Kris smirked, "You couldn't handle my power at all!" Kris laughed but stopped, eyes widened, when Bardock turned his head back towards the young male with a bloodthirsty scowl on his face. Before Kris could react, Bardock threw a punch into the males stomach faster than Kris could see, causing him to drop to the floor in agony.

"That'll teach you for hitting an opponent when they are facing away." Kris tried to frown at Bardock but dropped his head again and throwing up. "Pathetic." Bardock frowned, just as Akira regained consciousness. Akira looked horrified at the sight of his pupil in pain.

"What did you do?" He growled, a frown on his face. Bardock sighed before responding.

"This young brat decided it would be a good idea to catch me when my back was turned. I merely showed him that it was dishonourable and that there were consequences to his actions." Akira stared in disbelief but shook his head and walked over to his pupil.

"Well let's get him back to the camp, we'll need to heal him up soon before he gets worse." Bardock frowned back at the man but relaxed himself and nodded before helping the Takahashi school leader carry back the pupils. Beet, Rose and Gooseberry meanwhile went around and lifted the others as they walked back into the forest, quickly finding the camp site.

On arrival, they were met by two others. A slim female with long curly blonde hair walked out of a tent with a young girl with short black hair and gasped in horror at the sight of the group. She stomped over to Akira to give him a piece of her mind.

"What the hell happened to these kids?" She screamed, causing the master to flinch slightly, "How the hell did they end up this badly beaten!? I thought you only went out for some light training!" Akira laughed slightly but sighed.

"I'm sorry, we just sparred and got beaten by a better opponent. And besides, most of them are just unconscious. It's only Kris here who needs medical attention."

"And who were you sparring with, hey?" The female frowned, hands on her hips.

"Dina, relax. None of them are in danger." This didn't help at all and Dina continued to frown, "It was this man here, Bardock. We all took him on and lost... Badly." Dina's eyes widened slightly but her hateful gaze turned to the Saiyan.

"And you! How dare you just beat up all of these children, what did they do to you! I have every right to attack you right now." Bardock scowled back at the woman before a growl originated in his throat.

"We were just sparring, and if they weren't so weak, they wouldn't be in this situation, now would they?" Bardock then turned to Akira, "Get this woman out of my sight before she ends up needing medical attention." Akira and Dina frowned before Gooseberry stepped forward.

"Woah guys, calm down. Let's all relax and just chill out."

"SHUT UP!" The trio cried in unison before starting to laugh slightly, still on edge with one another.

"Come on," Akira chuckled, "Let's help Kris before he's in serious trouble." Bardock nodded and the trio walked towards another tent, Gooseberry following closely. The students had meanwhile woken up and headed off into their own tents, all of them rubbing their injuries and bruises from their one sided spar with a Saiyan warrior. This left just Rose, Beet and the little girl. This tension could be cut with a knife as they stood their awkwardly before Rose decided to speak up.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rose said softly as she walked up to the girl and bent down, smiling at her.

"N-Noto maam." Noto stuttered, scared. Rose smiled at her and stuck out her right hand.

"Noto, hey? That's a nice name my name's Rose." The girl looked up at her finally before looking down at her hand and smiling before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Rose." She then turned and noticed Beet standing silently behind Rose. "And who's that?" Rose turned and smirked at her brothers shyness before speaking.

"His name is Beet, he's my little brother." Noto looked at him for a second before turning back to Rose.

"Oh," She stated sadly, "I've never had a little brother before." Rose smiled at her and stood up.

"Well you're welcome to have mine," Rose's innocent meaning sentence caused a slight blush on both of the children's faces but she didn't notice, "And just how old are you Noto?"

"I'm six." She smiled at the female.

"Six hey, well Beet here is seven, aren't you kiddo." A frown from her little brother and a mumble about stupid girls caused the teenager to laugh. "Well how about I leave you guys to get acquainted." With that Rose ran off laughing, leaving the two children alone. Both Beet and Noto said nothing to one another as the wind blew, the rustling of the trees the only sound noticeable. That is, until Beet finally spoke up.

"So do you fight as well?" He asked, before Noto smiled at him.

"Yeah, all the others act like I'm weak though because I'm six." She pouted before Beet grinned at her.

"Do you want to spar? I mean I'm really strong, I think Mister Bardock said my pal level or something was really high for my age." Noto started grinning back.

"If you think you can handle me." She spoke with confidence before launching herself straight at Beet who hadn't expected the attack and was punched across the face, sending him flying to the floor. Noto chuckled as Beet slid across the ground before standing up and looking at her with a determined look.

"Oh it's on!" He laughed as the two started trading blows. Neither were aware that two people, the last of the Arcadian's and a Saiyan Warrior were watching them.

"Awwh, they're getting on already. It's adorable." Dina swooned as she watched the two youngsters trade blows as Noto landed a heavy punch to Beet's midsection. Akira nodded, a small smirk on his face. Gooseberry meanwhile stood with a blank look on his face as he looked on whilst Bardock stepped forward.

"You know," The Saiyan started, catching the three's attention, "This is considered flirting on my home planet, or at least it was." The others eyes widened slightly as Beet took off into the air whilst Noto looked up at him.

"Hey! No fair, I can't fly." She pouted as Beet chuckled.

"Well maybe I'll just come back down to your level." With that Beet launched himself straight at her, and hit her across the face, knocking her out instantly. "Whoops." Beet gulped as he finally noticed the four watching him. Akira and Dina were staring in disbelief, as they hadn't even seen the move, whilst Bardock had a frown on his face.

'They seem so strong for humans, and at such a young age...' Bardock thought to himself as he continued to stare at Beet, 'Maybe they could... No, it's a stupid idea.' Bardock then turned to look at Gooseberry and saw the cannon on his right arm. 'But maybe? Yes. Of course.' Bardock then walked up to Akira and pushed him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey, what are you-" Bardock put his hand up, stopping the teachers speech in an instant. Bardock's frown finally turned into a smile and helped him up.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to help you to become stronger." Akira, Dina and Gooseberry looked at the Saiyan in shock, before Bardock turned to Gooseberry as well, "All of you."

"But why?" Akira asked.

"Because Earth needs someone to defend it. And one day a great man will step up to assume that role, but he is a baby right now and someone will need to defend it until he is old enough to do it himself." Bardock folded his arms across his chest, "And considering I'm only here on the planet for a few more months, I can't do it myself."

"What do you mean here for a few more months?" Akira asked, "I don't think we can train that fast if people like you are out there." Bardock just smirked.

"Don't worry about that, I know for a fact that nobody will be anywhere near as strong as me on this planet for many years yet, in fact the kid there," He pointed to Beet, "Is probably just as strong as that Mutant Roadkill fellow."

"You mean the great master Muten Roshi?" Harry asked as he walked into appearance, having been leaning on a tree to the side. Bardock nodded, "There is no way."

"Take him on for yourself, the kid can easily handle you."

"As much as it pains me to say this, I know he's stronger, I can tell already. I couldn't even see attack on Noto," The girl finally regained consciousness and grumbled as she rubbed her head, "It's just... as strong as him?" Bardock walked up to him and smiled.

"You can all become as strong as him, if not stronger. Just let me show you how."

-oxo-

Far above the surface of the Earth, an old Namekian was watching the encounter with a smile on his face. "Mister Popo, it seems that our friend is finally starting to change. That evil I sensed in his heart is slowly starting to fade." Mister Popo looked at him wide eyed.

'If anyone can train a team to defend this planet as well as me, it is you Bardock. You're not as evil as you'd like to think.' Kami then thought back to a time in the Hyperbolic time chamber when he had seen who Bardock really was. The Saiyan had over exerted himself during training and had spent the next three days unconscious. Kami had used this time to sense the Saiyan's past and saw a fate far worse than King Piccolo and even saw the deaths of his crew, and the only thing that kept Bardock going, the thought of seeing his mate and friends again. Although the evil was still there, he could change. He could become a good person.

He could become like his son.

Yes, Kami had even seen a premonition that Bardock was having at the time. One of his son, Kakarot or Goku he recalled, and his time training with Kami himself. He had been shocked at the likeliness of father and son, and vowed to train his son as a gift to Bardock.

'Yes, this planet has many battles in the future, and yet with your aid, we will win them all.' Kami smiled as he continued to watch his friend from the lookout.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock**  
600 - Restrained Fighting  
1,200 - Still Restrained, Fighting

**Akira  
**90 - Initial Power  
119 - Full Power  
176 - Dragoanimi

**Kris  
**91 - Initial Power  
126 - Full Power  
170 - Droganha

**Yumi  
**45 - Initial Power  
88 - Full Power

**Dante  
**61 - Initial Power  
98 - Full Power

**Harry  
**79 - Initial Power  
110 - Full Power  
151 - Droganha

**Lao  
**67 - Initial Power  
99 - Full Power  
138 - Dragonha

**Luke  
**48 - Inital Power  
88 - Just before Knocked out

**Noto  
**20 - Suppressed  
62 - Battle With Beet

**Beet  
**51 - Suppressed (Fight with Noto)  
153 - All Out

* * *

I think that's a fair representation of powers so far... But thanks so much for reading guys, my last hit count was **8,980! **(Just 21 more and I can say it! :D :D :D)

Anyway, keep the reviews coming and hit subscribe if you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up a lot faster than last one... :P

Till then,  
Tomaka167


	19. Chapter 19

Hey you guys! :D

Tomaka167 has returned and I have had the majority of this chapter written for a while.

I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I have been very busy with a lot of things unfortunately :/

A special thanks to **Drexal15**, **MalikMania**, **Big-Mack-III**,** Haku** **Namikaze**, **GhostlyWolfGirl**, **Ky111**,and **daughteroftherisingsun** for their reviews on chapter 18... you rock :D

So without further ado...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT :(

* * *

Chapter 19

Kris's Choice

Three months.

That was all it took for Bardock to teach Gooseberry enough to train the others. The duo had flown out into the northern most part of the planet for intense training under cold conditions. Gooseberry launched himself at Bardock as fast as he could, fist pulled back. Bardock smirked as his opponent flew towards him, before dodging and kicking him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before a hammer strike sent him flying into the snow and ice below. Gooseberry held his head in pain as Bardock landed beside him and smiled, before sticking his hand out to his friend. Gooseberry smiled and eagerly took his hand, before a sombre look hit his face.

"It's not fair, no matter how much training I do, I can't get close to you."

"Don't get down kid," Bardock smiled, "You've nearly doubled your power since we started training. Last reading showed your maximum power at three hundred and seventy. You'll be able to train the others now." Gooseberry smiled a little at the Saiyans words. "Now, I think we should get back. Dina's surely going to start on dinner soon!" Bardock's stomach rumbled, causing both fighters to start laughing as they took off into the air, back towards the camp of the Takahashi Martial Arts school.

But little did they know that a great evil was stirring. Far away, in the diablo desert, a group of four, an old man leading them continued their journey. They now had five of the seven Dragon Balls and had located where the sixth one was. The man was old, very old, and had long grey hair. The second member of the group had yellow skin and was largely built. He also had three claws on each hand. The third being had largely reptilian features as he had green skin, pointed ears and dorsal fins down his back. The last of the group was a pink muscular creature with long red hair tied back into a ponytail. They were joined by short blue creatures with pointed ears and large red eyes. As the old man picked up the last Dragonball, he began to laugh.

"Just one more and we can gain an unbeatable body at last. It's finally within our reach. The unstoppable reign of the great Doctor Wheelo! But first, we must find him a suitable host..." the entire group laughed evilly.

-oxo-

In East City, young Rose Ehro was walking down the side street, a smile on her face. Besides her was a fifteen year old female with shoulder length black hair with a pink fringe and a slim build. She was wearing tight denim jeans and a white t-shirt. Her name was Florence Salas, or Flo to her friends. She had met Rose two months before when Rose and Beet had stopped in the city to gather supplies. Flo had told Rose that her father had died in a shooting when she was three and that her mother had made her study like crazy to become a scientist like her. The two were laughing as they saw Beet and Noto run off and play, the awkwardness between the two disappearing as time went on. Since Rose had met Flo and her mother, the group had all headed back to the camp and when Bardock revealed the scouters and armour to everyone, Flo and her mother couldn't help but to tinker with them, making the armour somehow sturdier than before!

Back at the camp, Kris and Harry were engaging in a spar. The two charged at one another and knocked each other back with the power of their punches. The two quickly launched themselves towards each other once more.

"I don't get it." Kris frowned as he dodged a punch from Harry.

"Get what?" Harry asked as he slid over a kick.

"That Bardock, he comes here and Akira relinquishes control. Sure, he may be strong but he's not unbeatable. I don't see why we should listen to that pompous ass anyway." Kris sighed as he blocked a punch and decked Harry in the face.

"You're a pompous ass," Harry smirked, rubbing his face, "When are you going to let it go? Sure, he beat all of us combined, but he's training us. Can't you just accept that? And he's a good guy when you get to know him."

"Screw that!" Kris growled punching Harry in the stomach before kicking him back, "He's a piece of scum." Kris quickly followed up with a barrage of punches, Harry barely holding them back and unable to attack back. As the fight continued, Kris's anger started pushing Harry back even more and before too long Harry could do nothing to defend himself as Kyle rained punch after punch down on him. A final punch to the cheek and a kick to the chest sent Harry crashing to the ground unconscious. "To easy." Kris smirked as he left his ally on the ground. As he began to walk back to his tent, four beings landed behind him. Kris turned and quickly got into a stance at the new beings entrance. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled. The oldest of the four stepped forward, a smile on his face.

"Relax my friend, we are here only for the dragonball. So hand it over and no one gets hurt." With that another three beings landed. They were short, blue and had red eyes. Kris smirked and got ready to attack.

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish, boy." With that the three blue beings rushed forward and attacked. Kris easily dodged the first punch before the other two sent a flurry of attacks at him, all expertly dodged, despite Kris being tired from his bout with Harry. Kris smiled widely as he threw a punch into one of the creatures midsections before kicking it away and using a ki blast to destroy it. The old man looked on in mild surprise as Kris quickly went on the offensive and began to beat on the two creatures. "It seems like he may be stronger than we expected." He said to his three minions, earning a nod from all three. As this was said Kris expertly dodged a blast from both and fired an attack that wiped out the two remaining creatures. Kris landed on the ground, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"If that's all you got, then you should give up now." The old man's eyes widened briefly before a smile hit his face.

"Well you think because you handled a couple of biomen, you must be really something, huh?" The old man then turned his head slightly, "Misokatsun, Ebifurya, teach this punk a lesson." With that the large yellow creature and the muscular pink fighter stepped forward and got into a stance.

"With pleasure." They announced in unison before launching themselves at Kris. Kris's eyes widened at the pace they flew at him as Ebifurya buried his knee into Kris's stomach before Misokatsun followed up with a punch to the face, sending Kris flying back. They quickly closed the distance and, as one, kicked him into the ground, causing a flurry of dust and debris. They both smirked at one another before landing on the ground in front of their leader. Ebifurya stepped forward.

"It is done as you asked Dr Kochin." The elderly doctor didn't look to convinced though as the dust began to clear. And sure enough, stood in the dust cloud was Kris, a few bruises littering his body. The young man began to smirk at his opponents.

"That all you got?" Both Ebifurya and Misokatsun growled before launching a powerful wave of ki at the boy who put his arms up in defence and struggled against it momentarily before the attack exploded and sent him flying back once more. The two creatures got on guard, ready to attack once more as Kris skidded across the ground, cuts now deeper and bruises pasted all over his body. His gi was ruined as well! Despite panting heavily, Kris began to laugh. "I think it's time I showed you just how powerful I really am." With that he began to power up to his maximum, causing the creatures eyes to widen. Dr Kochin, however, looked on with interest.

"You don't scare us kid!" Misokatsun bellowed before launching himself at the young male, swiftly followed by Ebifurya. As the two reached him, Kris's power hit it's peak and the explosion in his aura knocked the two back slightly. Taking advantage of this, Kris flew towards Misokatsun and landed a hefty kick to his face before landing a rapid succession of punches to his gut before a hammer strike sent him to the ground. Ebifurya, meanwhile, had recovered and threw a punch towards Kris, who ducked the attack and clotheslined him, causing Ebifurya to spit up blood. Not one to sit back and let an opponent recover, Kris swung around and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the slowly recovering Misokatsun, kicking up a dust cloud. Kris began to concentrate as he gathered energy for an attack.

"Time to end this, Droganha!" He screamed as his ki built up. Dr Kochin turned to the last remaining fighter and spoke.

"Kishime, if you will" The green fighter nodded and threw his hands forward into the air, sparks beginning to gather." As Kris was about to fire his attack, a huge wave of lightening erupted out of Kishime's fingers and exploded onto Kris, causing him to scream out in agony.

"Argh!" He screamed as the electricity burned his flesh. He quickly fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground, just as Ebifurya and Misokatsun started to recover. Crippled on the ground and his muscles spasming uncontrollably, Kris knew it was over. As Dr Kochin walked up to him, Kris frowned. After nothing happened for a minute or two, Kris began to growl, making Dr Kochin smile. "Well what are you waiting for? Finish me off you freak!" Dr Kochin just knelt down beside him.

"Now boy, what would be the point of that? I have a much better idea." Kris's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What sort of thing? I have better things to do with my day than just lay here you know!" Dr Kochin chuckled at Kris before a smile hit his face.

"How about you join us. We could use your sort of power."

"No thanks," Kris spat, "I'd rather not work for a cockroach like you." Dr Kochin just shook his head before he spoke up once more.

"Now boy, don't be hasty. We could make you so much stronger than you already are. Imagine it, the power to control the world with no one to stop you! How does that sound?" Kris's eyebrows raised alarmingly at that.

"There's no way..." He then stopped and thought about it. 'With the extra power, I could easily beat Bardock, then turn on them. And no one could ever humiliate me like he did again.' Kris frowned before a smirk hit his features. "Sign me up. The names Stephens... Kris Stephens." A smile hit the old doctors face as he chuckled to himself.

'Doctor Wheelo, your time is nearly at hand.'

Little did they know that Harry had seen the whole thing...

-oxo-

As Bardock and Gooseberry got closer to the camp site, a horrible sight greeted them. Smoke lingered in the air and the area was riddled with craters. Bardock noticed a beat up Harry laying on the ground. Bardock landed next to him and grabbed a hold of him.

"Harry, what happened here?" The saiyan frowned as he noticed the state of the young man. Harry just chuckled slightly.

"Kris happened, me and him were sparring and I got beat up bad." Bardock sighed in relief before attempting to stand up. Harry quickly grabbed his armour strap, "There is more to it than that." Bardock turned back, a solemn look upon his face, "There was this group of people, fighters, who came here and demanded the Dragonball. Somehow they knew we had it. Kris tried to fight them off but they beat him up pretty bad."

"Where is he now?" Bardock asked, his voice struggling to remain calm.

"He joined them. They promised him power and he joined them," Bardock's eyes widened, "And it gets worse. He told them where the Dragonball was. I think they have all seven."

"He did what!?" He cried out, "When I get my hands on that brat, I swear to Kami..." Bardock growled angrily. "Which way did they go?" Harry pointed slightly to his right.

"They flew off in that direction." Bardock nodded before letting Harry go and stood up.

"Gooseberry," The Arcadian turned turned to Bardock, "Get Harry to the healing tank and tell the rest of the group what has happened here." Bardock frowned as he tightened his headband.

"And what are you doing?" Gooseberry asked as he tended to Harry.

"I'm going to get those Dragonballs." Bardock then took off into the air quicker than ever before.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock  
**430 - Training with Gooseberry  
? - Anger (Find out next time!)

**Gooseberry  
**370 - Training with Bardock

**Harry  
**141 - Spar with Kris

**Kris  
**166 - Spar with Harry  
160 - Fighting Biomen, worn from Harry battle  
291 - All out  
2 - Injured from Kishime's lightening attack

**Dr Kochin  
**? - What is his power? (Find out next time!)

**Ebifurya  
**234 - Battle with Kris

**Misokatsun  
**221 - Battle with Kris

**Kishime  
**198 - Normal power  
315 - Electric attack

**Biomen  
**120 - Battle with Kris (Each)

* * *

So there we go.

Will Bardock make it in time to retrieve the Dragonballs? Will Kris gain the power he needs to beat Bardock? And just how will Dr Wheelo return? Find out next time on **Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku**.

I know it's not quite as good as you hoped, but hey, Worlds Strongest sucked and I had to put it in somewhere... Only a few more chapters left on Earth as well :D so thanks to everyone who has put up with me the last two years.

I want to thank all of you as we hit **14,075** hits as of last check so thank you all so so much :D

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll get part 2 of my adapted worlds strongest up as soon as I can, your reviews inspire me to continue :)

Tomaka167


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all,

As I have stated for a long time, new chapter in works... Well here it is!

A special thanks to **Big-Mack-III**, **Haku Namikaze**, **Vic 'Cody' Seville** and **Ky111** for your reviews on chapter 19. It means a lot.

Now I know that the World Strongest arc has been a terrible section (But a terrible film is impossible to work with, and considering I'm trying to feature ALL the films...) But I will make it up to you when I FINALLY reach the Solarian Saga... I promise :)

Anyways... Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 20

World's Strongest

Far north in the mountains, lightening struck the solid ice. Hidden deep with in was a laboratory belonging to Doctor Wheelo, one of the smartest scientists of his time. However, twenty years ago he had disappeared, and many thought he was dead. But that was not the case, for he had spent the last twenty years building a machine. A machine capable of changing a persons entire being.

A machine capable of taking over the world. And little did he know, Kris Stephens was the main piece of the puzzle.

The young man currently lay on a table, strapped down with wires attached to his body, reading his heart rate and his other vitals.

"How long is this going to take?" Kris frowned as Doctor Kochin held a clipboard up and looked to his right where a giant lever just asked to pulled. Doctor Kochin smiled at the young man before nodding to Ebifurya.

"Just relax, it'll take no time at all. And when it is done, you'll feel much stronger." Kris frowned as Ebifurya stuck a needle into his arm and released the fluid, knocking the young man out instantly. Doctor Kochin smirked and looked to his left.

"It seems all is going to plan master." Just then a machine moved forward slowly and stopped next to him.

"Just get on with it Kochin, we do not have all day. Get this done so I can make my wish." Doctor Kochin nodded before pulling the lever.

"Let's get to it then, Doctor Wheelo."

-oxo-

Meanwhile, not far away, a furious Bardock continued to fly towards the mountains, a murderous intent in his mind.

"How dare that kid! After everything I've helped him with, he betrays us! After I kill these goons he dies too!" Bardock screamed, before flying even faster, only a few minutes from his destination.

-oxo-

Meanwhile, at the ship, Harry continued to recover in a rejuvenation chamber. Gooseberry watched on with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He had flown the young man from the camp over to the ship to recover pretty quickly, so he knew the young warrior would make a hasty recovery. With only half an hour left on the timer, he hoped that he would be able to assist Bardock before it was too late.

-oxo-

It wasn't long until Bardock reached the mountain lab. As he reached the door, the young Saiyan warrior lowered to the ground and frowned.

"Come out you cowards! I know you are in there! Return the Dragon Balls and the boy and fight me!" Bardock crossed his arms and tried to keep his rage down. At the lack of answer Bardock growled again. "Come out you spineless cowards!" A small cracking put Bardock slightly on edge before eight Biomen jumped out of the ice and got into stances. Bardock looked at them in shock. "Impossible, these look like Saibamen!" As the creatures made a high pitched mechanical growl, Bardock smirked, "I wonder if they are as easy to beat." With that the Biomen launched themselves straight at him and began to attack.

Bardock easily dodged the first round of punches that flew towards him before jumping up into the air, quickly being chased by the Biomen. Bardock looked down and smirked before powering up a small blast in each hand and sending them downwards, hitting two of the Biomen and destroying them. The other six quickly caught up to him and began to attack with Bardock just smirking at their uselessness as they failed to hit him. All of a sudden, Bardock punched forward, bursting straight though one of the Biomen's chest and sending a wave of energy through it, destroying the Biomen attached to his arm and two behind it. The remaining Biomen quickly pulled back and launched a wave of energy at the Saiyan, who let the attacks come at him before catching them in his left hand. "That all you got? Here have them back!" With that, Bardock pushed the attacks back at the Biomen and easily killed all three. Bardock just shook his head in disappointment and landed with his arms crossed. "Come on! If that's all you've got, you'd better open the door right now!" Bardock then powered up an attack and launched it at the doors, causing them to explode before he walked in.

-oxo-

Unknown to the Saiyan, Doctor Kochin watched his battle via a camera, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Who is this man? No one should be able to defeat my Biomen with such ease." The old man shook his head in annoyance before a smile graced his features, "No matter, Kishime, Ebifurya, Misokatsun." The three engineered fighters turned to their creator, "Deal with this pest." The three nodded and smiled as they walked through a door, the door opening for them easily.

-oxo-

Bardock had ventured in a little way, surprised nothing had yet attacked him. Bardock was disturbed from his thoughts as a giant black ball flew straight at him, the Saiyan nimbly twisting his body to dodge.

"Huh? That was strange." He muttered, now on guard as he looked up towards the ceiling and saw yet more of the giant black balls. His eyes widened momentarily as the balls suddenly all shot spikes up, turning them into spiky balls of death before launching straight for him. "Ahh damn it!" He shouted out as he barely dodged one, which hit the floor and easily cut through it. More and more began launching towards him as he easily dodged them, weaving left and right as they flew by. He didn't even see a giant yellow humanoid enter the room and watch him. "Screw this!" He cried as he continued to dodge before sending out a flurry of ki blasts, destroying each ball they hit. The blasts continued until all the balls were destroyed. Bardock floated in the smoke, waiting for more to fly at him but a look of shock crossed his features as Misokatsun jumped out of the smoke and punched him in the face. Bardock couldn't recover quick enough as another punch sent him flying into the wall before he barely dodged a third punch that crashed through the wall. "Hmm, almost got me with that one," He smirked, "Almost." With that he launched himself back at Misokatsun and kicked him, only to get bounced off and into the wall once more. "What the?" He cried out as the creature laughed evilly. Bardock looked up in confusion as the beast took a deep breath before growling. "If that's how you want to play it, then that's fine by me!" Bardock then began to power up and launched himself straight towards the fighter, crashing into his stomach and stretching him as he flew through. The creature strained in pain as Bardock continued flying straight through before turning around and launching a wave of energy at Misokatsun, ending the bio-warriors life right there. As Bardock looked back at the smouldering remains, he laughed. "That's what you get you oversized marshmallow." Bardock then powered up another blast and threw it at the ceiling, punching a hole in it. "Now let's see if I can find that bratty child."

-oxo-

Watching via the cameras, Doctor Kochin was in a state of shock at seeing one of his warriors defeated so easily. Doctor Wheelo continued to inhabit Kris's body and it wouldn't be long before he was ready to fight. Even so, Doctor Kochin knew his master needed time to get used to the boys body and powers before he could increase them beyond anything anyone could even comprehend. Doctor Kochin looked on as his enemy stared down Ebifurya.

-oxo-

Bardock and Ebifurya stood opposite one another, waiting for the other to make their move. Suddenly, Ebifurya charged Bardock, who simply backhanded the monster to the floor, a bored look on his face. Ebifurya took a moment to recover and growled, rubbing his face where he had been hit before Kishime jumped out of nowhere and attacked. Bardock easily blocked the fist aimed at his face before throwing one in return, only Kishime to teleport away. Bardock growled before seeing him a fair distance away and charging him, only for the bio-warrior to disappear once more. Bardock began throwing punches and kicks in frustration, only for the green warrior to continually teleport out of his way. Bardock looked around as the creature suddenly disappeared, only for Ebifurya to charge him. Bardock got into a stance and prepared to defend himself, only for Kishime to kick him in the back and Ebifurya to punch him in the stomach before punching him in the face. Before Bardock could fly off, Kishime grabbed his wrist and swung him around to collide face first with Ebifurya's boot and fly backwards again, before crashing into a post. As both fighters prepared to charge the Saiyan again, Bardock war cried and charged forward to meet the two, and before Kishime could disappear, increased his speed and clotheslined him before Ebifurya tried to grab him from behind, only to meet Bardock's foot. Ebifurya spun through the air and landed next to Kishime before Bardock chased them once more, and began to exchange blows with the pair and kicked both in the stomach. However, Kishime threw out an electric bond, ensnaring Bardock and causing him to cry out in pain before Ebifurya threw a ki blast at him, sending him crashing through a pillar in the distance. As Bardock recovered and prepared to charge, Ebifurya threw another one, this time Bardock blocked it. His eyes widened in shock as where he had been hit began to freeze and another blast left him frozen solid!

-oxo-

Doctor Kochin laughed evilly as he watched the fight reach it's climax. "How do you like that, huh? No one can escape Ebifurya's frozen blast!"

-oxo-

Ebifurya laughed as he looked on at the frozen saiyan warrior. "Now I'm going to seal you in your icy grave." The creature continued to laugh before Ebifurya began to gather more energy to attack as Bardock began to chuckle.

"You shouldn't have given me so long to gather energy." Ebifurya stopped charging his attack in confusion as Bardock began to scream.

"What are you blabbering about?" He laughed before his eyes widened as the ice began to crack, "Wait, what are you doing!?" Suddenly the ice gave and exploded as Bardock freed himself.

"It's over!" He screamed as he launched himself forward and landed a devastating punch to Ebifurya's face, snapping his head violently to the right and sending him crashing into a wall. Kishime growled and launched himself at Bardock, who dodged his punch and landed a nasty punch in the fighters stomach, sending him into the sky, before he flashed in behind him and buried both his feet into Kishime's back, breaking his back and sending him crashing into the floor, before exploding. Bardock landed, a scorn on his face before raising his right hand towards Ebifurya, who was just recovering and beginning to sit up. "Bang." He coldly spoke, launching an attack that crashed straight into Ebifurya and ended the warriors existence.

-oxo-

Doctor Kochin looked on in horror as his warriors were brutally killed before his started to frown and turned to look at Kris, who was still unconscious with his masters essence taking over. "It looks like I'll be stepping in to finish what my creations could not." Just then, a blast through the door occurred as Bardock stepped in, a frown on his face.

"Give me back the boy, and the Dragon Balls. Now!" He demanded, no hint of amusement on his face.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Doctor Kochin laughed, "The Dragon Ball's are ours and the boy is now the property of Master Wheelo. But take heart, you helped us by coming here. I will destroy you so my master can return to his human form!" With that Doctor Kochin flicked a button on his walking stick and a wave of energy launched straight at Bardock, who just watched it come at him and explode. Doctor Kochin laughed in joy as the smoke covered the room. "You pathetic excuse of a fighter, Doctor Wheelo would have easily beat you." Suddenly a voice sounded behind him.

"Is that so? Maybe I should meet this Doctor Wheelo," Doctor Kochin turned around in horror before a fist crashed into his stomach, "But you'll see him again." Bardock began to charge energy into his embedded fist, "In hell." With that, he launched the attack and incinerated Doctor Kochin before sighing and turning around, noticing all seven Dragon Balls on a table. "Well that's convenient." He smirked as he stepped towards them, only for the building to start shaking. "What now?" he growled.

"I have returned at last!" Bardock turned towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened in horror.

There stood Kris Stephens, now known as Doctor Wheelo.

* * *

So there we have it, worst chapter so far in my opinion (N) But tell me what you guys think.

A special shout out to everyone who has been reading as we have currently reached **16,102** hits as of checking as I write this! So thanks everyone :D I will improve as I go a long. Also check out my other story, **Diablo: Plight Of Tristram** which is a logical story of how Diablo 1 could have played out.

Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and next time we have the big fight between Bardock and Kris/Dr Wheelo (I know, the whole possession thing was a stupid idea!) xD

Laters guys,

Tomaka167


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys!

I'm back once more with the final battle between Bardock and Doctor Wheelo (And I can finally start on the better parts of the story!)

A special thanks to **Ky111** and **Haku Namikaze** for their reviews on the last chapter.

So on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Chapter 21

As One Journey Ends...

Bardock turned around in shock as Kris stood, a smirk on his face. Bardock's eyes widened as Kris began to speak. "Oh it feels so good to be human again at last. I just couldn't deal with that metal shell any longer."

"What are you talking about Kris? Why did you betray us?" Bardock spoke calmly, his eyes betraying his anger and disappointment.

"Ah yes, Bardock isn't it? I'm afraid your friend is no longer in control of this body. The fool thought I was going to give him power." With that Kris charged forward and landed a devastating punch to Bardock's face, knocking him away before chasing after him and kicking him into the wall. Before Bardock could rebound from the wall, Kris crashed into him, fist first and landed another hefty punch into his face, crushing the wall behind him. "But I'm afraid Kris Stephens no longer exists. I am Doctor Wheelo, the greatest scientist to have ever existed and now the most powerful fighter in the universe!" With that, he let Bardock fall to the ground in pain. Bardock landed on all fours, panting.

'Fool,' Bardock thought as he looked up at the former Takahashi pupil, 'He let himself get taken by a mad man. Does the boy have no pride?' With that Doctor Wheelo landed in front of him.

"My young friend here had enough power to be one of the strongest on this planet, but my bio engineering has made this body stronger than anything any Earthling could ever hope to achieve. I am over a thousand times stronger than anyone could hope to be!" With that Doctor Wheelo threw a punch forward, knocking Bardock to the floor completely, "And you are to be the first of many who die at my hands!" Doctor Wheelo went to stamp on Bardock's head, but the Saiyan Warrior rolled out of the way, "Well it seems that you have some fight in you after all. This will be most enjoyable, a nice little work out for my new body." With that, Bardock jumped up and got into a stance.

"I don't know who you are, but you're nothing but a fool and a coward. Stealing someone else's body to take over a planet? You're an idiot who will perish." Bardock then threw himself forward, "And the one to kill you will be me!" Doctor Wheelo barely dodged the first punch but Bardock was straight back on him as he let a devastating kick off to wind Doctor Wheelo. Not one to relax, Bardock quickly landed a flurry of punches to Doctor Wheelo's chest before flipping and kicking him in the face, sending him flying backwards into the sky. Before he could get to far, Bardock moved quickly and landed another devastating kick in Doctor Wheelo's face, sending him crashing into a wall the other side, causing half of the lab to crash on top of him. Bardock smirked briefly before a serious look set in on his face, the Saiyan waiting for his opponents next move.

"NO!" Doctor Wheelo cried out in anger, blood running down his face and his purple and black gi already showing signs of wear. "You will NEVER defeat me!" A dark aura began to encircle around Doctor Wheelo and Bardock's scouter exploded, causing a minor singing in his left eye.

"No way!" He cried out before Doctor Wheelo crashed into him, sending him flying backwards. Before Bardock could fly to far, Doctor Wheelo appeared above him and threw a punch, a punch that was blocked with some difficulty before throwing more. The pair began to trade blows, with Bardock mostly on the defensive before the Saiyan threw a small energy ball into Doctor Wheelo's eyes, disorientating him slightly and landing a kick to the deranged scientists head, sending him a way back. "How are you doing this? How are you keeping up with my power?" Doctor Wheelo growled at the Saiyan, who smirked.

"Well the easiest answer is, I'm just better than you are." Doctor Wheelo was no amused.

"Fool, you may be able to keep up with me at the moment, but this is a fraction of my full power! You can never hope to beat me, I am the ultimate life form!" Bardock craned his head in confusion.

'I swear I've heard someone say that before...' He thought, before dodging as Doctor Wheelo charged him, barely missing another punch. "Hey! I wasn't paying attention," Bardock taunted, "I know you're a spineless coward, but at least try to have some pride." Doctor Wheelo growled in fury.

"Right! That does it. You die now!" Doctor Wheelo then began to gather energy, before lifting his hands. "I believe he called this one the Droganha." Bardock just smirked arrogantly. "Now go to hell!" Doctor Wheelo threw his hands forward and the beam raced towards Bardock, eyes widened in shock as it crashed into him, sending him flying out of the laboratory and crashing into the mountains. "That was too easy." Doctor Wheelo smirked, seeing the cut up body of Bardock as the smoke began to dissipate. "Now time to show this planet their new king." With that, Doctor Wheelo took to the skies.

-oxo-

High above the planet, Kami looked on watching the battle, a solemn look on his face. "This does not bode well." He sighed.

-oxo-

Doctor Wheelo continued to fly through the air, seemingly with no direction. As he began to cross the ocean, he stopped. "Hmm," He pondered, raising his hand to his chin, "If I'm going to have any fun, I may as well seek out the strongest fighters this planet has." An evil grin crossed his face, "And I know just the man I'm looking for." With that, Doctor Wheelo flew off, heading right from where he was headed before. The wind rustled through his short black hair as he flew.

"I'm coming for you Roshi!" He laughed.

-oxo-

At Kame House, the wind was the only noticeable life as the single house on the island was dead quiet. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up. "Come on ladies, work those legs." No surprises for anyone as Muten Roshi watched his aerobic videos, his nose bleeding as a weird creepy smile graced his features.

"Haha, come on ladies, work for daddy." He chuckled as he continued to watch, his nose bleeding more, "That's what I pay for!" He laughed before he stopped, a strange power flooding his mind. "What the hell is that?" He quickly ran outside, stopping the video on his way out as a being showed up on the horizon.

Doctor Wheelo had come for him.

The deranged scientist landed in front of him, before running a hand through his short hair. Muten Roshi frowned, one hand behind his back as the stolen body smirked at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my island?"

"Oh that's an easy one," Doctor Wheelo laughed before a confident smirk took over, "I'm here to kill you."

-oxo-

A few blocks of ice and rock fell from what was left of the laboratory. The battle between Bardock and Doctor Wheelo had completely destroyed the area. Speaking of the Saiyan, he finally came too, and struggled to his feet.

"Eurgh, he really packed a punch," Bardock growled, rubbing his head, "I should have gone full power straight away. Forget taking it easy." Bardock then stumbled as a voice entered his head. It was Kami.

"Bardock, I can tell you where he is. He's gone to a human known as Muten Roshi's." Bardock's eyes widened, "He plans to take out all of the planets strongest fighters." Bardock nodded before looking down and seeing his head band on the floor. The Saiyan Warrior picked it up and tightened it around his head.

"This is where it ends," Bardock looked up into the sky, "I'm coming for you Wheelo!" With that he took off into the sky, heading straight for Doctor Wheelo.

-oxo-

Master Roshi charged Doctor Wheelo in his powered form, before a punch to the chin sent him flying into the wall of Kame house. Doctor Wheelo laughed at the turtle hermit.

"So you are this planets strongest fighter? Ha, if that's all you've got you better get ready to die now!" A blood covered Muten Roshi struggled out of the house, his right arm at a bad angle, showing it to be broken.

"Why?" Roshi growled, holding his injured arm, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am strong," Doctor Wheelo lifted his right arm, "And you are weak. And only the strong survive." Doctor Wheelo began to gather energy, causing the turtle hermits eyes to widen in fear, "Goodbye!" With that, Doctor Wheelo released the blast. Muten Roshi could do nothing as the blast exploded, causing dust, sand and smoke to cover the area. "And now that's over." Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind the cloud.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Doctor Wheelo frowned as the smoke dissipated, showing Bardock standing there with his arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face, "Don't get me wrong, you pack quite a punch, but I have to say..." Bardock's smile grew, whilst Doctor Wheelo's frown deepened, "You're still nothing compared to me." Doctor Wheelo growled before charging forward, ready to kill the one who was defying him.

"No more! I'm not letting you get away this time! You and all of the rest of this planet will fall by my hands!" Bardock easily blocked the punches thrown at him as Doctor Wheelo threw more and more, faster and faster.

"Then at least try and hit me. You're making this far too easy." Bardock chuckled as Doctor Wheelo threw a kick, which Bardock easily ducked under before throwing a fist into Doctor Wheelo's stomach, causing the scientist to cry out in pain and step backwards, holding his stomach in agony. Bardock just smirked at his opponent as Doctor Wheelo dropped to his knees.

"How, this shouldn't be possible," The scientist ground out, his teeth gritted in pain, "No human should be able to match me!" Bardock just smirked.

"You're right." Doctor Wheelo looked up in confusion. "But you're not dealing with the average human any more."

"Wh-what?"

"I am a Saiyan warrior, bred for battle and the nightmare of all evil. Especially yours!" Doctor Wheelo's eyes widened as Bardock put out his hand. "Game over." Bardock then blasted Doctor Wheelo, sending him flying back in even more pain.

"NO!" The scientist cried before flying up into the sky. "I will not be beaten, I will destroy the Earth before you can beat me!" Bardock just smirked, gathering power into his right hand, "Say goodbye to the planet!" Doctor Wheelo then gathered all of his energy and threw his hands downwards towards Bardock, a giant red wave of energy heading towards them. Muten Roshi looked up in fear.

"This is the end of us all." Bardock just turned his head with a frown on his face and snorted before looking up at the attack rapidly approaching them.

"Well Doctor Wheelo, I wish I could say it's been fun, but I'd hardly call it that." Bardock then formed a blue ball of energy in his right hand, "This is the end for you!" He then threw the ball forwards, crashing straight into Doctor Wheelo's attack, and blasting straight through it.

"No, this can not be. I am the ultimate fighter, no!" Doctor Wheelo cried in horror as his attack was cancelled out by Bardock's and the attack crashed into him, burning him up. Bardock sighed as he watched on.

"I'm sorry Kris, I hope you find peace in death." With that Bardock balled his hand in a fist, causing the attack to explode and end Doctor Wheelo's existence completely. As the attack ended, Bardock looked on in annoyance before taking to the air and heading back to the laboratory. Muten Roshi then got up and ran forward.

"Wait!" He cried out as the Saiyan disappeared, the Turtle Hermit sighed, "Who's going to help me clean up?"

-oxo-

Three days past and whilst the Takahashi school mourned the loss of one of their top fighters, Bardock looked determined, all seven Dragon balls were gathered in front of him and the others were stood around him.

Today was the day of the wish.

Bardock nodded to Beet as the young child grinned sheepishly and put his hands over the balls. "Arise Shenron and grant us our wish!" Nothing seemed to happen for a moment and everyone began to wonder whether it had worked before the balls glowed a bright gold. The sky began to darken rapidly and the wind really picked up, causing everyone to shield their eyes apart from Bardock who looked on in anticipation. The Dragon balls flashed once more before a golden beam of light shot out of them and headed into the sky. The golden beam began to weave around in the air as it took on the shape of a dragon before the glowing stopped, a large dragon taking it's place. Everyone looked up in fear, even Bardock's eyes had widened a little before the Dragon spoke up.

"You have summoned the eternal Dragon. I will grant you one wish." Bardock then stepped forward, all of his friends looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Shenron!" Bardock called out, "Return the Saiyan's who were killed by Dodoria back to life!" Shenron growled a little but nodded.

"So be it." Shenrons eyes glowed red, "Your wish has been granted," Bardock smiled his first genuine smile in years, "Now I will return to my slumber." The Dragon then glowed gold again and returned to the balls before they flew into the sky and flew off in opposite directions. Everyone stood there for a moment before Bardock pressed a couple of buttons on his scouter and smirked before speaking.

"Tora?" He spoke up, before a voice replied.

"Who is this? How did you get this channel?" Another voice spoke up, a feminine one this time.

"Reveal yourself!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your captain? Shame on you." A collective gasp sounded.

"Bardock? Is it really you? We all thought you were dead..." A voice spoke up.

"Really Tora? As if I could die, you know better," Four chuckles came from the other end of the line. "Now I have orders for you, and I want you to follow this to a T."

"Understood Bardock, what's going on?" Ceripa spoke up.

"I need you guys to head to Solaria. I had a look at Frieza's list and this is the next planet that is being purged. I need you guys to head there and stop them. Do not under any circumstance harm the inhabitants, we are no better than Frieza if we harm them." Four collective growls at the mention of Frieza sounded over the scouter.

"I shall meet you when I have finished my business on Earth then head to Solaria. I should arrive shortly before you. Good luck my friends." Bardock then hung up and pressed another button, linking to another line, a smile on his face.

"Hello?" A feminine voice spoke up, "Which pathetic creature is this? What happened?" Bardock's smile grew before he spoke.

"Is that anyway to talk about me?" Although he couldn't see her, he knew her eyes had widened.

"What? Bardock? Are my ears deceiving me? Is it really you?" The voice was full of love and surprise.

"Yes, it's really me Maize."

"What happened?"

"You died." A audible sigh sounded from Maize's end, "But I brought you back. But we haven't got much time. I need you to head to Solaria, there you will meet my team and I and I will explain everything!"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on Earth."

"But isn't that..." Maize questioned in surprise.

"Yes, Kakarot is here. And he is not going to carry out his mission. He is to be the one who redeems the Saiyan Race."

"How do you know this?"

"Back on Kanassa, something happened. I can't explain it, but I can catch glimpses of the future. That was how I came to bring you back and still be alive. Now Maize, I must go. I must say goodbye to the Earthlings and there is one other thing I must take care of."

"Okay my love, you'd better be on Solaria. I'll chase you across the universe and kick your ass if not." Bardock started to laugh heavily, he had definitely picked the right mate. The line went dead as Maize hung up, Bardock's smile disappearing and a frown on his face as he pressed yet another button on the scouter.

There was but one thing he had to take care of.

"Who is this?" A raspy voice called out, Bardock did not reply, "I demand you tell me who you are!" Bardock still said nothing, "ANSWER ME!" Bardock finally answered, a small smile on his face.

"Frieza, it's over."

"Who is this? Tell me now!"

"You made a great mistake in destroying the Saiyans, but I promise you now, you will fall at the hands of a Saiyan!" Bardock then hung up smiling.

Far away in space, the lizard tyrant known as Frieza cried out in fury before blasting a minion.

The Saiyan's time on Earth, was at an end.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Bardock  
**16,000 - Initial, First Fight With Doctor Wheelo  
6,000 - After First Battle, Injured  
75,000 - Second Battle With Doctor Wheelo

**Doctor Wheelo  
**12,000 - Initial Fight With Bardock  
25,000 - Full Power  
40,000 - Final Attack

**Doctor Kochin  
**206 - Fight With Bardock

**Kishime  
**198 - Fight with Bardock  
315 - Electric Attack

**Ebifurya  
**234 - Fight With Bardock

**Misokatsun  
**221 - Fight With Bardock

**Biomen  
**120 - Fight With Bardock

**Muten Roshi  
**100 - Fight with Doctor Wheelo

* * *

And there we have it, this marks the end of the Dragon Ball Saga and next chapter is the first chapter of the Solarian Saga! Thanks once again all for reading and bearing with me in all this time.

Especially as we are quickly gaining more and more attention now! :D

Anyway keep reading and reviewing and I'll be back soon :D

Tomaka167


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone!

I'll start by saying this chapter gets the Solarian 'Saga' underway. When I say saga, it will only be a few chapters so I'm trying to get through as quickly as possible. Thank you all for baring with me for so long.

A special shout out to **Ky111 **and **Haku Namikaze **for their reviews on Chapter 21, it means a lot guys :D I'd also like to highlight that we're now on **99** reviews and I have a special one shot I'm planning on writing dedicated to my 100th reviewer which will highlight what happens to the Saiyan Race when Bardock isn't there to go up against Frieza on Vegetasei. I may also do a separate one shot on what happens to Maize and why she was brought back by the wish for those killed by Dodoria.

Anyway, shall we get started?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT...

* * *

Chapter 22

Another begins...

Bardock laughed as he turned off his scouter, knowing he had pissed off Frieza before turning to the Earthlings who were watching him. His wish had been made and it was time to go. He had done all he could for the Earth, but it was time they took matters into their own hands. Akira Takayashi stepped towards the Saiyan warrior and smiled.

"It's done Bardock, you have saved us all and got your wish. What do you plan to do now?" Bardock smiled at the fighter and looked around, seeing smiles on everyone else's faces.

"I'm heading back into space, my work here is done but there is a lot to do in space still. The Planet Trade Organization will fall at the hands of a Saiyan and so I must return to take care of business." Beet ran towards the Saiyan with tears in his eyes.

"But Mr Bardock, I don't want you to go. We don't want you to go!" Bardock smiled sadly at the boy and picked him up, placing him on his shoulder.

"But kid, you don't need me any more. Gooseberry will train you, all of you, so you can defend this planet in my absence. I need you to make sure no one is killed until Kakarot is of age to assist."

"Kakarot?" Akira asked in confusion, "Who is that?"

"You'll know him better as Son Goku. Keep an eye on him and defend this planet for us. He will help you in the future. However," Bardock started, putting Beet back down and addressing everyone, "You must promise me you will not reveal yourselves until he wins the Martial Arts World Tournament. I know it seems like an odd request, but you must promise me you will remain in the shadows until then." Harry then smiled at the Saiyan.

"You know we'll do anything you ask sir, you've helped us become stronger and given us what we need to defend this planet. Anything you ask will always be fulfilled. Just don't be a stranger to us." Bardock laughed but nodded.

"You'll see me again, many years from now. So train, get strong and hopefully we can have our own little battle in the future." Harry nodded before Bardock walked up to Gooseberry. "I leave the planet in your care now. Train the others and we'll meet again friend."

"Yes sir, but where are you going?"

"To Solaria, I have some business to take care off. Farewell friend." With that Bardock waved to the others and took off into the sky.

"Farewell..." Gooseberry whispered as he watched Bardock fly away before he turned to the others, "Now guys, Bardock asked me to make another wish whilst he was in space." The others looked on in shock, "This is what we must do..."

-oxo-

Bardock flew off at full speed, heading for the ship he had arrived on Earth in. He couldn't stop smiling. 'Tora, Ceripa, Borgos, Surgesh... I can't wait to see you all again and Maize, how could I ever forget you. I'm going to change the future and make sure you all have the lives you deserve!' Bardock thought as he quickly reached his ship and landed outside. Bardock stepped inside and navigated the narrow corridors until he found the control room. "Well, no time like the present." He smirked as he pressed a button and the ship took off into space, heading for it's new destination.

Solaria.

-oxo-

Far out in space, five Saiyan Pods launched from two destinations, all headed for Solaria. The reunion would not be too long, only a short month or two at most! Most excited out of the group was the female in a pod by herself. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and had black and brown armour on, typical of all third class soldiers. She had a green scouter on and smiled as she thought of her mate, her mate who seemed so different to when they had last spoken, the day before he headed to Kanassa. She frowned as she thought of Dodoria, the one who had killed her as she had left Vegetasei to head to Meat, only to be intercepted by Frieza's flagship. She growled at the thought of the heartless Tyrant who had destroyed her home planet.

"Frieza, I will destroy everything you know and love, one thing at a time so you can know the wrath of a Saiyan Warrior." She growled to herself in the pod as it headed towards Solaria.

-oxo-

The journey flew by for Bardock as he entered the Sonai system, home to the planet Solaria. It wouldn't be long till the Saiyan arrived...

-oxo-

Meanwhile, on Solaria, things weren't looking good as two Solarian soldiers were blasted to smithereens. A blue being in white armour smirked at the destruction, leaving just two warriors left. One of the Solarians wore a bright red robe with a bright orange star on the right chest plate. He also wore a golden crown, showing him to be the King of the Solarian race. He had spiky red hair and a red goatee and growled furiously. The other Solarian had a similar spiky hair cut but had black hair with red tips. He wore a similar robe with the same insignia on the right chest plate.

"Father," The Solarian with black hair spoke up, "How are we supposed to beat the invaders? They've torn through our army like nothing." The King just nodded before turning to his son and smirking.

"That may be so, but we've still got surprises up our sleeves. Come Tomako, do not fear. You have the royal blood of a Solarian running through your veins. You should embrace this battle." The prince looked shocked at his father before nodding, a small smirk on his face.

"You're right. We can beat them." Just then another four fighters dressed in the armour standard of the Planet Trade Organization dropped in next to the blue skinned fighter. Tomako turned to his father and scowled. "You were saying..." With that the five fighters stepped forward.

"Give it up Solarians, we claim this planet in the name of Lord Frieza."

"Lord who?" The king asked in confusion.

"Lord Frieza, the most powerful man in the universe." The blue fighter stepped forward. "We work under his most trusted aide, General Zarbon, and I am Hicska." He then did a mock bow before pointing at the others, "This," He pointed to a younger blue creature, possible of the same race? "Is Beschl, he can tear each of you a part with ease!" Beschl, like Hicska, had light blue skin. Although shorter, he made up for it with a mean look on his face. He wore white armour with a green midsection. The small blue creature smirked, "This fine young lady is Alicia, our finest member," Alicia looked almost human in appearance except for her dark red eyes. She had long red hair that matched and wore a pink and white armour with shoulder guards. "This creature here is Sima, the prince of Skanes!" Sima had green skin and looked a lot like a snake. He has slits for eyes and was the tallest of them all. He wore Black and gold armour. "And finally we have Gusylva, our second in command." Gusylva smirked at her opponents and flitted her green hair over her shoulder. She had bluish skin and a small jewel hanging from a headband. She wore white and gold armour.

"We would introduce you to our captain as well, but it seems he's indisposed." Gusylva stated, boredly before smirking at the Solarians, "But you'll never know what he's up to." She then pressed a button on her scouter and laughed, "Especially with puny power levels like that, Three thousand two hundred for the boy and Two thousand five hundred for the so called king? Even Beschl can beat you." This earned the Tarklazan fighter a frown from Beschl. Tomako stepped forwards and growled.

"I don't care how strong you think you are, we can not and will not lose!" With that, he charged at Gusylva ready to land a devastating punch to her face. Just before he could hit, he stopped, shock on his face. That shock quickly turned into pain as he looked down and saw Gusylva's foot in his stomach.

"Nice try pretty boy, maybe next time." She winked before punching him in the face, sending him flying back into his father. "Beschl, deal with these pests." Beschl nodded before getting into a stance. Tomako and his father quickly recovered and got into their own stances before charging at the short fighter. Despite everything they threw at the warrior, nothing seemed to work as Beschl easily blocked all of the attacks before throwing a punch into the face of both fighters, sending them skidding along the ground.

"That all you got?" He smirked as the two Solarian's wiped their faces of any blood. The King turned to his son.

"It doesn't look like we can win this one boy, unless we use our full power." Tomako's eyes widened slightly.

"But father, we have no control over the form. Who knows what kind of damage we'll do to the planet if we transform now!" The King just stood up and smirked.

"It's better than the alternative." Tomako paused for a minute then nodded, standing up beside his father. "I think it's only fair you should know, you can not win." Beschl just stared in shock at his opponent before he started to laugh.

"Are you serious? How will you beat me with such a low power level?" The King just smirked.

"You see, the Solarian race is feared for it's power in this region for a reason. You see, on a bright day we can absorb the suns light and increase our power beyond anything you could even comprehend. You see, you should have come at night." Beschl looked up into the sky, noticing the clouds were beginning to separate and two rays of light crashed into both the King and Tomako, "Now prepare to die at the hands of the Solarian King Rees!" The king screamed as his power jumped, causing Beschl to take a step back in fear. The others watched on in shock and horror as the two Solarian's readings increased. Only Gusylva watched on with a smirk. As the royal families power continued to go up, one by one each of the invaders scouters exploded, unable to handle the reading. As they continued to go up, Gusylva turned to the group.

"If any of you want to leave this planet alive, I recommend you all attack now." The other four fighters looked at her and gulped before turning back to the two fighters in question, who had finished powering up. Both had a fire red aura around them and their eyes were glowing red. Their hair had also took on the appearance of fire, with Tomako's slightly blacker in flame. Whilst Rees growled angrily, Tomako smirked at the challenge. All four fighters charged at the two Solarians and attacked, throwing punch after punch at the pair, which was easily blocked and countered by the pair. Gusylva watched on in amusement, thinking to herself. 'It seems that when these guys transformed, their power jumped to five times their normal power. I think the captain will be VERY interested in this development.' She grinned to herself as she pressed a button on her scouter. A gravelly voice responded.

"You've reached Captain Solan, what is it?"

"Captain, it's Gusylva. We've encountered a pair of fighters with power levels at sixteen thousand and another at twelve thousand five hundred. The rest of the crew are going to struggle, but I thought you could use the entertainment. I'll jump in and defend them where I can, but I thought you'd rather have the joy of their demise."

"Thank you Gusylva, thoughtful as always I see. What has happened to the others? I've noticed their scouters have gone offline."

"The idiots left their scouters on as the pair powered up and all four of them blew up. Shall I toy with them until you arrive?"

"No, stay out of it. Let the fools die if need be, we can get more recruits anyway," Solan's voice then softened a little, "I don't want anything to happen to you." Gusylva blushed a little but responded with a small smile.

"Understood captain, I'll wait for you to arrive. Out." Gusylva turned off her scouter as the blush disappeared and let the smile turn back into a smirk. As she watched on, the four fighters were being dominated in battle by the Solarian's, with the black haired one having over double the strength of the strongest of the four. Although he was strong, he was nowhere near her power level of eighteen thousand, and the captain was much stronger than her, nearly as strong as Dodoria himself! She frowned a little as she watched her team get beaten up more before the Solarian King threw forward a blast, ending the pitiful existance of both Beschl and Hicska in one go before he charged at Sima, trying to end the fighters life before Sima used his super speed to get behind him and knock him to the floor. The king quickly recovered and smirked before Sima crashed into him, fist first and punched him across his face. The king flew backwards and flipped as he landed, before flying as fast as he could towards Sima, who's eyes widened as he was launched backwards towards Gusylva. The Tarklazan warrior just stepped to her left and smirked at the king as Sima crashed into a plateau behind her, causing smoke and dust to fly up into the air.

With Tomako and Alicia, Alicia threw attack after attack at the young Solarian, who continued to toy with her by throwing very weak attacks at the invader, causing small scratches to appear over her body. The poor girl couldn't see just outmatched she was! Tomako then let a punch hit him and he flipped backwards, putting some space between the two. The wind picked up as both fighters stared each other down, Tomako completely relaxed with a smirk on his face whilst Alicia was breathing quite heavily, covered in scratches and cuts from the fight.

"How can you be so strong!" Alicia panted, a growl emitting from her chest, "You were weaker than Beschl, how can you be keeping up with me?" Tomako just laughed evilly, the Sun Transformation causing him to lose all rational thought and began to gather energy in his right hand. Alicia noticed this and laughed. "You think you can beat me? Bring it on weakling!" She the put both hands forward and launched a powerful wave of energy at the Solarian prince. Tomako watched it come towards him before the ball of energy in his right hand expanded and he threw his hand forward, the ball of energy flying forward and cutting through Alicia's beam like a hot knife through butter. Alicia's eyes widened and she barely let out a scream as the ball crashed into her and exploded, disintegrating the fighters body and ending the fight. Tomako just laughed, his aura expanding into a giant red fire and launched himself towards Gusylva who barely turned towards him before being punched towards the Plateau that Sima had crashed into. Tomako launched an even bigger wave of energy towards her and Gusylva quickly recovered barely dodged the attack as it crashed into the rubble, ending Sima's life as well! As Tomako went to charge at her again, a white boot crashed into him and sent him flying back and Gusylva's eyes widened in joy as she saw a fighter with light blue skin and short spiky green hair with black and gold armour float where Tomako had previously been. The man had an angry look on his face as he looked down at the Solarian before Rees charged him. The man just turned and grabbed his fist before spinning around and throwing him towards the ground, near where Tomako was lying.

Her captain, and mate, had arrived.

* * *

** Power Levels**

**Tomako  
**3,200 - Base Power  
16,000 - Sun Transformation

**Rees  
**2,500 - Base Power  
12,500 - Sun Transformation

**Solan  
**? - Find out next chapter!

**Gusylva  
**12,000 - Resting  
18,000 - Full Power

**Alicia  
**8,100 - Battle with the Solarians

**Sima  
**6,150 - Battle with the Solarians

**Hicska  
**5,000 - Battle with the Solarians

**Beschl  
**3,900 - Battle with the Solarians

* * *

So there we have it, the Solarian saga is underway! Will Bardock arrive on time to save the Solarian race before the Royal Family are defeated, and the races hope for survival is gone? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku.

The Solarian Race is not of my creation, it is actually from a story long since deleted on the site that I used to read when I was a child and that helped me get into Fanfiction itself. Tomako, once again, is not my own character (To a point) But the reason my name is Tomaka167, and there is going to be a LOT of back story on the young Solarian Prince that I will definitely reveal as this story goes on.

I'd like to thank you all for reading as we have now hit **17,939** reads and going strong daily as we get closer and closer to finishing. This story still has a LONG way to go, so lets see how far we can push that number.

Also, follow me on Twitter at ** Tomaka167 **so you can get updates as they happen and find out weird things I do between writing and making videos :)

See you all in Chapter 23 - Solaria's Plight

Till then, Read, Review and Follow :)

Tomaka167


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys,

I'm back yet again with yet another chapter! Also congratulations to **Ky111 **for being my 100th reviewer.

** Dragon Ball Divergence: The Saiyan's Downfall** has also been released, so have a read and leave a review! I may rewrite it in the future and extend it by quite a fair bit. It follows the DBD timelines version of the end of the Saiyans.

A special thanks to **Ky111**, **Mystic Vegito **(Kind of), **EgyLynx**, **ChufoMaster**, **Haku Namikaze** and **Big-Mack-III** for your reviews on Chapter 22. You're the greatest :D

On we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chapter 23

Solaria's Plight

Gusylva watched on in joy as Solan kicked away the two Solarians. Although she was strong enough to take them, she always felt attracted to the way Solan fought. Solan turned back to her and smiled.

"I see I arrived just in time, couldn't you handle these two?" He chuckled, causing his mate to scowl.

"I can handle them easily, they just caught me off guard, that's all." She muttered as she dusted herself off. She growled as she looked at the Solarians

How dare they!

How dare those weakling Solarians attack her like that, she was the princess of the Tarklazan race. Although she had a power level of just eighteen thousand, she too had a secret side to her. Like her older brother, she had picked up more than just her looks from the deceased Queen, Arslana. She had a side to her that none, besides her brother, had ever seen. Sure, Solan was stronger than her flat out, but if she transformed, she knew she was stronger than him. Hell, she was stronger than that fat pink freak, Dodoria. She began to think back to the day that she had joined Frieza's army, and the day the Tarklazan race dropped down to just three members.

(Flashback)

Zarbon awoke in his own bed in his room at the palace. A fine new robe had been laid out for him. He bitterly realized that his father was determined to force him into being mated against his will. He pondered using the sword that hung on his wall to end his own life.

Earlier that day he had attempted to leave the planet with his mate, Shaleyta and escape his tyrant fathers evil grasp. Just as they were heading to the launching bay, the evil Zarbanas had tricked them after Shaleyta had followed the kings orders to stop Zarbon from leaving. The tyrant king quickly killed Shaleyta and revealed to Zarbon that the fall that had killed his mother was not an accident and in fact it was Zarbanas himself who had disposed of the queen. As Zarbon attempted to attack him, he was quickly knocked out and taken to his room to prepare for the arranged marriage with Princess Kiyasima of the planet Narsela, a female older and much to ugly for the crowned prince, but who had a small empire at her disposal. And thus, here he was, about to be a prisoner in a loveless marriage.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion resounded. The very foundation of the palace shook. A wall of his own room crumbled to the ground revealing the palace grounds outside. Zarbon could see hundreds of soldiers that wore a strange armor pouring out of sphere shaped crafts. They were killing everyone from the palace. The young prince merely watched. A numbness had settled in his soul when his very first love had been slain by his own sire.

Zarbon strode forward as he saw the king of Tarklazan dragged before a pinkish-purple horned lizard-like being that floated about in some sort of airborne seat.

"Well, we have the king. I suppose you are his son, the prince." The lizard-being remarked in an almost feminine voice though it appeared to be male.

"HE IS NO FATHER OF MINE!" Zarbon snarled.

"Oh my! Dissension in the royal family. I am Lord Frieza. Perhaps you would like to serve _me _rather than your king here." The Lizard Lord chuckled.

"Perhaps, I would." Zarbon replied coldly.

"Of course, I _would _require a test of loyalty." Frieza simpered.

"Certainly, Lord Frieza." The young prince raised his hand. His fingers began to glow.

"You wouldn't **dare**! You don't have the **spine **to..."

The Tarklazan monarch never finished his sentence. His father's dying scream's were music to Zarbon's ears...

As Zarbon watched his father die with a cruel smile on his face, Frieza couldn't help but to laugh. Zarbon's laugh left him momentarily and a sad look registered on his face, only for a second.

"That was for Shaleyta and mother."

"My oh my," Frieza chuckled amusedly, "I didn't actually expect you to go through with that, but I must say I am impressed boy. Tell me, what is your name?" Zarbon lowered his hand and turned to Frieza.

"Zarbon, my lord."

"Zarbon is it? Well as I stated before, you are welcome to serve me." Zarbon relaxed a little as Frieza acknowledged him.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza." Zarbon stopped for a moment and thought about the rest of his family before questioning his new master once more, "My lord, there is one thing I might ask." Frieza looked at him, an eye brow raised.

"What is it boy."

"I was hoping that I could bring my sister and a few other members of our raise into servitude for you. The Tarklazan race had a powerful army and I'm sure we could help to increase the size of your empire." An awkward silence began to linger as Frieza thought about it for a moment. The Changeling Prince could do with more soldiers for his army, and this Zarbon did seem rather strong. He was even on par with his current generals, Floshki and Yuntzei. He could easily keep the potential new recruits in line with his power, and Zarbon could even take care of them himself.

"Very well boy, I'll call off the attack in the palace and you can bring the survivors along with you. They are to join my army or die." Zarbon gulped slightly but nodded, accepting Frieza's unfair offer. "Good, then I'll see you back at my ship." As Frieza began to leave, Zarbon stopped.

How the HFIL would he find Frieza's ship? Before he could ponder on it any more, Frieza stopped and threw him a strange device with a blue lens on it. Zarbon looked at it in confusion as he caught it with his left hand.

"That's a scouter, you are to wear it and hunt down the survivors. It will guide you to the ship when you are finished with your little errand. Do not fail me Zarbon." Zarbon bowed and acknowledged Frieza.

"Yes my lord, thank you."

"Very well, get on your way." Zarbon nodded, putting the device on his face and pressing a button on the side. Shock covered his features as he noticed a lot of numbers defeating lower ones, and two powers coming from the direction of his sisters quarters. His eyes widened worriedly and took off towards his sisters room.

-oxo-

In the room, the Tarklazan princess was fighting a losing battle. Her dress was all cut up and blue blood oozed from many wounds across her body. In front of her was an obese green creature with what looked like thousands of warts. He had a strange black and gold armour on and had large wings that popped out the back. He grinned a toothy smile at the princess, revealing his long fangs.

"It's time we had a little bit of fun, 'ey princess?" The creature spoke darkly, his voice causing the young princess to feel shivers down her spine. If the look on his face didn't show it, the princess would have taken a moment to guess what kind of 'fun' this creature had in mind. The princess got into a stance ready to defend herself as the creature laughed. "So you wanna continue our fight 'ey? Fine, I like 'em feisty!" With that the creature charged her and punched her in the stomach, dropping her to her knees. He then grabbed hold of her shoulders and threw her on her bed, smirking as the princess cried out in fear and struggled.

"Zarbon! Father! Help!" She cried as the creature grabbed hold of her dress and prepared to rip it off.

"Relax princess, you're gonna enjoy this." He chuckled before a foot crashed into him, making him let go of the dress and crash into the wall. The princess looked at her saviour, tears running down her face from what nearly happened before a smile hit her face.

"Zarbon! You saved me. Wait, what's that blue thing on your face?" She pouted in confusion. Zarbon looked at her quickly before looking back at the downed fighter.

"Gusylva, get behind me now! I'll explain everything in a moment, but not before I destroy this creep for what he was about to do." The blue fighter got up and growled at the Tarklazan prince.

"Be careful brother, I couldn't keep up with this guy, not even when I transformed." Zarbon's eyes widened a little, but the scouter showed a reading above his head, it read at thirteen thousand. Zarbon frowned for a moment before taking off the device and handing it to his sister.

"Can you look at me with that thing and read out the number you read for me?" Gusylva nodded before she put the scouter on.

"It says eleven thousand, what does this number mean?"

"I think it's a persons strength. Tell me again when I transform." The princess nodded as Zarbon quickly transformed, his features distorting and stretching as his body filled with unbelievable power. "And now?" Zarbon spoke in a much deeper and more monstrous voice.

"It says fifteen thousand." Zarbon smirked before nodding.

"Thanks sis." He then turned his attention back to the warrior who had been growling but not yet made a move. "And you! Who do you think you are trying to force yourself on my sister? Frieza's army or not, I will destroy you for that!" The creature paused for a moment before he began to chuckle.

"I'm not just any member of Frieza's army. My name is General Floshki and I'm second in command. You're as good as dead boy." Zarbon just smirked.

"Well you're not very strong for that role, maybe I'd be better suited."

"What was that?"

"Here," Zarbon smirked before charging Floshki, "Let me show you." With that he punched the being in the stomach and ducked as the creature tried to punch him back. The Tarklazan easily dodged a swift kick to the abdomen before throwing his fist straight into Floshi's face, breaking his nose with ease. The general screamed in agony but Zarbon didn't let up. He quickly grabbed the generals left wrist and twisted it and broke it before a kicking his right leg out from under him, causing him to drop to one knee. Zarbon stopped and scowled into the warriors eyes.

"Prepare to meet your maker, goodbye!" Zarbon frowned at the general, who looked up fearfully at the Tarklazan before Zarbon threw one more punch into the generals face, shattering his skull and sending a blast through the remains. He powered down and transformed back into his normal form before turning to his sister who was stood wide eyed. He sighed as walked towards her.

"Come sister, we have much to discuss."

Gusylva could hardly believe her ears as Zarbon told her everything, including their fathers treachery and their new role in Frieza's army. Although reluctant at first, Gusylva finally accepted and the pair headed outside to find the survivors of the Tarklazan army kneeling in front of a bunch of Frieza's soldiers. The tyrant himself floated in his bubble car just in front of them and a small smile appeared on his face as he saw the pair at last.

"So, our newest recruit appears at last, and I see you've brought a friend. Your sister I presume." Zarbon stepped forward and bowed, much to the horror of the majority of his race.

"Yes my lord, we are under your service." Although stunned at first, Gusylva bowed as well.

"What a treat," The lizard smiled as he looked the pair over, "It seems we are having a small disagreement with your men. They don't seem happy to join our cause," Zarbon frowned before standing up, "See if you can convince them." Zarbon nodded before he stepped forward.

"If any of you wish to continue following the Tarklazan's into greatness, I suggest that you join with Frieza now." One of the men stood to his feet and walked up to Zarbon. Everyone watched on in amusement as he spat in the princes face.

"We would never join you or him. You are a traitor to our king, a disappointment to the Tarklazan royal family." The soldier barely moved before he was merely dust in the wind, having been disintegrated by Zarbon's attack.

"Anyone else?" He growled, patience wearing thin. Suddenly another soldier stood up and walked up to Frieza, much to the Tyrant's amusement. He smiled briefly before bowing.

"I am here to serve my lord." He spoke up, causing Zarbon and Gusylva to smile. This was Solan, one of the strongest members of the Tarklazan army and although he looked beat up, had managed to take down many of Frieza's soldiers before the Tyrant himself knocked him around.

"As with young Zarbon here, I will require a proof of your loyalty." Solan turned around and looked at the soldiers as they looked at him in hatred.

"I'm sorry old friends." The soldiers all growled in disgust.

"Friend? You are a traitor, just like the excuse of a prince." One of the soldiers ground out. Solan growled, suddenly feeling no sympathy for any of them as he charged at the soldier in question and sent a wave of energy straight through his chest, ending his life in an instant. He went to carry on before a voice stopped him.

"Stop right there," It was Frieza, "What is your name recruit?"

"Private First Class Solan sir."

"Solan eh? Well how about you and our lovely royal family accompany me onto the ship, never mind them." He pointed to the soldiers who all were growling at him. A quick nod made the lizard smile before the four of them headed back towards the ship. "That reminds me, where ever has Floshki got to?" Zarbon gulped a little before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry my lord, I disposed of him before he could attack my sister." Frieza looked at the prince blankly before turning towards Gusylva and looking over her wounds and torn dress. Frieza frowned for a moment before turning back towards the ship.

"Pity, seems I'll have to find a new general. This next one had better not be as much of a disappointment. His stench disgusted me anyway." Zarbon released a breath he had realized he was holding as the four walked towards the ship, oblivious to the blood curdling screams of the rest of the Tarklazan army.

(End Flashback)

Gusylva sighed, it had been eight years since then, and her older brother had quickly worked up to general. It had only taken him three years to do so as well, much to the surprise of everyone. He had quickly en-scripted both Solan and Gusylva into his Elite team and thus they were almost as highly ranked. Shaking her head, she got back to the task in hand as she saw King Rees charging towards her. She noticed that Solan was toying with the other Solarian, Tomako was it? 'It doesn't matter who he is, they will both fall along with this planet.' She smirked as Rees reached her and threw a punch, which the nimble fighter easily blocked before going on the attack and landing punch after punch on him. The poor king couldn't keep up as he was sent flying back, crashing into another Plateau. 'Just how many are there?' She pondered as yet another Plateau fell apart, 'No matter.' She smirked as the king stood up, blood pouring down his face from her punch. His misaligned nose made it obvious where the blood was coming from.

"You will never defeat me!" He cried in anger, his voice much deeper than before before he charged again. A quick dodge to the right and a chop to the neck ended his fight. Gusylva watched as Solan continued to play with Tomako, dodging his attacks with ease and not even bothering to attack back. The princess couldn't help but to chuckle before Tomako finally landed on, making Solans head snap backwards. Silence blew across the area before Solan growled.

"Your life ends here peasant!"

With that, he charged.

* * *

I know I normally have power levels down here, but the only unknown power today is as follows:

**Solan**  
21,500 - Fight With Tomako

* * *

So there we have it, this is the end of chapter 23. I realize now that calling this chapter **Solaria's Plight** wasn't really relevant, seeing as I spent more time in Flashback... But oh well.

So with the Solarian King out of the fight, how can Tomako stand up to Solan and Gusylva? And just where is Bardock? Will the Saiyan arrive on time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku!

Thank you to everyone who has read the story, we have jumped nearly 1k reads in a couple of days! Last check was **18,877**! So thank you all. I would appreciate it if you guys would review though, I can't improve if I don't receive feedback, can I? :P

Anyway, read, review and add to your alerts, Chapter 24 will be up before you know it :)

Laters guys and gals :)

Tomaka167


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, Tomaka167 here, back with another chapter.

Before we start, a special thanks to **Haku** **Namikaze-Agent-Alaska**,** Ky111**, **daughteroftherisingsun**, **EgyLynx**, **Big-Mack-III**, ** 1293**, **kingawesome**, **ChufoMaster** and the one who didn't leave his/her name (So I shall name you **Clive**!) for the reviews on chapter 23! Thanks guys, you rock :D

Anyway... On we go :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT!

* * *

Chapter 24

Enter Bardock

Solan's devastating punch crashed into Tomako's face, sending him flying away. Not one to give up an advantage, Solan chased him down and flipped, burying both feet into Tomako's stomach, causing the Solarian prince to cry out in pain. Solan smirked as Tomako crashed into the hard ground below.

"Hit me will you? Get back up, now. I'll kill you where you stand weakling!" The Elite screamed out in fury.

"Solan!" A voice cried out, causing the Tarklazan to stop and turn, "Keep yourself calm. If you get too angry, that child might defeat you!" Solan just stared at his mate as she spoke before looking down, just as a bloodied Tomako flew up level with Solan. The captain took a deep breath before he chuckled.

"Nice try kiddo, you nearly got me angry. Your small chance of victory has just gone out of the window." Tomako growled.

"You will never defeat me, I am the crowned Solarian Prince. No one can ever beat me!" Tomako war cried, in a tone that Solan recognised but could not place before punching Solan in the face. The Prince quickly followed with a flurry of punches that caused Solan's head to snap back before Solan ducked and put a hand to Tomako's stomach.

"Goodbye!" Solan released a blast that sent Tomako flying back into the air before Solan used his super speed and kicked Tomako in the stomach, sending him back to the floor once more. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down." Solan spoke loudly, Tomako once more struggling to his feet.

"T-this is it... I will kill you right here, right now!" Tomako then began to gather energy. A red and gold ball of energy swirled into his hand before he threw his arm forward. "Nova blast!" As he threw it forward, Tomako fell to the floor, face first. Solan caught the ball of energy and, with some effort, threw it behind him where it exploded. Solan looked down at his hand in shock as it shook from the force and mild burns covered his skin. Solan then looked back at the passed out Solarian Prince and growled before smirking.

"I must say, that last attack was impressive. Had I not blocked that, I could have ended up with a little cut or two." Solan continued to smirk before closing the distance between him and the prince and dropping a knee strike into his back, causing the Solarian to wake up instantly, his eyes widened in pain. Despite the agony, Tomako did not make a noise. This caused Solan to kick him in the ribs, sending him flying back and crashing onto his back. "Why didn't you scream? I guess I have to try harder than that!" The Captain screamed in fury, before running over to the Solarian Prince and grabbing him, not stopping in his run and throwing him up against a small plateau. Tomako crashed into it, but before he could slump to the floor, Solan was on him once more, burying his knee in the Solarian Prince's stomach, releasing all the air from his lungs, then hammer striking him into the ground. Solan growled before relaxing slightly and smirking, crossing his arms across his chest. Gusylva watched on in a mixture of admiration and fear for her mates battle prowess.

"Hurry up and end it Solan, we still have the planet to conquer." Solan turned and frowned at Gusylva before a playful smile crossed his features.

"Aww, but I'm having so much fun." He whined, sounding like a young child, "We still have three days to finish this planet. Can't you just relax for one moment?" Gusylva shook her head, smile across her face.

"Well you could, but I'd rather get off this rock as soon as possible so we can go back to our quarters." She smirked, causing Solan's eyes to widen slightly, before his smile grew.

"Very well." Solan laughed before uncrossing his arms and gathering energy in his right hand, pointing it towards the still down Tomako. "Looks like it's over for you kid." He then released the wave of energy towards him. Gusylva's eyes widened suddenly as her scouter exploded before dust and smoke covered the landscape. Solan turned to her and chuckled. "Aww, couldn't your scouter handle that one?" He stuck his tongue out and laughed but Gusylva's eyes were still wide and she took a step back in fear. "What? What is it?" Solan questioned, confusion on his face, "What happened?" He turned back towards the dissipating smoke and his eyes widened slightly.

Standing in the dust cloud was a man with spiky black hair, green armour and a red hand band. Tail lashing angrily behind him and under his left arm was the unconscious Tomako. His green scouter reflected the sun slightly and his face was twisted into a glare.

"I happened."

Solan quickly recovered and got back into a stance. "Who are you? And why didn't our scouter s detect you?" Our favourite Saiyan warrior smirked before placing Tomako gently onto the ground and crossing his arms.

"My name is Bardock, and I am your end."

-oxo-

Gusylva watched the newcomer in shock and a chilling fear filled her body. This guy had appeared out of literally nowhere and managed to not just hide from the scouter, but raised his power quickly enough to make hers explode. She was still fearful from the last reading. It had registered at forty six thousand before it had exploded, and it hadn't looked like it was slowing down at all. Maybe working for Frieza wasn't such a good idea...

Gusylva shook her head, Frieza was far stronger than this being. He was the strongest in the universe and Solan and Gusylva teamed up were unbeatable. But she couldn't shake the sense of dread from her mind. And was that a tail?

Gusylva's eyes widened in fear as she saw it. Black hair, a monkeys tail... There was only one species this man could be.

"Solan! Watch out! This guys a Saiyan!" Bardock turned and smirked at her whilst Solan's eyes widened slightly before a stoic expression hid his fear.

"A Saiyan huh? I've killed many of you, what makes you so different?" Bardock smirked before uncrossing his arms and getting into a stance.

"Well you're about to find out, aren't you?" Solan smirked and charged, much to Gusylva's displeasure before landing a punch to Bardock's face, turning his head slightly, and a small cut appeared.

"Nice try, but let me show you how it's done." Solan's eyes widened before Bardock punched him in the face, sending him flying, before the Saiyan disappeared and landed a kick to his back, sending him into the sky. Solan quickly recovered and went to throw an attack at his opponent. Solan stopped before he threw the blast and looked around.

"Where are you Saiyan scum?" Suddenly a blast crashed into him and sent him crashing to the ground. Solan looked up in annoyance, cuts and bruised littering his body, seeing the smirking Saiyan in the sky, waving at him mockingly.

"Right here." Solan turned to Gusylva and nodded, his mate getting his message and both charged up into the sky. Bardock laughed before going on the defensive, as both Tarklazans threw attack after attack at him, but none got through. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted as he crossed his arms, and began blocking with just his legs. His opponents growled angrily and began throwing attacks faster but none would hit.

"Stay still!" Gusylva cried before Bardock stopped moving and both fighters punched him in the face, their fists embedded in his face. Both Solan and Gusylva smirked before Bardock began to chuckle.

"I stayed still, aren't you trying to kill me?" Bardock then powered up and sent both fighters flying back, crashing into the ground. Solan struggled to his knees, but Gusylva growled and stood up.

"You've asked for it now!" She then began to laugh as her energy started to increase. Her young beautiful features began to twist and transform into wart covered skin. Her muscles grew in size and her power level quickly shot upwards. "Take this you Saiyan scum!" She then charged at Bardock who smirked and leaned lazily to the left before burying his knee in her stomach, causing her to scream out in agony.

"It's over!" Bardock screamed before Gusylva turned her face towards him, only to be met by Bardock's fist. The Tarklazan princess crashed to the ground and reverted into her original form, unconscious. Solan looked on in horror and anger at his mates defeat before wearily getting to his feet.

"Y-you killed her! You killed my bride!" Solan then charged at Bardock and cried in fury as he landed a rush of attacks on Bardock's body. As Solan went to throw one more punch, Bardock grabbed his fist before Solan tried with his other hand, only for Bardock to grab that one too.

"If you'd checked her before trying to attack me, you'd realize she's merely unconscious. Now leave this planet, and never return!" Bardock growled before pulling Solan forward and kicking him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Solan coughed up blood and looked at the Saiyan in shock.

"What do you mean leave? What kind of Saiyan are you? A Saiyan would kill an enemy without remorse."

"That may have been true once," Bardock sighed before his hand out and a smile graced his face, "But the Saiyan's died for that logic. And I don't plan on dying, not until the Cold Monarchy has fallen." Solan's eyes widened slightly as he looked up and began to think it through.

If he stayed under Frieza, he'd die at the hands of this Saiyan. If he did leave, he and Gusylva could have a few years, maybe forever, together. A free life. 'Is it better to live as a servant or die as a free man?' Solan made his mind up there and then.

He took Bardock's hand and smiled at the Saiyan.

"I accept your offer." Solan smiled as he pulled himself up with Bardock's help. Bardock looked around and saw the unconscious Solarian Monarchy. He turned towards Solan and frowned.

"Help me with the two unconscious Fighters. We need to get them back to health."

"But why?" Solan asked in confusion. Bardock just growled.

"Because it's what we do. Now just shut up and help me get them to my ship, pick up your harpy as well." Solan frowned but said nothing as he picked up his mate and grabbed the unconscious kings hand. Bardock walked back over to Tomako and picked him up, noticing the roughness that Solan had picked the King up with, but said nothing about it. Shaking his head, he took off into the sky, followed by Solan.

-oxo-

It didn't take long for Bardock to get back to the ship and, with assistance from Solan, got the three unconscious fighters into healing tanks. Having got them in, Solan got into one himself and set it for one hour, two hours less than the Solarians and an hour and a half less than Gusylva. Bardock merely sat back and dosed off, waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

So there we go. I know it's shorter than normal, but I'd been trying to think of where to cut this chapter off for three weeks and this was the best place for it. So how will Gusylva and Solan act when they wake up? And how will Tomako and Rees react to Bardock when they wake up? Find out next time on **Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku!**

Also, a special thank you to every single one of you who has read this story. Last check was at **20,745** hits, nearly **2,000** more than last chapter! So keep reading and I will TRY to write more... I just have commitments with Youtube, work, sport and the fact I'm moving next month, so sorry guys.**  
**

Keep reading, reviewing and following and I'll update as soon as I can!

Peace out,

Tomaka167


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, after being uber lazy I'm back with another chapter :D

A special thanks to **Big-Mack-III**, **kingawesome**, **Ky111**, **Haku Namikaze-Agent-Alaska** and the guest reviewer on the last chapter, means a lot guys :D

Anyway, on we go :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I also do not own Tomako or the Solarian race, they are in fact owned by **Dasayles** so read **Dragon Ball Prime: Origin Of The Super Saiyan!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

Secrets Of A Solarian Prince

An hour passed in no time as Bardock's scouter bleeped into life and one of the healing tanks opened. Out stepped a fully healed Solan who looked at Bardock and smirked, nodding in respect. Bardock just chuckled, shook his head and waited for the man to join him. The Tarklazan made his way over and sat next to him, before looking back at the pod of his mate.

"She'd better recover." Solan frowned, causing Bardock to turn his head slightly, "If not you'll regret it." Solan never took his eyes off Gusylva's pod. Bardock just chuckled.

"She'll be fine, like you could do anything anyway." Solan balled his fists and growled, before relaxing again. "As soon as she's healed, you leave this planet and never return." Solan turned to the Saiyan, quickly noticing the serious look on his face. "If not, I won't give you another chance." Bardock then broke into a huge grin, shocking the leader of Zarbon's elite. "Now I have something I wish to discuss with you. Something that will ensure the fall of Frieza." Solan's eyes widened.

"But... How?"

"Well, it starts with this..."

-oxo-

The next hour and a half passed without incident as Bardock explained his plan to Solan. To say the Tarklazan was surprised was an understatement.

"But how will this work? And why are you telling me?" Solan asked.

"Because you feature a part. I need you to get things started in space for me. We should be able to take the first of that bastards family in a few years. So train, get stronger and ready yourself." Solan nodded just before a beeping sounded, showing another tank having healed it's patient. Bardock and Solan looked over as Gusylva's pod opened and one look at her showed she was angry. Before anyone could say a word, Gusylva had charged straight at Bardock and landed a punch to his chin, sending him crashing into the wall. Solan stood up and looked at his mate fearfully as her look of pure hatred turned towards him.

"What are you doing beside that Saiyan? After what he did to me!?"

"Gusylva, if you just let me expl-"

"NO! Are you siding with that monkey over your own mate?"

"No Gusylva, let me explain!"

"Shut up!" She screamed just before a fist implanted itself into her face, Bardock's frown barely concealing his anger.

"Listen to him. If you want to live, you will get off this planet now. I'm giving you the chance to free yourself and your race from Frieza's rule. Just get out of here now before I free you from your life!" Gusylva turned and was about to charge before she saw Bardock's energy rising higher.

Although unable to sense energy, the fact the wind was making her struggle to stand showed her just how outclassed she was. She stepped back in fear, before frowning and releasing her energy, dropping back to her normal form. She turned on her feet and began to leave the ship, with Bardock's glare still in her back. She stopped in the doorway, turning her head slightly.

"This isn't over Saiyan." Gusylva then turned her head back towards her destination, "Solan, tell me everything. We're out of here." Solan nodded before turning towards Bardock.

"I'll make sure your plan happens Bardock, and I guess... Thank you." Bardock just turned his glare on him.

"Get off this planet now, you've outlived your welcome." Solan nodded, sighing sadly before taking off after his mate. As Bardock's scouter indicated them leaving his ship and making their way to their own pods, and leaving the planet, the mighty Saiyan warrior crossed his arms and watched the two remaining pods as they continued working on the two Solarian fighters.

Just as Bardock was beginning to get annoyed at the wait, the two pods beeped into life, before opening. The first out was the King, who looked at the frowning Saiyan and instantly got into a stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Before Bardock could even state his name, The King noticed his tail and his eyes widened. "How dare you come here scum, as if it wasn't enough for one of you to come here, now another one too?" Bardock looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'Another one?' Do you mean a Saiyan has been here before?" King Rees just growled.

"You know full well that another one of your disgusting kind has been here, you're nothing more than murderous cowards!" Bardock growled and his tail began to lash behind him, but he stayed somewhat calm.

"I'll let that one slide because I agree the majority of us were not good beings, but I came here for a reason, and seeing as I just saved your planet from total annihilation, I think you can allow that 'your royal highness.'" Rees's anger didn't disipate at all but his eyes widened slightly.

"That can't be true, the Saiyan's work for Frieza. Everyone knows that."

"They did, but not me."

"I still don't believe you!" Rees then began to power up a wave of energy. Bardock just stood there as it grew in size, noticing on the scouter it wasn't going to hurt him at all. "Now die!" Just before he could fire it, a hand wrapped around his arm and stopped it. Rees and Bardock looked at the arm and turned to who it was attached to.

There stood the crowned prince of the Solarian race, Tomako.

"Father, this man speaks the truth. I saw the battle, or at least most of it. I know that he has come here for a noble cause so please father, give up on your hatred for him." Rees frowned but nodded and both turned towards the Saiyan but were confused by the look on Bardock's face.

Bardock was staring straight at Tomako with a frown.

'How bizaare,' Bardock thought to himself, 'It seems that this Prince has had a small power boost but his father hasn't. Could it be possible...?' Bardock then sniffed the air and his eyes widened heavily before he spoke up.

"That's not possible!" Rees and Tomako looked at him in confusion.

"What's not possible?" Tomako asked. Bardock swore under his breath, having not meant to say that out loud.

"Nothing, don't concern yourself with my problems. But I will need to speak to your father, alone." Rees looked at the Saiyan, who's eyes stared into his and nodded. The king sighed sadly before smiling and turning to the pair.

"Shall we get back to the city, and inform the inhabitants of the City of Light that they are no longer in danger? I think a feast shall be held to honour our new guest." Although Tomako smiled, Bardock still picked up the underlying contempt in the kings voice.

'I'm not surprised he thinks so badly of our race...' The Saiyan sighed, before the trio left the ship and headed back to the capital city.

-oxo-

On returning, the King had gathered all people in the city together and announced the threat was over. The entire inhabitants had cheered and when the king announced a feast at the royal palace, the city roared into life. On announcing Bardock as the saviour of their race, he announced the hero of their people would be staying at the palace until his errands were complete. It was mere hours later that Bardock finally managed to get the King alone and talk to him about his assumptions of the crowned Prince, and what had happened to the enemy invaders. He had also told him of his ideas for the fall of the Planet Trade Organization and what would be needed for it to work. It would seem his fears had been proven true and Bardock finally understood the hatred the Solarian king had for the Saiyan race...

"Not all Saiyan's were as bad as that, the majority of the race fell into darkness many years ago, but a select few of us survived and will stop anything ever happening like that again. As far as I can tell, only ten of us remain alive at this stage, seven of us are good and the others will join when they know our cause." The king nodded but was still wary of the Saiyan before him.

"And of this army? Do you think that you can get the army to follow you if what you say is possible? You tell me you're a third class warrior, so how would they follow your lead?" Bardock just smirked.

"This is why I've told you. Whilst I may not have leadership skills on that scale, you do. This is why I am informing you... I wish for you to be leader of my army." King Rees eyes widened in absolute shock.

"The leader of your army?!" Bardock nodded.

"Yes, you are the King of your own people and I can already tell that you would not let the power consume you. I wanted someone who wouldn't get corrupted by the power to help. I don't want to take down the biggest evil in the universe, just to replace it with another. So what do you say, Solarian King, how would you like to be King of the biggest army to ever face Frieza?" A brief moment of silence surrounded them.

"I accept."

-oxo-

Tomako walked around the courtyard of the Solarian Palace in deep thought. He had always wondered why he was different to the other Solarians. From a very young age, he had quickly become stronger than most of the race, and was second to his father at just ten years old, before surpassing him at the age of fourteen. He was sixteen now and he could tell the difference between him and his father had grown massively since then and he couldn't help to wonder what had happened. Not having noticed, Tomako had reached the palace pond and looked into it.

"Hell, even my hair is different." Tomako was the only Solarian he had known who had any form of black in his hair and he wondered why he was so different. He had never told anyone of his secret, his love for battle and that, even when the invaders had arrived, he had loved the thrill of the fight, despite being scared. "What am I?" He asked, not receiving an answer.

No, for only three beings knew of the real answer to his question, a question that would not receive an answer...

For Tomako, the crowned prince of Solaria was half Saiyan...

* * *

There is no need for power levels because no one really thought... The only difference is the following:

**Tomako  
**4,000 - Zenkai boost from 3,200

* * *

So there we have it! This chapter reveals part of Tomako's origin, and I will reveal the full story much later on... And what is Bardock doing about his army? Will King Rees honor his request and help lead the rebellion to the Cold Monarchy? Find out soon on **Dragon Ball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku!**

Next chapter will see the end of the Solarian Saga... So what will be next? I have one more brief saga before we get into the next big one :D

I'd also like to thank everyone who has been reading, we've now hit **22,477** hits so keep it up, might hit 1 million by the time I FINALLY finish section one xD

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll post a new chapter possibly tomorrow :D

Peace out

Tomaka167


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, back with yet another chapter... 2 in 2 days, what is going on... :P

Anyway, special thanks to **Ky111** and **Haku Namikaze-Agent-Alaska** for your reviews on chapter 25.

Now before we start, this chapter may be removed, worked over and re uploaded in the next few days, as I'm not 100% sure if I like it. But it's down to you guys :)

On we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

Chapter 26

The Saiyan Reunion

Three days passed quickly for Bardock as him and King Rees discussed the plans for their army. The pair sat in the throne room discussing when it would all begin.

"As you know, the invaders have left Frieza and headed off into space to begin recruiting planets to help us. I've told them not to harm any inhabitants and hopefully they can achieve it. Any day now, my team shall arrive and I will head off into space with them to begin recruiting." Bardock stated as he stood before the King. Rees nodded and responded.

"Understood, so what of the Solarian race? What should we do whilst we wait for the news?"

"Train. Train harder than ever before and make yourselves ready. It's likely we'll need everyone for the fight. I don't know how strong the Changelings are, but we are nowhere near ready to face them. But I do have one request of you, one you may not like." King Rees looked at the Saiyan, expecting the question.

"What is it? After everything you've done, I think I can accept any request."

"I'd like to take your son, Tomako, with us on our adventure," King Rees frowned slightly, but let the Saiyan continue, "The boy is a half blood, and I believe that, with mine and my teams guidance, we can make him more powerful than anyone else." Rees looked down at the ground in sadness.

"You ask a lot, friend. It wouldn't be down to just myself. There is his mother, Queen Estrum and what of his brothers Hans, Lumin and Junios? I do not think they'd like it. And I know my daughter, Flar would miss him too. He has been so good to his siblings. I will talk to my wife this evening about it." Suddenly a feminine voice sounded from behind them. The pair turned to see a beautiful woman with long red hair, orange eyes and sharp features step towards them, a long purple dress showing her royal status.

"There is no need my love, I agree with the Saiyan. I believe it will help Tomako to realize the universe is not such a kind place as Solaria, and may even help him to become a better king. The experience will make him strong, and I know Bardock here will not let anything happen to him." Rees looked at Queen Estrum in surprise. He hadn't expected her to agree with it at all.

"Very well my dear," The King then called out to his guards, "Send in my son right away."

"Yes sire." A guard spoke up before the guards left the room. Bardock then turned to the queen and bowed.

"My Queen, I know of the horrors that befell you at the hands of the Saiyan race, and I promise you, I will find the Saiyan responsible and bring him to judgement." The Queen looked at the Saiyan before her and smiled.

"Thank you Bardock, the Saiyan went by the name Kale." Bardock's eyes widened.

"Kale? As in brown flame hair Kale?" Estrum nodded. "Had I known, I would have made his death far more painful. He was destroyed six years ago, a year before the fall of Vegetasei by myself and my team. No wonder the boy has so much potential, Kale was formerly one of the top fighters in the Saiyan army." Bardock thought back to the fight, the fight that had cost him three members of his team, one of which was his nephew. Because of that fight, he had fallen distant to his family. Bardock balled his fists and growled in anger before relaxing, noticing the looks of fear from the pair. At that moment, the doors to the throne room were thrown open.

"Father, you sent for me?" In stepped Tomako, his red robe flowing behind him.

"Ahh yes, Tomako. I have called you here to inform you of a mission I have for you."

"A mission?" The Solarian prince asked in confusion, "What do you mean mission."

"Well I am asking you to travel with young Bardock here into space. He has some matters to attend to, and has asked me to allow you to join him." Tomako looked at the Saiyan in shock.

"But why me?"

"Because, kid, you have potential to be one of the strongest beings in the universe, and with my help, I'm sure you can achieve that." Bardock responded, watching Tomako's shocked look in amusement.

"Seriously? You mean I can travel into space?" Bardock nodded. "This is going to be awesome!" The Prince cheered, much to the amusement of everyone around him. He looked more like a teenager than he did a prince with that reaction!

"My mate will be here today whilst the rest of my team should be arriving tomorrow. So we should leave straight after." Tomako nodded, joy on his face.

"You are dismissed son, go and ready yourself." Tomako bowed, showing his father respect before walking out, a confident grin on his face. King Rees smiled before turning to Bardock.

"You guard my son with your life, understood?"

"Yes." King Rees beamed in joy.

-oxo-

High above in space, a pod continued to make it's way to the planet. It's pilot sat there, growling in annoyance as she saw the planet entering her view. Her fingers repeatedly tapped her arms as she sat waiting.

"Bardock, I'm nearly here." She smiled softly to herself before the frown reappeared on her face.

Maize was moments away from the planet Solaria.

-oxo-

Below on the surface, Bardock looked out of the window, confusing the royal family, before turning and running out the building, shocking the royal family into movement. Both had seen the almost evil smirk on his face as he ran and wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening. At that moment a guard ran into the room.

"Sire, the scouts report another pod is arriving, the same one as the invaders arrived in!" King Rees's eyes widened before he ran, and took off, seeing Bardock speeding away from him in the sky.

Bardock couldn't stop smiling. 'You're back at last! My mate, the only one who has meant more to me than anything else...' Bardock thought as he flew, "MAIZE!" He cried out as he flew.

King Rees struggled to keep up and almost lost him until Bardock finally stopped, looking up into the sky. Rees stopped some way behind and panted heavily, watching the Saiyan in curiosity. As he went to speak up, a ball of fire seemed to appear in the distance and headed straight for them. Rees gulped on seeing it, it was the pod he'd been warned about! The pair watched on, one in fear, and one in eagerness as the pod crashed into the ground a few miles away. Bardock turned towards the King and smiled before blasting off towards it. The King growled slightly before taking off after him.

"Damn it Bardock!" He cried out in anger, making said Saiyan chuckle.

-oxo-

As the pair landed on the edge of the crater, Bardock stood with his arms crossed whilst Rees slipped to his knees panting heavily. The king towards his comrade.

"How are you not tired!?" Bardock just smirked, not taking his eyes off the pod. Suddenly the door began to open, and Bardock's smile began to widen as a small female hand appeared and pulled herself forward, revealing herself to her mate for the first time since their youngest son was born.

"Bardock." The female nodded, a small smile on her face. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black armour with brown midsection. Her purple scouter beeped into life. "I see you waited for me." Bardock just merely turned to the King who was still on his knees.

"We are going to my quarters, I am not to be disturbed until tomorrow." Bardock then floated down to Maize and picked her up, flying towards the palace. Rees just watched them go in shock.

"There must be something in the water..." He spat in disgust before chuckling.

-oxo-

The next day came far too quick for the Saiyan pair, and after a very sleepless night, the two walked down moodily to meet the Solarian king. What they saw shocked the pair beyond belief.

Stood before the King were four Saiyan warriors, all looking at Bardock with a smile on their faces. One of them stepped forward.

"Long time no see Bardock." The Saiyan just stared at them for a moment before a genuine smile hit his face.

"Tora, you old dog, took your time getting here!" Tora just smirked as his eyes fell over Seripa. "Well I needed to have some time with my mate before I came here... Which I see you have too." Maize just frowned at her mates best friend.

"I'm stood right here you know, I may not be as strong as you, but I'll still kick your ass." Tora backed off slightly, waving his arms in defence whilst the others just laughed.

"Remind me Bardock, never get her angry." Tora whispered, making the Saiyan laugh even harder.

-oxo-

The reunion went by fast, as the six Saiyans quickly caught up with one another and Bardock told them his story so far. The group had all decided they'd spend one more night on Solaria before they left. However that night, whilst Maize slept, Bardock noticed something...

The scent of his mate had changed slightly since the previous night. It was only a small amount, but having been without her for so long, he had memorised her scent and could only recall two times it had changed.

His eyes widened in shock...

* * *

**Power Levels**

Bardock - 82,000  
Tora - 104,000 (Revival Zenkai)  
Surgesh - 101,800 (Revival Zenkai)  
Seripa - 99,800 (Revival Zenkai)  
Borgos - 100,200 (Revival Zenkai)  
Maize - 84,000 (Revival Zenkai)  
Rees - 2,500  
Estrum - 400  
Tomako - 4,000  
Solarian Guard - 1,200

* * *

So there we have it. Yet another chapter complete and now I'm going to start the next one right away. I know the last two chapters have both had "Shocking" endings, but I've hit a point where all this is being announced, as it will give certain parts that are coming up reason to happen...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a nice little review so I have something to read over and take into consideration whilst I am ill for the week (The main reason there have been more chapters done this week than in about 2 months!)

Anyway, peace out.

Tomaka167


End file.
